La Guerra Nunca Acaba
by ThisRebelHeart
Summary: Todos conocemos a Teemo, pero que tal si nos metemos en el mundo oscuro que solo el conoce. Guerras secretas, asesinatos, espionaje, secuestros, robos y mas. Teemo siempre hará lo mejor para vencer a los enemigos de su nación, mientras pelea bajo los ojos vigilantes de la Liga de Leyendas. Calificado como T por violencia leve, lenguaje soez y referencias sexuales.
1. Capitulo 1

**Bueno, esta historia no funciono en Wattpad (malditos :( insensibles) así que a Fanfiction se ha dicho :D**

"BIENVENIDOS A LA GRIETA DEL INVOCADOR!" El sonido de los pasos suaves en la hierba fresca, junto con la fuerte voz del anunciador llenó los oídos del pequeño Yordle.

Él corrió a toda prisa hacia la jungla donde se generaría el Grompo. Los invocadores tenían formas bastante extrañas de llamar a las criaturas de ese lugar mágico.

"Ten cuidado amigo, el jungla enemigo esta usando a Shaco en esta batalla." Dijo una voz que estaba en su mente.

Rápidamente sacó su cuchillo y se escondió en los arbustos cercanos. Su hoja estaba afilada, preparada y con hambre de sangre. Al igual que el. Su pelaje y uniforme se estaban camuflando en el entorno. En un momento ya estaba invisible sin ni siquiera usar elementos especiales creados por los invocadores.

El se ajusto su casco, su oído estaba sobresaliendo y obstruía su audición. Saco su arma especial, creada por el brillante Heimerdinger, un viejo compañero de Ciudad de Bandle. Su "capa" apenas cubriría la cabeza de un ser humano y apenas llegaba mas allá de sus codos. Su arma dispara perdigones que explotaban en un veneno concentrado de su propia creación. En su brazo derecho tenía un dispositivo especial que le podía decir el estado de sus órganos vitales. Sus botas de color marrón oscuro combinan con el resto de su atuendo. Su mascara de gas le daba una mirada amenazadora que hacía a los enemigos débiles encogerse de miedo. Sus gafas estaban puestas en la parte superior de su casco, listas para deslizarse hacia abajo para cuando comenzara la verdadera pelea. Su nombre era Teemo, el Explorador Veloz y el llevaba puesto su uniforme del Escuadrón Omega.

"30 SEGUNDOS PARA LOS SÚBDITOS!" Dijo el desconocido anunciador mientras su voz hacia eco por todo el campo de batalla.

"Teemo, los otros campeones dicen que han visto a Shaco merodeando por el Lagarto Rojo. Lo persiguieron y casi lo mataron pero Veigar les disparó y les hizo retroceder. Probablemente Shaco deba estar dirigiéndose a su base para recuperarse." Dijo el invocador masculino en su mente. Su voz era profunda pero joven. Sin ni siquiera tener que verlo, se podía decir que el invocador tenía 40 años de edad, un humano nacido cerca de Piltóver, en alguno de los pueblos aledaños debido a su orgulloso y desafiante acento, era pertubadoramente similar al de Jayce, el Defensor del Mañana.

"Gracias Magnus, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando tenga el oro necesario para volver a la tienda y comprar las cosas para desatar lentamente mi potencial." La voz se escuchaba levemente mas oscura debido a su mascara de gas, lo que oscurecía su actitud de niño alegre.

"SE HAN GENERADO SÚBDITOS!" La fuerte voz del anunciador se volvió escuchar, sería la ultima vez hasta que alguien muriera o cayera un torreta.

"Oye Magnus, recuerdame quien esta en nuestro equipo y quienes están en el otro." Teemo dijo usando la telepatía que tienen todos los campeones con sus invocadores.

"En nuestro equipo Nasus esta en el carril superior, tu estas de Jungla, Karma en el carril central, y Taric junto a Ashe en el carril inferior. En el otro equipo esta Renekton en el carril inferior, Shaco en Jungla, Veigar en el carril central y Braum junto a Lucian en el carril inferior." Dijo Magnus con su profunda voz.

"Teemo, conseguí que el invocador que usa a Nasus venga a ayudarte con el Grompo." Magnus dijo con algo de angustia.

"Pasa algo?" Teemo preguntó inmediatamente.

"Nasus esta algo inquieto sobre pelear con su hermano, Renekton." Magnus explico con algo de preocupación.

Antes de que los dos pudieran seguir hablando, Nasus salio corriendo desde un arbusto derecho al mismo tiempo que una rana salta sobre el extraño hongo y se convierte en el reconocible Grompo. Teemo uso inmediatamente el hechizo "Castigo" sobre el Grompo. Mientras Teemo golpeaba, el pensaba como sería si pudiera usar hechizos de invocador en los campos de guerra, sería muy fácil usar "Destello" para cruzar las paredes después de tomar los documentos militares que el debía "recibir". Nasus llega y lanza un golpe devastador y luego otro mas débil, dejando al Grompo gravemente herido, por lo que se da la vuelta y se retira para que Teemo pueda rematar a la criatura. Teemo apunta su cuchillo y lo lanza en el ojo derecho del Grompo lo que lo hace tambalearse, pero el no vacila y lanza escupitajos venenosos hacia Teemo. A causa de la ceguera el Grompo solo puede dar dos disparos antes de que se arregle su visión, pero por ahora ya es demasiado tarde porque Teemo ya le ha disparado dos veces.

"Vamos, solo unos cuantos golpes mas." Pensaba Teemo mientras se apresura para poder "desbloquear" sus municiones venenosas. "Malditos sean estos invocadores y sus restricciones mágicas." Pero antes de que Magnus pudiera decir algo el Grompo estalló y de repente Teemo sintió algo de presión encima, pero luego se sintió mas fuerte. Ahora el puede utilizar su arma favorita, el veneno. Aunque no serviría de mucho si no se hacía mas fuerte. Rápidamente Teemo tomó su cuchillo y se precipito hacia el llamado "Golem Azul". Teemo apuntó y lanzo su cuchillo a la gigantesca criatura.

El cuchillo una vez mas dio en el clavo lo que hizo que la criatura fallara el primer golpe cuando lanzó su enorme puño de roca al suelo. Teemo comenzó a lanzar sus recién adquiridos perdigones envenenados. Estos funcionan de maravilla mientras el golem comienza a balancearse de forma torpe después de 10 disparos. Los pequeños son una molestia, pero Teemo rueda y corre para evitar los proyectiles que estos lanzan, aunque un tiro lo hace tropezarse con el tronco de un árbol. El intenta levantarse, pero no lo logra ya que el golem le da un enorme puñetazo, lanzandolo a unos 20 Teemos de distancia contra una roca. Teemo se volvió a levantar, pero se estremeció al darse cuenta de que se rompió algunas costillas. "Solo ignora el dolor." Dijo Teemo mentalmente mientras abrió una de sus pociones de salud y se la bebió en menos de 5 segundos. Teemo volvió a apuntar y siguió disparando. Se las arregló para matar a los mas pequeños y su atención se centro de nuevo en el grande, se volvió frente a el y apunto.

De repente, una explosión cayo desde el cielo directamente sobre el golem, destruyéndolo. "Mierda, Magnus busca ayuda!" Gritó Teemo mientras que Shaco apareció detrás de el y lo apuñalo riendo como un maniático.

"Sera divertido!" Dijo Shaco con su siempre molesta sonrisa en su cara.

"Vamos a darle payaso de mierda!" Respondió Teemo mientras salto a la derecha dando una voltereta en el aire. Teemo rodó hacia atrás disparando todos los proyectiles que podía mientras Shaco se apresuro a esquivarlos. Cuando Teemo se levantó de nuevo se dio cuenta de que Shaco salio herido de su fallida "invasión". Teemo se dio cuenta de que están empatados en cuanto al daño recibido. Shaco de pronto se abalanzo sobre Teemo tratando de cortar su garganta con sus cuchillas. Teemo aprovechando de que es pequeño, rodó hacia adelante por en medio de las piernas de Shaco dándole una patada en la rotula antes de voltearse de nuevo.

"Ja ja ja ja! Eso me hizo cosquillas!" Dijo Shaco mientras cae de rodillas con la rodilla derecha completamente rota. Con reflejos inhumanos rodó sobre su mano izquierda y le hizo un tajo a Teemo en el pecho con la mano derecha. La sangre vuela por el aire mientras Teemo se tambalea unos cuantos pasos antes de tropezar en los escombros de golem. De repente Teemo recordó que le había lanzado su cuchillo y comenzó a buscarlo entre sus escombros.

"Ven aquí mi premio para rellenar!" Shaco una vez mas estaba de pie y se dirigía caminando hacia Teemo a pesar de que su pierna derecha parecía estar inversa con el golpe. Teemo finalmente encontró su cuchillo a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda. El trato de correr hacia el, pero la perdida de sangre es muy mala, por lo que comenzó a sentirse mareado mientras caminaba hacia su ultima esperanza. Teemo no es tan rápido como el Bufón Siniestro a pesar de que pierna esta rota y muy pronto Shaco lo alcanza. Teemo le disparó desesperadamente y volvió a rodar, pero esta vez de forma mas suave. Shaco gritó al haber recibido el proyectil envenenado en la cara y se tambaleó. Teemo trató de sacar su cuchillo que estaba incrustado en la pared de roca. Tiraba y tiraba tratando de sacarlo, pero todo era en vano.

Por ahora Shaco ya se había recuperado del ataque sorpresa y estaba sonriendo, de pronto había desaparecido en medio de una nube de humo. "No no no no no!" Grito Teemo lleno de rabia. Finalmente logro sacar su cuchillo y se posiciono. Teemo giro lentamente en círculos vigilando sus espaldas mientras escuchaba constantemente la risa de Shaco, el cual no era alguien fácil para atinarle. Siempre parecía que se metía dentro de tu cabeza. Al romperse una ramita, Shaco salto detras de Teemo y lo apuñaló directamente en el corazón. Mientras que Teemo lanzó con toda su fuerza el cuchillo hacia Shaco...

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

_"PRIMERA SANGRE!"_ La voz del anunciador volvió a retumbar y la imagen de Teemo apareció en el lado izquierdo de la de Shaco. Teemo tuvo suerte de estar más lejos que su oponente por lo que cuando el lanzó su cuchillo, afortunadamente fue el primero en golpear. Shaco cayó muerto en un pozo de sangre a su alrededor. Pero un momento, su cuerpo comenzó a decolorarse y se desvaneció, ya había revivido en su base para continuar peleando.

"Eso estuvo cerca. ¿No crees Teemo?" Magnus pregunto con un fuerte suspiro.

"Si, la próxima vez deberíamos poner algunos centinelas y así al menos podríamos estar advertidos." Teemo dijo gruñendo.

"Estoy de acuerdo en un 100% con esa idea." Magnus dijo y se rió alegremente.

"Bueno, creo que ya termine aquí. Voy por unos vendajes y a curarme." Teemo dijo de mala gana con cierta incomodidad. Teemo solo tuvo que pensarlo un segundo y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba de vuelta en su base. Su corte en el pecho se estaba cerrando rápidamente, sus costillas ahora se encontraban en perfecto estado, su sangre desapareció y tenía una bolsa de monedas con un numero marcado. Tenía un poco más de setecientos, eso era algo bueno, le alcanzaba para actualizar sus objetos de jungla. Sin pensarlo dos veces se compró la espada del acechador, era muy apropiada para el tipo de asesino que era Teemo. Con el oro que le sobró, se compro unas botas, ya que tenía que pelear con rapidez y una poción de vida, le sobraba una así que ahora él tenía dos. Unos momentos más tarde, estaba listo para salir a pelear de nuevo. Tomó su cerbatana y se dirigió hacia los Rocosos.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y el equipo de Teemo estaba presionando con fuerza al nexo enemigo y con el poder que consiguieron matando al Baron Nashor, sería solo cuestión de segundos para que este se destruyera completamente. Taric se encontraba con el arma de Renekton atravesando completamente su pecho, en medio de una piscina de sangre que seguía brotando del cadaver. Renekton está en esa misma piscina de sangre con su cara completamente destrozada por un devastador golpe que le dio Nasus. Karma corrió hacia la base enemiga tras haber reaparecido desde que fue asesinada por Veigar, Shaco quedó a unos pies de su base antes de caer asesinado con flechas de hielo enterradas en su espalda, mientras que Braum está recuperando su salud en su base y a pesar de todo eso todavía estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lucian cayó justo en el medio de su base con el cuchillo de Teemo atravesando su garganta luego de un buen lanzamiento del Yordle. Mientras que Nasus yace muerto en el otro lado del nexo con múltiples quemaduras en el pecho debido a la ráfaga de disparos que recibió de Lucian.

Teemo de repente vio reaparecer a Veigar y se dirigió con prisa a su equipo. Teemo detuvo su ataque contra el nexo y se quedo quieto para entrar en sigilo y volverse invisible. Al mismo tiempo que se hace invisible, Veigar lanza su Horizonte de Sucesos, atrapando a Karma, Teemo y también a Ashe. Entonces Veigar lanzo una bola de energía del tamaño de una torre hacia Karma y con otro rápido movimiento lanzó su Materia Oscura encima de Ashe. En un lapso de dos segundos Karma quedo hecha un montón de sangre y extremidades de forma instantánea. Ashe perdió su brazo y su pierna izquierda y quedo con un enorme agujero en el pecho. Nada podía salvarlos ya que estaban paralizados en su lugar por las energías oscuras que rondaban por los pilares conjurados por Veigar.

"Teemo, se que estas aquí, siempre se cuando tu estas cerca, puedo sentir tu sed de sangre. Tienes tanta hambre por matar como yo tengo hambre de venganza contra todos los que me abandonaron. Tal vez ganaras esta batalla pero no podrás detener lo que está por venir. Ni tu ni nadie podrá, NADIE!" Veigar gritó en voz alta.

Por ahora Teemo es capaz de moverse y comenzó a dispararle a Veigar. "Veigar, nunca me vencerás a mi o la Ciudad de Bandle. Traicionaste a tu propia especie y mereces la muerte de un traidor."

Veigar activo la Barrera que su invocador le dio y logró retener tres de los disparos de Teemo antes de caer ante sus ataques. Veigar ahora podía volver a lanzar su Materia Oscura y se la lanzó a Teemo. Teemo pudo esquivarla ya que tenía "Destello" para quitarse del camino. Teemo uso Castigo en Veigar y como él tenía la "Espada del Acechador" le pudo causar aún más daño y Veigar cayó de rodillas. Teemo procedió a dispararle sus perdigones envenados a Veigar sin tener piedad. Pero de la nada Braum saltó delante de Veigar y levantó su escudo bloqueando todos los intentos de Teemo por matarlo. Veigar volvió a levantarse y se puso al lado de Braum.

"Magnus, ¿Falta mucho para que Nasus reaparezca y tiene Teletransportación para poder llegar hasta aquí?" Teemo pregunto sin ninguna cortesía.

"Todavía le faltan veinte segundos y no, no tiene la Teletransportación lista." Magnus le respondió en pocos segundos.

"Carajo, supongo que tendré que terminar esto ahora mismo." Teemo dijo algo enojado. Luego se volvió y le disparo al nexo dos veces más y antes de que Braum o Veigar pudieran hacer algo, el nexo comenzó a temblar y a desmoronarse lentamente, y en unos momentos explotó y voló en pedazos. En un momento, una fuerza muy poderosa tomó a todos los campeones, reviviendo a todos los que estuvieran muertos y curando todas sus heridas. Solo pasaron unos segundos después de eso, para que los campeones fueran llevados de vuelta a sus respectivas habitaciones en el Instituto de la Guerra.


	3. Capitulo 3

Teemo solo parpadeó una par de veces para acostumbrarse al repentino cambio de paisaje e iluminación. "Fue una pelea fantástica Teemo, sí que carreaste con esa racha de 15 asesinatos." Dijo una voz familiar.

"Así es como termine muchas vidas que en realidad no fueron?" Respondió Teemo sonriendo.

"De hecho Teemo, debo decir que me gusta charlar después de las peleas." Dijo Magnus entrando por la puerta de la habitación de Invocadores. Llevaba un manto purpura con una línea diagonal plateada bordada en el centro y unas cuantas en los brazos y la abertura de la capucha. Sus zapatos eran muy modestos, simplemente eran de los que solían usar los aldeanos. El rostro de Magnus era áspero, como el de un agricultor, sus ojos estaban ligeramente hundidos debido a su edad. Tenían un color verde primavera. Tenía el cabello negro, bastante corto, más bien casi rozando lo calvo. También tenía una magnifica barba que le llegaba hasta el pecho llena de muchas canas. Parecía rondar los 50 o 60 años de edad, pero Teemo sabía que en realidad el tenía 43 años.

"A mí también me gusta charlar Magnus, así que ¿Cómo has estado desde la última vez que nos vimos?" Pregunto Teemo sonriendo mientras caminaba quitándose su casco, su máscara de gas y su capucha mientras tomó una cubeta llena de cubos de hielo que había en la mesa, ya que esta tenía varias botellas de aguamiel, su bebida favorita.

"Oh, ya sabes, al igual que un perro viejo, aprendiendo nuevos trucos." Dijo sonriendo el Invocador.

"¿Has aprendido algún truco nuevo mi viejo amigo?" Teemo dijo mientras le pasaba a Magnus una taza.

"Si, finalmente aprendí como teletransportarme a mi o a grupos masivos, me tomo años, pero finalmente lo descubrí."

"Bien hecho Magnus, solamente te tomó 10 años, ahora podrás trabajar en esa poción que te ayude con tus habilidades sociales." Teemo dijo sonriendo mientras se servía a sí mismo una copa.

"Ja ja, muy gracioso, es igual de divertido que las primeras 20 veces que lo dijiste." Magnus dijo con sarcasmo pero tratando fuertemente de aguantarse la risa.

"Mira Magnus, tú me conoces desde hace muchos años, pero nunca me has mencionado ningún amigo o incluso ninguna "amiga". En serio Magnus, trata de hacer algunos amigos, no es que no me guste charlar contigo. Pero tú solo hablas conmigo y los demás Yordles." Dijo Teemo quien luego de una pausa, bebió un sorbo de su copa.

"Ah, pero Teemo, ser un Invocador ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo y esfuerzo. Tenemos que prepararnos para las peleas y luego descansar nuestras energías. Hacemos runas para ayudarlos a salir vivos en las batallas. Pero, hablemos menos de mi y más de ti Teemo. ¿Cómo es tu casa en la Ciudad de Bandle? ¿Qué muebles tienes o si acaso tienes algún amigo especial allí?" Magnus se desvió del tema y ahora está interesado por saber de la vida social de Teemo.

"Bien bien bien, tu siempre tan interesado en la Ciudad de Bandle, a veces llega a ser un poco extraño Magnus." Teemo dijo sacudiendo las manos a modo de derrota, pero accidentalmente derramó su bebida por todo el suelo lo que lo hizo fruncir el seño decepcionado al desperdiciar una buena cerveza. "En realidad, vivo en las afueras, como a las orillas de la ciudad, en una casa de madera bien construida, tiene dos ventanas, una cerca de la puerta que mira hacia el norte, y otra en mi habitación donde a veces se puede ver un estanque hacia donde vienen a nadar muchos patos. Vivo solo, por ahora no he podido encontrar a esa persona especial. Tengo un pequeño horno, un pequeño refrigerador, una mesa, dos sillas y unas cuantas fotos en la sala. Mi sala de trabajo también es mi habitación pero todo lo que está allí es clasificado. Bueno, eso es todo acerca de mi casa, solo faltó el baño." Dijo Teemo mientras agarró un trapo y comenzó a limpiar la cerveza que había derramado.

"Wow Teemo, nunca pensé que alguien como tu viviría como… bueno, como un ermitaño." Dijo Magnus después de tomar un trago de la bebida agridulce.

"Bueno yo tengo un dicho, nunca te enamores o te vincules mucho con la gente. Por esa regla trato de evitar lo más posible el contacto con la gente a menos que sean mensajes de mis superiores o el chico que viene a dejar los suministros." Teemo respondió mientras puso el trapo empapado en la mesa.

"Teemo, creo que te contradijiste a ti mismo diciendo eso." Magnus dijo respirando mientras aullaba de risa.

"Oh si cerebrito ¿En qué?" Teemo agarró el trapo y se lo arrojo a la cara con una voz desafiante.

"Tú dices que estas buscando a esa persona especial, sin embargo, dices que nunca te enamoras o te vinculas, es como decir que solo comes fruta, pero en lugar de eso comes carne de cerdo." Magnus se las arreglo para escapar y cubrirse del ataque de Teemo. Mientras que sin dejar de reírse, Magnus se lanzó al suelo derramándose su aguamiel sobre sí mismo.

"Te lo mereces Magnus." Teemo intento aguantarse, pero el simple hecho de ver a un Invocador en el suelo con olor a aguamiel como un borracho, lo hizo echarse a reír.

Pasaron las siguientes horas bebiendo y riendo hasta que Teemo se dio cuenta de que debía estar de regreso en la Ciudad de Bandle. El amablemente se disculpo y pidió ser teletransportado a la Ciudad de Bandle. Magnus hizo lo que le pidió pero solo se despidió agitando la mano, luego dijo unas palabras extrañas y hizo unos raros movimientos, y entonces Teemo desapareció en medio de una niebla.

"Esos Yordles son bastante interesantes." Magnus dijo mientras caminó hacia el balcón y miro a los diferentes campeones saliendo algunos en solitario y otros en grupo. "Tantos tipos fuertes allí en el exterior, y nosotros los Invocadores, somos los únicos capaces de mantenerlos bajo control. ¿Qué pasaría si nosotros no estuviéramos? ¿El mundo seria destruido? ¿Habría paz luego de la destrucción de Noxus o Demacia? Quién sabe, pero todas esas posibilidades me causan bastante curiosidad." Magnus dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando el aire frio del exterior. Luego de un momento, el se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo en la habitación cerrando la puerta de la terraza.

 **Notas**

 **Así se va otro capítulo, deja un comentario si te gusto o no te gusto lo escrito. Me causarían bastante curiosidad sus opiniones. Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Capitulo 4

Antes de que pudiera decir adiós, Teemo ya estaba de pie en medio del centro de la Ciudad de Bandle. Parpadeando un par de veces y tapándose las orejas por el ruido, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de una celebración. Habían Yordles por todas partes bastante animados mientras coreaban el nombre de Teemo. En cuestión de segundos Teemo fue acorralado por un montón de fans y admiradores que querían tener un autógrafo o… algún beso. Aceptando su "muerte" inminente, decide hacerlo todo lo mas rápido que puede mientras su cara muestra una sonrisa falsa. Después de unos minutos que para Teemo fueron un millón de años, termino de dar autógrafos y los fanáticos se dispersaron. "Ahora, a ver a los admiradores." Teemo pensó con algo de duda. Se obliga a sí mismo y da abrazos, apretones de manos, y deja a unas cuantas chicas suertudas robarle un beso. Esto se tarda un poco más en terminar que los autógrafos. Teemo levantó la cabeza y vio que había una pantalla gigante mostrando una repetición del combate que él había tenido hace algunas horas. "Oh, por eso es que están celebrando a mitad de la noche." Teemo dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

A medida que termina con sus últimas admiradoras, puede ver algunas chicas riendo como locas tras robarle un beso a su ídolo, pero una chica destacó entre las otras que se habían despedido, parecía estar algo ebria y tambaleándose contra una pared. Teemo no quería que pasara algún depravado y se aprovechara de esa joven chica por lo que decidió ir a ayudarla para llegar a su casa. Teemo se acercó y la ayudo a levantarse, luego le preguntó con una gran sonrisa. "Disculpe ¿Necesita ayuda para llegar a su casa?"

"Me sEnTiRiA… hip! MuY sEgUrA… eN lOs BrAzOs De Hip! Teemo…" Dijo ella. Teemo procedió a "caminar" con ella hacia su casa, mientras ella más bien lo arrastraba. Después de unos minutos caminando por la calle principal, Teemo giró hacia la derecha en un cruce y vio a otra Yordle caminando por la calle. A medida que se acercaron, Teemo la reconoció y vio que era su amiga Tristana. "Oh, hola Tristana ¿Cómo estás?" Teemo preguntó cuando ambos se vieron en la calle.

"Yo estoy bien Teemo, y se podría saber quién es esta joven?" Tristana le preguntó mientras sus ojos se movían hacia adelante y atrás entre ella y Teemo.

"SoY Susy y Teemo mE EsTa AcOmPaÑaNdO a mi CaSa!" Ella dijo mientras abrazaba a Teemo.

"Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo Tristana, estoy acompañando a Susy a su casa." Teemo dijo dándole a Tristana una mirada desesperada que parecían suplicas apuntando ligeramente entre Susy y Tristana.

"Sabes Teemo, tienes un montón de trabajo mañana en la mañana, mientras que yo no. ¿Qué tal si yo la acompaño a su casa para que tú puedas dormir un poco?" Tristana le ofreció al entender los intentos de Teemo de pedir ayuda.

"¿Podrías hacer eso por mi Trist? Seria genial. Oye Susy ¿Te gustaría ser acompañada por Tristana a tu casa?" Teemo dijo mientras se la despegaba suavemente y luego la puso al lado de Tristana.

"SuEnA AsOmBrOsO, nO pUeDo EsPeRaR pArA cOnTaRsElO a MiS aMiGoS." Dijo Susy mientras comenzó a "caminar" junto a Tristana por la calle, mientras que Teemo giró en la dirección opuesta para volver a su casa.

"La fama fue agradable al principio, pero ahora se está convirtiendo en algo ridículo. Aún así no puedo negarle mi autógrafo a los niños e ignorar a las mujeres seria grosero. Ughh… diablos, no puedo aceptar una cosa y negar otra, y tampoco puedo negar otra cosa y luego aceptar otra." Teemo dijo después de estar caminando durante una hora para llegar a su casa. Teemo abrió la puerta y entró, se quitó su pequeña capa y la puso en el pequeño gancho que estaba en una pared a la derecha. Se acercó a su nevera y saco una pequeña botella de aguamiel, se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama mientras abría la botella.

"Esto es por ti Johnny…" Teemo dijo algo débil y señalo la botella hacia la foto de un Yordle de ojos verdes, de piel verde como el pasto con algo de pelaje marrón sobre su ojo izquierdo, el cual tenía llevaba puesto un uniforme y sostenía un casco en sus manos, que eran exactamente iguales a los que Teemo usa con su atuendo del Escuadrón Omega. En un momento rápido, Teemo se bebió toda la botella de un sorbo y puso la botella vacía en una pequeña cabecera al lado de la foto. "Puede que no hayamos trabajado mucho juntos, pero carajo… eras el mejor soldado allí fuera y estaría muerto de no haber sido por ti Johnny. Pero ¿Por qué Johnny? ¿Por qué?" Teemo dijo y comenzó a sollozar. Teemo se recostó de nuevo en su cama con su uniforme puesto todavía salvo por sus armas, su capa, su máscara y sus gafas. Teemo estuvo allí por lo que parecieron ser horas antes de caer profundamente dormido.

 **Notas**

 **Teemo ha vuelto a su ciudad, y ha ayudado a un ciudadano. Pero en el fondo, hay mucho dolor escondido detrás de esa mascara de sonrisas.**


	5. Capitulo 5

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Sonó un reloj con alarma en la habitación. Teemo se quitó su bota y la lanzó hacia el reloj haciéndolo añicos. "Maldición, ahora tendré que conseguirme otro!" Dijo Teemo mientras recogía las piezas y las tiró en un cubo de basura cercano que estaba lleno de trozos y piezas extrañamente similares. Teemo se dirigió a su refrigerador y saco algo de carne y leche. A medida que encendió su pequeña estufa, tiro la carne en ella y esta comenzó a chisporrotear. Luego tomo una sartén y la dejo en la encimera, volvió al refrigerador y sacó un par de huevos. Teemo tomó un cuenco y echo los huevos en el, luego añadió sal y pimienta para después comenzar a batir los huevos con un tenedor. Teemo después hecho los huevos en la sartén y procedió a añadir pimientos, champiñones y otras verduras en la mitad del huevo. Luego de unos minutos Teemo cubrió la zona con legumbres con la otra mitad y la volteó para cocerla un lado a la vez. Después de unos minutos de cocción, Teemo comenzó a añadir distintas especias tanto para la carne como para la tortilla para darles un poco de sabor y volteó de nuevo la tortilla. Cuando terminó, puso su comida en un plato, cogió un tenedor y un cuchillo y se sentó en la mesa. Justo cuando cortó un pedacito y se lo iba a echar a la boca, fue interrumpido porque alguien tocaba a su puerta. Teemo suspiro y dijo: "Maldición, quien será a estas horas?!" Teemo se acercó a su puerta, la abrió y saludo al desconocido con una alegre sonrisa falsa, porque estaba bastante molesto por la interrupción.

"Buenos días Capitán Teemo, tengo un mensaje de su comandante, el General Kitsu. Quiere que te reportes ante el de inmediato." Dijo un Yordle con muy poco pelo que llevaba un uniforme de color verde oscuro y unas botas que le hacían conjunto, tenía el pelo bastante corto pero se podía decir que era rubio. Por su aspecto, se podía decir que era uno de los superiores.

"Si señor, Capitán Teemo de servicio." Dijo Teemo mientras hacia el saludo militar.

"Descanse, puede volver a su desayuno." Dijo el Yordle cuando sintió el olor de la comida de Teemo saliendo por la puerta.

"Si señor." Dijo Teemo al mismo tiempo que el Yordle se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la ciudad. Teemo cerró la puerta e hizo lo que dijeron por lo que comió rápidamente antes de volver a ponerse sus botas, su capa y dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta. Todavía era bastante temprano para que la población despertara luego de una noche de fiesta como la de ayer. Dentro de una hora, Teemo llego a la base militar que se encontraba en la zona administrativa de la ciudad. Teemo siguió el camino con bastante prisa hacia el edificio central, que era la sede principal y el centro de defensa de la Ciudad de Bandle. Cuando entró, fue recibido por la recepcionista, la Señorita Diffy, una joven Yordle de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos azules como el mar, también destacaba un punto negro que tenía en su mejilla derecha, el cual tenía forma de corazón. "El General Kitsu esta esperándote en su oficina, sube, yo le diré que estas aquí." Dijo de una forma que parecía un ronroneo. "Ah, gracias Diffy" Dijo Teemo con una gran sonrisa.

Teemo subió las escaleras que estaban en el lado izquierdo del edificio, después de tres vueltas él se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, mirando las pinturas de quienes fueron grandes mentes militares, generales y héroes en Bandle. Teemo paso por al lado de otros exploradores y soldados mientras se dirigía a la oficina del general Kitsu. Giró a la derecha para llegar al final del pasillo y ver la insignia de la Ciudad de Bandle en la puerta, el logo era un cohete con una llave inglesa detrás de él. Teemo llamó a la puerta y oyó una voz profunda y grave dentro de la habitación. "Adelante."

Teemo abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla cuando entró, hizo el saludo y dijo: "Señor, Capitan Teemo reportándose. Esperando ordenes, señor!"

Sentado detrás de un escritorio de roble estaba un Yordle de piel muy fina, de color gris. Si Teemo se acercaba lo suficiente, podía ver marcas de quemaduras masivas arrastrándose desde el cuello para abajo. Tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, al parecer lo había perdido en la guerra, mientras que su otro ojo era color avellana. Su atuendo era sencillo, una camisa marrón y unos pantalones color arena. Su camisa estaba llena de medallas y listones que había conseguido a lo largo de toda su carrera.

"Toma asiento Teemo, tengo una misión crucial que solo tú puedes manejar." Dijo el general con una expresión fría como una piedra. Teemo hizo lo que le dijo y se sentó, ahora esperó para que el general continuara. "Teemo, ayer por la noche mientras tú estabas en la Liga con la mayoría de los campeones de Bandle, sufrimos una infiltración y nos robaron unos documentos muy importantes. Enviamos unos exploradores temprano esta mañana, pero fueron descubiertos y asesinados mientras trataban de escapar. Solo uno sobrevivió Teemo, y el describió al atacante como Katarina, la Daga Siniestra, una asesina de la ciudad estado de Noxus." Dijo Kitsu reteniendo algo de rabia en su interior.

"Noxus! ¿Cómo supieron cuando seriamos invocados? Maldita sea, ella no entiende que esto lo hace muy personal." Dijo Teemo gruñendo.

"Exacto, por eso te estoy enviando, podrías ajustar cuentas con ella de una vez por todas, y si ganas podrías esconder su cadaver facilmente, y los Invocadores de la Liga nunca podrán saber lo que paso ya que Noxus no podrá acusarnos sin que ellos mismos sean interrogados primero para saber que estaban haciendo en nuestro territorio en primer lugar. En pocas palabras, encuéntralos, recupera esos documentos y mata a cualquiera que interfiera con la misión." Exigió el general Kitsu.

"Si señor! Eh… una última pregunta señor, ¿Qué hay en esos documentos?" Pregunto Teemo con una mirada severa.

"Teemo, esos documentos tienen información sobre… sobre ti y todos nuestros otros campeones, donde viven, sus pasatiempos, sus rutinas, alergias, debilidades, tipos de sangre y todas esas cosas que hacemos para prepararnos para la guerra! Recupéralos antes de que puedan decodificarlos!-" Gritó el general, se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

"Si señor! Saldré ahora mismo señor. Por Mothership!" Dijo Teemo haciendo el saludo. Teemo tomó los papeles con los detalles de su misión y salió de la habitación.

"Por Mothership…" Repitió de nuevo la frase y saludo de nuevo.

 **Notas**

 **Oh oh… parece que Noxus está haciendo maldades de nuevo. ¿Podrá Teemo recuperar los documentos y salvar los secretos de los Campeones de Bandle?**


	6. Capitulo 6

Teemo se quedo en la armería de la base y miró todos los suministros que había reunido para su misión. Tres paquetes de raciones de comida en polvo, 4 bolsas de su mochila llenas de sus dardos envenenados, dos rollos de vendas, una brújula, una caja de fósforos, una lata de yesca, una bolsa de agua, dos minas terrestres con veneno y su fiel cuchillo. También vio en los detalles de su misión, que habían uno o dos rehenes en una cueva al norte de la Ciudad de Bandle dentro de las montañas. Según los detalles, Katarina estaría entre ese grupo de espías. "Que extraño, Katarina siempre hace sus misiones sola." Dijo Teemo en voz alta bastante confundido. Según los habitantes locales de la zona, la cueva tiene un pequeño agujero cerca de una caída de agua al oeste de la entrada, solo un Yordle es lo bastante pequeño como para pasar. Después de recopilar la información por unos minutos, Teemo agarró su casco, sus gafas y su arma, empacó su mochila y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Teemo iba saliendo de la recepción, escuchó como Diffy lo llamó. "Buena suerte Teemo, déjalos sin aire." Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. Teemo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él y siempre hacia todo lo posible para subirle el ánimo antes de cada misión. Teemo pensó en ello, solo por un momento. Ella era la hija del general y siempre era profesional con todos en el ejercito. Además, ella era joven, tenía una mejor vida en el futuro que con un asesino volviendo a casa con la sangre de cientos en sus manos. Ella nunca lo entendería. La paz es un cuento de hadas que Teemo comprendió cuando maduró.

"Lo haré Diffy, lo haré." Teemo le devolvió una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta. Teemo cruzó la base y se encontró con un Yordle con un gran bigote blanco, llevaba un casco de cuero con una pua de metal en la parte superior y también llevaba un pañuelo rojo en su cuello que fluía con el viento. Sus gafas cubrían sus ojos, los cuales Teemo nunca antes había podido ver.

"Bueno Teemo, no me esperaba ser quien te llevaría hasta el punto de inserción, tuve que leer los detalles una y otra vez para ver si no estaba imaginando cosas." Dijo el Yordle con un extraño acento parecido al de un agricultor.

"En efecto Corki, en efecto. Yo no puedo volar mucho que digamos, pero no significa que te lo tienes que tomar con calma, tienes que llevarme allí lo más rápido posible." Dijo Teemo mientras estrechaba la mano de Corki.

"¿Alguna vez he ido lento?" Corki respondió algo ofendido por el comentario.

"No Corki, nunca lo has hecho. ¿Estás listo?" Dijo Teemo mientras miraba el helicóptero de reconocimiento especial para inserciones y extracciones veloces.

"Tan listo como tu Teemo. Vamos a ir a buscar esos documentos y salvar algunos rehenes." Corki dijo mientras corría hacia el helicoptero. Era casi igual al que él tenía solo tenía un segundo asiento detrás del asiento del piloto y tenía menos cosas para tener menos peso y así poder ir a más velocidad. Teemo se puso su casco, se subió su capucha, se colocó la máscara, y se puso las gafas en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Estaba listo para matar a los enemigos de Bandle. Mientras subían en el helicóptero, Corki sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, podía decir que Teemo no estaba en su faceta amistosa y amigable. Lo que se sentó detrás de él era la mayor amenaza de la Liga, el asesino más temido por todos, el cual era Teemo cuando se convertía en ese frio y calculador soldado. Después de unos minutos de revisiones finales, pusieron los motores en marcha. El motor y las hélices despertaron e hicieron que el aire alrededor de ellos se volara. Después de unos segundos, Corki hizo que comenzaran a levantarse mientras daba la vuelta y presionaba botones y giraba palancas. Teemo solo se mantuvo concentrado en su misión. Hoy día iba a morir gente, y definitivamente el no iba a ser uno de los cadáveres. Corki no sabe como es la cosa cuando estás en tierra, en las trincheras, o en el suelo. Esa sensación de estar con el peligro en cada esquina. Estar en el aire hace que sea fácil verlo todo, nadie puede acercarse a ti, a menos de que seas bastante malo escondiéndote.

Tan pronto como estuvieron lo bastante alto, Corki presiono la palanca y se dirigieron a las montañas. Estarían allí en unos 20 minutos. "¿Cómo estas compañero, estas bien?" Corki dijo después de que habían pasado 10 minutos.

"Estoy bien, es solo… que la última vez que estuve en un helicóptero fue cuando Johnny…"

 ***flashback***

 _"Hey Teemo, estás listo compadre?" Dijo un Yordle con una voz inusualmente profunda que llevaba un uniforme del Escuadrón Omega y una máscara igual a la de Teemo, la única diferencia era que el usaba armas Hextech reales, ya que tenía dos pistolas y un rifle que fue hecho especialmente por Heimerdinger y tenía un silenciador para asesinatos mas sigilosos. La oscuridad de la noche hacía que la figura pareciera amenazante y el sonido de las hélices hacia difícil escuchar al Yordle._

 _"Eh, eh, si, lo siento, solo estaba preparándome, si tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero sí, estoy listo Johnny." Dijo Teemo al mismo tiempo que cogió su rifle mientras caminaban hacia un helicóptero de transporte lo bastante grande como para llevar a una docena de Yordles._

 _"Te entiendo, tú te preparas a tu manera y yo me preparo a mi manera compañero." Dijo Johnny pegándole una palmada a Teemo en la espalda mientras caminaban por la rampa para entrar en la parte trasera de la aeronave."_

 _"Johnny, eres un Yordle extraño, ¿Lo sabes? Siempre andas tan alegre y desinteresado en las misiones." Dijo Teemo cuando se sentaron el uno frente al otro y se abrocharon sus cinturones._

 _"Mira quién habla Teemo. Tu llegas a dar preocupación, siempre estas tan tranquilo y relajado, sabes? Te he visto cuando eres invocado en la Liga y nunca te da pánico o algo. Eres como una pared de ladrillos, no importa cuántos golpes le des, no te vas a inmutar por los golpes o las distracciones." Dijo Johnny cuando se reventó de la risa por lo que dijo Teemo. Antes de que Teemo pudiera responder algo inteligente, el intercomunicador sonó y una voz femenina comenzó a hablar._

 _"Hola, mi nombre es Lizzy y seré su conductora en esta salida, déjenme recordarles que este en un viaje de ida y estarán bajo su propio riesgo cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, así que buena suerte y emociónense por que yo estoy segura de que así será. Gracias por elegir las Aerolíneas de Espionaje Yordle para su vuelo de esta noche. Las salidas se encuentran en la parte trasera de la nave y hacia la parte delantera del lado izquierdo cerca de la puerta del piloto. Desafortunadamente, debido al presupuesto, no tenemos azafatas para satisfacer sus comodidades, asi que disculpen las molestias y esperamos volver a verlos." Dijo Lizzy por el intercomunicador de forma bastante alegre para quitar la tensión y aligerar el ambiente para los dos pasajeros. Al mismo tiempo que la nave comenzó a despegar, Johnny empezó a llamar a Teemo. "Teemo, Teemo, Teemo."_

 ***fin del flashback***

"Teemo, Teemo, estas aquí muchacho?" Dijo Corki mientras Teemo se hizo consciente del entorno, una vez más. "Teemo estas bien? Te cortaste cuando estabas hablando."

"Sí, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando." Teemo respondió respirando profundamente para calmar sus nervios.

"Está bien, yo también he visto ciertas cosas, aunque lo creas o no siento ser quien te recuerde ese dolor del pasado antes de una misión. Yo también tenía un amigo muy querido, que perdió la vida en frente de mi." Dijo Corki con una voz más tranquila.

"¿En serio? No sabía." Teemo estaba sorprendido ante los intentos de Corki para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor en esta situación.

"Si, era mi mejor amigo desde que era niño y mi compañero cuando nos unimos a las Fuerzas Aéreas. Juntos éramos imparables. El hizo algunas de las acciones mas alardeantes que jamás había visto de un piloto. No puedo ni contar todas las veces que él me salvo el trasero. Sin duda, era el mejor piloto de nosotros dos. Se llamaba Stephen y dios, sentí que me partí a la mitad cuando fue derribado. El no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Uno de los nuestros le disparó justo cuando los Noxianos aparecieron y nos tendieron una emboscada. Ese bastardo nos traiciono y vendió nuestra ubicación de entrenamientos a los Noxianos un día antes. Los vimos en nuestros radares, y antes de que pudiéramos tomar posición, el se lanzó desde arriba con su avión lleno de plomo. Antes de que la nave comenzara a caer desde el cielo, pude ver que se había ido. Y cada vez que era atacado, saltaba mucha sangre. No hubo ningún cuerpo para recuperar ya que tuvimos que retirarnos ante la amenaza de los Noxianos. Perdimos muchos buenos Yordles ese día. Lo peor fue que el traidor, Andy, escapó y se unió a Noxus."

"Yo estaba en el campo de entrenamiento cuando me enteré. Yo no sabía que él había escapado." Dijo Teemo mirando hacia abajo al recordar ese día con una extraña sensación de culpa, ya que no podía haber hecho nada para ayudar en ese momento.

"Está bien Teemo. ¿Qué tal si después de esta misión, tomamos algo de esa famosa aguamiel para ahogar las penas?" Dijo Corki cuando de pronto se detuvieron. "Por cierto Teemo, ya estamos en nuestro destino." Corki comenzó a desacelerar y empezó a flotar sobre un campo de hierba.

"Está bien, yo invitare la primera ronda cuando vuelva, te veo en siete horas en la extracción." Dijo Teemo riendo mientras arrojaba una escalera sobre el lado del helicóptero, tomó sus cosas, saltó a un lado de la aeronave y se deslizo hacia abajo 40 pies de altura. Teemo le sacudió la mano a Corki para que el guardara la escalera. Teemo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia un gran bosque a unas pocas millas de distancia, ya que estaban entre él y las montañas. Corki guardó la escalera mientras observaba a Teemo perderse en el bosque.

"Pobre muchacho, ha visto cosas que harían que hasta los veteranos más duros se espantaran. La mayoría de los soldados no saben lo que se siente ver a tu propio hermano morir frente a ti. Teemo, realmente lo siento por el infierno que has vivido desde esa noche, y por el dolor de no poder verlo nunca más. Solo espero que esto sirva para que te des cuenta de que nunca estarás solo y siempre tendrás amigos para ayudarte en los peores momentos." Dijo Corki mientras ponía la escalera en su lugar y volvió a la base para repostar y prepararse para la extracción.

 **Notas**

 **Es increíble pensar que Corki también perdió a alguien querido, pero también le ha hecho saber a Teemo que si tiene amigos.**


	7. Capitulo 7

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Teemo entró al bosque, la brisa del mediodía era refrescante pero el día estaba cálido y seco. A pesar de caminar durante todo el tiempo, Teemo no estaba cansado, de hecho estaba cada vez mas "entusiasmado" mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la cueva llena de asesinos y espías noxianos por igual. Aunque se puso algo inquieto al pensar en la idea de acabar con los enemigos de su hogar. Pasó entre muchas criaturas y plantas peligrosas que no dudarían dos veces en tener un Yordle para la cena. No lo comieron ya que Teemo hizo que su pelaje se camuflara en el follaje, lo que lo hizo parecer invisible mientras el caminaba con pasos bastante silenciosos. Lo único que podrían haber visto los habitantes del poderoso bosque, hubiera sido el viento. A medida que el soldado atravesó los bosques, ya casi en el final pudo distinguir las montañas. No te equivoques lector, las montañas no estaban lejos, pero las copas de los arboles eran tan espesas que hacían parecer que el bosque terminaba en las mismas montañas. Cuando se libró de las garras de los arboles, se quito su camuflaje. Se deslizó a una parada y sacó su brújula junto con su mapa. El reviso su localización basándose en el terreno circundante. Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su objetivo.

Teemo buscó por la zona el camino del deseo escondido que le había sido mencionado en su carpeta de datos de la misión. Cuando se dirigió a una roca del tamaño de una casa que estaba rodeada de rosas, Teemo no hizo más que tomar una profunda respiración. La roca tenía un pequeño agujero a medio ahuecar que actuaba a modo de un santuario para las deidades de la zona. Teemo lo estudió por un momento, era una estatua hecha de bronce que mostraba a un hombre con cuatro brazos con una azada y una pala, que vestía una camisa y unos simples pantalones, además por una faja envuelta alrededor de su cadera. Frente a él habían granos y monedas, seguramente una ofrenda para que las cosechas abundaran este año. "Hmmm… es cierto, dentro de unos meses comenzaran las cosechas." Teemo dijo en voz alta sorprendido por lo mucho que no tomaba en cuenta las épocas del año. "Bueno, este es el lugar, la inteligencia me dijo que el camino debía estar escondido por aquí." Dijo Teemo mirando alrededor buscando la pista más mínima posible. Encontró las pistas con bastante facilidad cuando vio correr a un conejo de un arbusto a otro y allí, en el medio habían unas fuertes y desvanecidas huellas de animales. Teemo siguió las huellas y llego a un arbusto grande y detrás de ese arbusto había un camino oculto. Ese camino dirigía a la entrada del pueblo y de la cueva. La entrada secreta por la que Teemo va a entrar debería estar unos 149 pasos a la izquierda de la ruta.

Teemo tuvo que ajustar los pasos ya que estas instrucciones serían fáciles para un humano, pero como él era pequeño tendría que esforzarse mas. El camino estaba muy empinado, casi en un ángulo de 60 grados y requería mucho cuidado al caminar por las rocas ya que estaban muy sueltas, el mas mínimo paso en falso haría que se desprendieran lo que causaría un derrumbe. Después de unos minutos de escalada, Teemo vio la entrada secreta sobre su cabeza, solo que estaba a 50 pies por encima de él. "Carajo, esto no estaba en el folleto de la misión. Me habría traído una cuerda y un gancho. Parece que tendré que hacer esta mierda a lo macho." Teemo dijo susurrando para no alertar a otros de su presencia. Miró a la pared buscando grietas o hendiduras que podría usar para equilibrarse y subir. Estaban por todas partes en esa pared rocosa. Teemo se reajustó sus guantes y se agarró de un pequeño saliente y así comenzó a escalar por la escarpada pared. Luego de otros diez minutos de escalada, Teemo ya estaba colgando al lado del agujero. Era pequeño, para un hombre sería imposible pasar, pero un niño o un Yordle si podrían pasar, era un poco apretado, pero se podía pasar. Teemo alargó su mano y tomó el borde de la abertura y se impulso a sí mismo para entrar.

Teemo tuvo que meterse en el agujero, y apenas había espacio suficiente para meterse a lo largo del túnel. La Inteligencia no tenía idea de que tan largo era el túnel, pero estaba confirmado de que había otra manera de entrar a la cueva, ya que un niño la descubrió cuando estaba huyendo de unos lobos. Teemo comenzó a descender hacia la oscuridad cuando empezó a arrastrarse por el agujero dirigiéndose levemente un poco más al lado de la montaña. Se hizo de noche muy rápido en el túnel, pero Teemo continuó si preocupaciones. El soldado pasó por muchas telarañas y se tuvo que sacudir un montón de polvo, pero no se apresuraba a hacerlo, prefería tomarse su tiempo para no hacer ruido. Después de un rato comenzó a escuchar voces. Estaban lejos, pero sabía que se estaba acercando. Luego de dos minutos llegó al final del túnel siendo recibido por la luz de una antorcha que iluminaba una sala (o cámara) enormemente masiva. Su pequeño agujero estaba cubierto por una roca lo suficientemente grande como para que Teemo pudiera esconderse mientras se arrastraba hacia afuera muy lentamente. Teemo ahora podía escuchar las voces con claridad, de las cuales no reconocía ninguna. Teemo miró por encima de la pared para ver a muchos hombres de pie delante de una persona pequeña que él no podía ver con claridad.

"Hicimos el plan como tú lo quisiste, ahora nos darás lo que queremos." Dijo un soldado con una voz profunda y grave.

"No seas grosero con nuestro cliente Boris." Dijo una voz femenina que Teemo reconoció al instante. Katarina apareció entre las sombras caminando hacia la persona pequeña obstruyendo aún más la visión de Teemo.

"Hmmm… algo no está bien, parece que bloquearan mi vista a propósito." Teemo pensó mientras ladeaba la cabeza para poder ver a quien le estaban hablando.

"Pero señora, el no está cumpliendo con su parte del trato!" Dijo el hombre llamado Boris.

"Eso es porque teníamos que matar al general Kitsu, y si lo recuerdo bien Boris, ese era tu trabajo y tu ya conoces el castigo por los fracasos." Dijo Katarina con un gruñido, cuando de repente sacó un cuchillo y le rajó su garganta en un instante.

Boris trató de alcanzar su cuello mientras trataba de detener la pérdida de sangre que ahora brotaba de su cuello abierto. Finalmente cayó de rodillas al suelo haciendo que los otros hombres se echaran atrás. Pero la ejecución repentina no era lo que llamaba la atención de Teemo, lo que le llamaba la atención era aquel extraño que no podía ver… hasta ahora. Tenía un gran sombrero de color azul, sus ropas hacían juego con su sombrero y su pelaje era negro como la noche, tenía unos ojos brillantes, que ardían de rabia y sed de venganza. Tenía revestimientos metálicos en sus botas y sus guantes. En su mano izquierda sostenía un bastón, del cual se notaban las malas intenciones y como las energías oscuras se reunían en el centro listas para lanzar un rayo oscuro. Teemo estaba paralizado, pero no de miedo, tampoco por estar sorprendido, estaba paralizado, porque desde el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver los pilares del Horizonte de Sucesos de Veigar.

"Bienvenido Teemo, bienvenido a tu perdición!" Dijo Veigar con su voz extremadamente alta seguida por las malvadas risas de todos los presentes en la sala.

"Hijo de puta…"

 _ **Esta historia continuara…**_

 **(Si te gustó cómo va la historia hasta ahora, por favor házmelo saber con un review y si no te gusto, bueno házmelo saber con un review también)**

 **Que tengas un buen fin de semana :)**


	8. Capitulo 8

"…Hijo de puta…"

Veigar no le dio tiempo a Teemo para reaccionar y le lanzó de inmediato su Materia Oscura, haciendo añicos la zona en la que estaba parado. "Tu Noxiano! Tráeme su cadáver!" Veigar le gritó a un hombre terriblemente asustado, mientras se reía de la "destrucción" de su rival. El soldado hizo lo que le dijo y se dirigió a las rocas para recuperar el cuerpo junto con los otros tres. Tan pronto como uno de ellos alcanzo las rocas, el hombre gritó sorprendido. "¿Qué carajo, donde demonios esta? Debería haber sangre por todas partes. Todo lo que hay es una maldita mascara con una capucha y… espera, que es eso?" Dijo el soldado algo tenso, pero no pudo decir nada mas cuando hubo una explosión repentina y la sala comenzó a llenar de veneno. Los hombres en la explosión murieron al instante, ya sea por el radio de la explosión o por haber recibido una dosis completa del veneno de Teemo en toda la cara. Veigar y Katarina abandonaron la habitación tan rápido como explotaron las rocas. "Malditos soldados inútiles! Pisaron una de las minas de Teemo!" Veigar dijo sacudiéndose de rabia.

"¿Estas preocupado por las minas? Yo más bien estaría preocupada de que Teemo está en la cueva escondido en la oscuridad y nosotros no sabemos dónde está." Dijo Katarina riendo disimuladamente ya que ella en verdad disfrutaba con la idea de pelear con Teemo en este lugar, ya que las antorchas que recubren el lugar iluminarían todos los lugares oscuros y detectarían el más mínimo movimiento.

"Como mierda evitó ese ataque en primer lugar. A menos de que haya preparado todo esto mientras estábamos hablando. CARAJOS COMO ODIO A TEEMO! Siempre arruina mis planes!" Gritó Veigar completamente enfurecido al enterarse de que su trampa falló y Teemo escapó.

"En estos momentos, eso no importa Veigar, lo que importa, es que tu salgas con estos documentos, si los perdemos, todo esto habrá sido en vano. Yo lo mantendré a raya el tiempo suficiente para que tú puedas escapar. Bueno… nunca había imaginado que iba a ayudarte pero bueno, ordenes son ordenes." Katarina dijo cuando se detuvo y sacó un par de cuchillas, para comenzar a correr por el túnel lateral.

"Carajo, lo sabía. De que otra forma lo tendrían mirando hacia mi camino y no al túnel principal. Sabían que entraría por allí. Y por la forma en la que bloqueaban mi vista, sabía que algo estaba pasando. Es una lástima que haya tenido que usar mi arma como apoyo para la máscara y la capucha. Por lo menos aún tengo mi cuchillo y una mina explosiva." Dijo Teemo cuando se escondió en un rincón de la sala esperando que el veneno se esfumara en el aire para volverse inofensivo. Teemo se movió en silencio para ver si el arma podía ser salvada. Pero el Yordle vio que su arma estaba hecha pedazos, junto con su máscara y su capucha. Reviso los cadáveres para ver si tenían algo útil. Encontró tres cuchillos, una pistola hextech, dos espadas que eran demasiado grandes para él, una enorme hacha, unos pañuelos y un trozo de queso. Teemo tomó los cuchillos y los pañuelos y dejo el resto junto con los cadáveres. Comenzó a andar por el túnel mientras miraba rápidamente a sus alrededores. Continuo girando por direcciones diferentes hasta que llego a un camino dividido, Teemo escucho con atención y oyó voces provenientes de ambos túneles, pero ninguna de las voces era de Katarina o Veigar. Confiando en su instinto, tomó el camino de la izquierda y continuó bajando otra andanada de giros tortuosos y correderos con antorchas en ambos lados de la pared hasta que las voces estaban a solo metros de distancia. Teemo caminó lentamente y dobló una esquina asomándose lentamente por la esquina dentada.

Habían guardias por toda la sala, Teemo contó al menos diez de ellos. El explorador examinó el resto de la sala y vio que habían cajas en la pared de la derecha con barriles encima de ellas, habían tres guardias en la salida, cada uno tenía una bufanda roja cubriendo su cara, dos de ellos estaban de pie cerca de una mesa donde habían monedas de oro y cartas a la vez, esos dos también se habían quitado sus bufandas. El resto de los guardias estaba corriendo de lado a lado a todas las cajas y barriles tomando armas y suplementos. "Claro, obviamente no se darían cuenta de que hubo una graaan explosión en el túnel… por cierto, estoy siendo sarcástico." Dijo Teemo en voz baja. El Yordle comenzó a examinar los cuchillos que había conseguido y vio que dos eran semejantes al suyo pero no tan afilados y el tercero más bien era una navaja de bolsillo que tenía resorte para desenvainar dentro de ella.

Teemo vio como los guardias corrían hacia donde estaba el y de inmediato se plantó de espalda contra la pared, lo bastante lejos del camino como para evitar ser pisoteado por los enormes soldados noxianos. Observo como todos se fueron de la sala y quedaron solamente dos en el sitio.

"Diablos, que suerte tengo." Dijo Teemo entrando en la cámara aun con su cuerpo camuflado.

No pudo dar más de cinco pasos cuando escucho una voz. "Ah Teemo, finalmente lo conseguiste." Dijo una mujer al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a caer cuchillos desde arriba hacia Teemo. Teemo ágilmente rodo hacia adelante y cayó de pie girando y lanzando uno de sus cuchillos hacia donde provenía la voz. Teemo observó como el cuchillo se estrelló contra una roca por lo que rodó hacia la izquierda y se enfrentó cara a cara ante los soldados que ahora podían verlo ya que tuvo que salir de su camuflaje.

En cuestión de segundos se lanzaron hacia él desenvainando espadas para tratar de apuñalar o rozar al pequeño Yordle sin ninguna pizca de sorpresa en sus rostros. Teemo era rápido pero no estaba preparado para el ataque doble (movimiento pinza) que acababa de tener. Con sus cuchillos de combate en ambas manos, lo único que podía hacer era parar los ataques, defenderse y mantener su posición. El de la izquierda era rápido y preciso pero carecía de la fuerza suficiente para romper la guardia de Teemo, pero el otro era todo lo contrario, era bastante fuerte, pero no tenía la precisión suficiente en sus ataques. Ellos cambiaban de posición una y otra vez, forzando a Teemo a cambiar constantemente su estilo de pelea, ya sea esquivando, bloqueando o rodando de lado a lado. El rápido usaba como arma un estoque (espada medieval) y era bastante habilidoso como un duelista, llevaba una armadura de cuero ligera pero con algunas placas de metal cosidas (como los espadachines de Jonia), la armadura era algo débil, pero lo bastante fuerte para resistir ataques de espadas y cuchillos. El otro tenía una espada enorme y parecía llevar una mezcla de armadura de metal y cuero lo cual lo mantenía bien protegido, pero le quitaba velocidad para atacar. Ninguno de los dos llevaba escudos o hablaba con el otro, parecían trabajar juntos pero como si nunca se hubieran visto, ni siquiera en la Liga.

"¿Cómo vas a salir de esta Teemo? No solo vas a enfrentarte a mí, también pelearas contra los Hermanos del Silencio!" Dijo la voz femenina la cual Teemo sabía que era la de Katarina. Teemo había escuchado de esos dos, tenían carteles de "Se busca" por todo Valoran, excepto en Noxus, Aguasturbias y Zaun. Han cometido asesinatos masivos, han violado mujeres, quemaron ciudades y participaron en la masacre de Jonia durante la invasión Noxiana. Aunque Teemo nunca los había visto y mucho menos peleado contra ellos, no iba a bajar la guardia. No pueden hablar, pero los dos han destruido escuadrones enteros por si mismos ya sean Yordles, Demacianos o Noxianos que simplemente los molestaron. Teemo escuchó que una vez ambos pelearon contra Garen y casi lo vencieron. Esto será una gran pelea.

 **Notas**

 **Teemo parece estar en graves apuros ¿Podrá salir vivo de esta? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo** **de Poke, *aclara la garganta* quiero decir... La Guerra Nunca Acaba**

 **Uff… bueno… Otra semana y otro capítulo, espero que estén tan emocionados como yo por cómo está resultando la historia.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**La pelea continua…**

Teemo rodó hacia la izquierda mientras el más grande de los dos balanceo su espada en un pesado corte hacia abajo solo para golpear una piedra, Teemo salto por sobre su espalda para esquivar una serie de embestidas hechas por el más pequeño. Luego Teemo levantó las piernas en el aire, usando sus manos hizo una acrobacia para golpear con ambos pies al más pequeño, rompiéndole la nariz. Teemo cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero uso sus manos para amortiguar su caída mientras rodaba hacia atrás poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cuchillos y también esquivando otra estocada hecha por el más grande de los dos.

"Grung, no dejes que Teemo te golpee de nuevo o tendrás mas que una nariz rota, Lorg ve por el ahora!" Dijo Katarina quien uso su Shunpo para teletransportarse detrás de Teemo tratando de matarlo junto a Lorg. Grung se limpio la sangre de su nariz y comenzó a embestir para tratar de enterrarle su espada en el corazón a Teemo. El Yordle bloqueo, desvió, rodó y se precipito a esquivar todos los ataques de forma desesperada. Fue abrumador, el no podía atacar ni defenderse por lo que correr era la única opción en ese momento. Grung gruñó mientras miraba fríamente a Teemo. Katarina también estaba lanzando golpes y Lorg no pudo acertar ningún golpe ya que Teemo era pequeño y rápido. "Mierda, mierda, mierda, voy a morir si no hago algo pronto." Teemo pensó mientras miraba desesperadamente a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo para conseguir un poco de ventaja.

Finalmente Teemo vio algo que podría usar, una gran parte de la sala tenía barriles, cajas y cajones apilados y extendidos un poco. Si llegaba hasta allí podría usar el espacio reducido para su beneficio. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer Teemo se preparó para correr a su salvación. Delante de él estaba Grung, detrás de él estaba Katarina y a su derecha Lorg. Teemo estaba en una trampa con forma de triangulo. Al mismo tiempo que Lorg levantó su espada para una estocada salvaje, Teemo vio su oportunidad. Le arrojó su cuchillo que tenía en la mano izquierda como si de un hacha se tratara. El cuchillo lo hirió en el pecho, pero no podía penetrar ya que su armadura era dura. Pero los resultados eran muy buenos para ser ciertos. Lorg se tambaleó y retrocedió por lo que Teemo corrió entre él y Grung hacia el área de almacenamiento de la sala.

De repente Katarina apareció delante de Teemo pero no fue lo bastante rápida ya que él se sumergió entre sus piernas ya que era más pequeño que ella por lo que ella falló su ataque rozándole el cuello. Teemo recogió su mochila. Sacó su ultima mina mientras se puso detrás de unas cajas apiladas de tres por cinco. Los suministros de Noxus estaban apilados como un almacén, filas y filas de cajas y barriles con un largo de más de 20 yardas lo que permitía que hubieran al menos siete u ocho filas de cajas en esa zona de la cueva, esto le dio a Teemo una idea para tomar ventaja contra sus enemigos. Solo tenía unos momentos para preparar su trampa por lo que tiró su mina hacia abajo después de armarla. Corrió por una de las filas por unos segundos y se detuvo al lado de un barril de agua, y abrió una caja en la que había una armadura de acero. Trato de camuflar su piel lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no le alcanzó ya que Grung venía corriendo por la misma esquina por la que había pasado hace unos momentos. Teemo sonrió cuando Lorg estaba justo detrás de él. Grung vio la sonrisa y supo que algo estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera descubrir lo que estaba pasando oyó un pitido.

La explosión golpeo por encima de las cajas y llenó toda el área con gas, mientras que los hermanos fueron noqueados por el impacto. Sin dejarlos recuperarse Teemo abrió el barril y lo empujo haciendo que toda el área se llenara de agua mientras el subía a unas cajas cercanas a él. Teemo, quien ahora estaba invisible, miraba a los hermanos mientras subía a otra caja para tener ventaja de tamaño. Teemo quedo sorprendido, cuando vio que los hermanos simplemente se levantaron y respiraron si ningún problema. "¿Son inmunes a mi veneno? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?" Pensó Teemo. Pero a pesar de todo, Teemo tenía una cosa a su favor, no escaparon ilesos, la parte izquierda del rostro de Lorg estaba quemada y el brazo izquierdo de Grung estaba sangrando y con muchas astillas causadas por la explosión incrustadas en él. Lorg tomó a su hermano más pequeño y lo sacó de la zona ya que no estaban en condiciones de pelear. Teemo pudo ver que más daño pudo causar a continuación, ya que vio que Lorg tenía toda su cara completamente quemada en la parte izquierda.

Teemo se paro en la cima de unas cajas, lo que lo hacía un poco más alto que un ser humano. Estaba buscando a Katarina, ella no había recibido daños y todavía podía andar rondando por la sala. Por otra parte, Teemo tenía un montón de cortes profundos y pequeños en sus brazos de arriba abajo y en algunas partes del pecho y la espalda. Teemo agarró los vendajes de su mochila y comenzó a vendarse sus heridas. Teemo observó el agua alrededor de su pequeña zona segura, la cual se había amontonado y parecía una pequeña piscina. Teemo observo con mucho cuidado, ya que no podía hacerse invisible debido a que el blanco de la niebla con el gris de las rocas y el marrón de las cajas lo hacían prácticamente imposible. Teemo vio lo que estaba buscando, unas pisadas en el agua le dieron a Teemo de inmediato la idea de donde podía estar Katarina. Incluso si ella estaba encima de las cajas, tendría que pisar el agua para atacar a Teemo. Las pisadas le dieron a Teemo una indicación de que ella podría estar detrás de él. Teemo tomó unos perdigones de su mochila y estaba dispuesto a tirárselos. Si se los lanzaba con la fuerza suficiente, estos podrían explotar, lo que podría envenenar a la asesina.

Momentos después, Teemo la vio caminando entre unas cajas. "Teemo has peleado de forma, umm, valiente, pero esta cueva será tu tumba." Katarina dijo con voz burlona entre risas cuando dijo valiente.

"Si muero yo, moriremos todos. Tengo más minas puestas a nuestro alrededor. Podría decir que tu caíste en mi trampa Katarina." Dijo Teemo desafiante golpeándose el pecho. Mantuvo su puño apretado para que ella no pudiera ver que eran perdigones y dijo: "Con solo pulsar este botón, todas las mina que puse en esta cueva explotaran, y nos mataran ya sea con la explosión inicial o enterrándonos bajo tierra por el resto de nuestros días."

"Teemo, tu Yordle psicópata, no te atreverías y sé que tú no puedes tener más minas. No puedes llevar tantas y si tenías mas, probablemente eran una o dos." Katarina dijo mientras detuvo su caminata hacia el Yordle.

"¿Quieres probarme? ¿Quieres a Teemo? Ven por ÉL!" Gritó Teemo mientras le arrojó los perdigones que tenía en su mano izquierda lo más fuerte que pudo. Katarina tuvo que tomar una decisión dividida. Por una parte, podría ignorar a Teemo y matarlo o dar marcha atrás y pelear otro día. Ella se agachó y se preparo para dar rienda suelta a su Loto Mortal, pero se detuvo cuando la mano derecha de Teemo comenzó a sacudirse y vio como el pulgar presionaba ligeramente lo que tenía. Katarina pensó rápidamente y uso su Shunpo y se teletransporto al lado de los hermanos del silencio mientras veía la cara fría de Teemo, siempre tan tranquilo y listo para matar. "Vámonos de aquí." Dijo Katarina y se apresuraron por salir de la cueva. Teemo vio como se fueron, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba gravemente herido y no podía pelear contra Katarina en esas condiciones. Teemo procedió a salir de la sala y se adentró más profundamente en la cueva para buscar a los rehenes. Tenía al menos que poder o tratar de salvar algo de esta fallida misión…

 **Notas**

 **Lo siento, me emocione mucho escribiendo esta historia y no pude resistirlo.**

 **Teemo logró sobrevivir a esta pelea, pero podrá salir con vida?**


	10. Capitulo 10

"Huh… huh… huh… huh…" Teemo caminaba por el túnel respirando y jadeando fuertemente debido al dolor y a la pérdida de sangre. Afortunadamente sus vendajes habían detenido el sangrado por completo, asegurando la supervivencia de Teemo, por el momento. Los vendajes de Teemo ya no estaban blancos, sino más bien de color rojo oscuro. La visión de Teemo se volvió ligeramente borrosa, pero aun así podía ver a una distancia considerable por delante del túnel. Teemo tenía que encontrar a los rehenes rápidamente o sino no saldría vivo de ese infierno. De repente Teemo oyó voces resonando por el túnel y se preparó una vez más para frenar su ligera respiración mientras se movía junto al entorno. Debido a sus vendajes rojos, ya no podía camuflarse decentemente y procedió a dirigirse hacia las voces.

"Por Dios! Alguna vez puedes quedarte callado maldito Yordle de mierda!" Dijo una voz de mujer algo ronca.

"Yo digo que lo matemos ahora, quiero decir, así tenemos uno menos de estas sabandijas en Valoran." Dijo un hombre con voz profunda.

"No podemos, la Liga investigaría toda esta área para saber cómo y porque murió un campeón aquí. Noxus sería expulsado y sabes quienes perderían la cabeza por eso? Nosotros, así que mejor toma ese cuchillo y corta esas zanahorias como una buena sirvienta de casa."

"Sirvienta de casa? Perra, te sacare las tripas! Aquí tu eres la mujer y vas a escuchar al hombre que manda aquí y ese soy yo!" Respondió el hombre muy enojado.

Teemo se acercó más y más a las voces hasta que dobló una esquina para ver otra sala ligeramente más grande que su casa. Al dar la vuelta por la otra esquina, vio que ambos se echaron a reír, ya que estaban sentados en unas sillas bebiendo cerveza de unas pintas. Claramente estaban borrachos y no representaban mayor amenaza para Teemo, pero aún así el explorador examinó la situación. Comenzó con los dos soldados y lentamente miró por toda la habitación examinando todos los detalles que pudo.

"Papá, ¿Qué quieren hacer con nosotros? ¿Qué somos para ellos y porque te hicieron tanto daño?-" gritó la voz de un niño que estaba detrás de los noxianos.

"Ellos son Noxianos, son gente mala, y harán lo necesario para gobernar sobre la gente que ellos consideren débil, pero Lucky, tú no eres débil, tampoco lo es tu padre, y demonios, tampoco lo es la Ciudad de Bandle." Respondió la voz de un varón joven con un tono de querer gritar para demostrar algo a toda costa.

"Espera, no pueden ser él y su hijo." Pensó Teemo mientras empezó a caminar a lo largo de la pared, lejos de los noxianos.

"Dije que te callaras de una vez bicho estúpido!" Dijo el hombre levantándose y sacando un cuchillo mientras se acercaba a los rehenes en la esquina. Teemo todavía no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero podía escuchar jadeos y pudo ver como el niño gritaba al observar que el noxiano estaba frente a él para apuñalarlo.

"Hijo de perra! No te atrevas a ponerle ni un dedo encima o si no yo mismo te mato con ese cuchillo!-" gritó el rehén más viejo.

"Papá no dejes que me hagan daño! No por favor, déjame en paz! ¡No!" Gritó el niño mientras el noxiano levantó el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza.

"Di tus oraciones rata!" Grito el noxiano cuando el cuchillo comenzó a caer hacia abajo.

"QUE TAL TU, LOCO DE MIERDA!" Gritó Teemo saltando en su espalda y con su cuchillo rápidamente le rajó la garganta. Con un solo murmullo el hombre comenzó a sangrar y cayó de rodillas.

"Mierda es Teemo! ¡Joder!" Dijo la mujer cuando el hombre cayó al suelo. Ella procedió a desenvainar su espada, pero Teemo era demasiado rápido para la soldada ebria, por lo que el saco su cuchillo del cadáver del hombre y rápidamente también le rajó la garganta de un tajo limpio. Teemo se dio la vuelta para ver a los dos Yordles en la esquina, uno era un niño y el otro un adulto joven. El adulto llevaba una sencilla camisa de tela, pantalones y unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. El cual estaba manchado con aceite, grasa y otros líquidos desconocidos. Llevaba gafas en su cabeza lo que partía su peinado estilo Mohawk por la mitad. Sus ojos eran de un tono rojo brillante y su cara era bastante similar a la de un ratón. Todo su pelaje era de color azul, mientras que el área alrededor de su cuello y su boca era de un tono blanco con algo de azul. Tenía moretones y cortes en su rostro. El niño Yordle parecía rondar los tres años de edad, llevaba un pijama de seda. Su pelaje era de color azul y bastante corto como el de su madre. Sus ojos eran de color azul brillante y lucía una cresta igual a la de su padre, solo que su pelo era rubio. Su rostro también tenía similitudes con un ratón.

"No te preocupes, estoy aquí para sacarlos de este lugar. Escucha Rumble, necesito que hagas todo lo que te ordene, no importa lo que pase. Entiendes?" Dijo Teemo mientras cortaba las cuerdas que sostenían sus manos contra la pared de roca.

"Teemo, hombre, me alegro de verte! Katarina entro en mi casa en mitad de la noche y nos secuestro a mí y a mi hijo. Gracias a Dios que Poppy no estaba en casa o quien sabe lo que podría haber pasado." Dijo Rumble.

"Tío Teemo viniste a salvarnos!" Lucky dijo abrazándolo tan pronto como sus manos estuvieron libres. "Tío Teemo ¿Por qué estas tan viscoso?" Lucky dijo cuando lo soltó y vio que sus manos estaban rojas.

"No te preocupes por mi pequeño, estoy bien, ahora puedo confiar en ti para que seas el mejor espía del mundo y estés muy tranquilito? Vamos a jugar un juego, como las escondidas, ok?" Dijo Teemo mientras se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente y en silencio por el túnel con Rumble detrás de él. Lucky asintió con su cabeza y los siguió haciendo las mismas cosas que ellos. Teemo observó la cueva y comenzó a recordar el cruce por donde estaba la sala donde él peleo contra los Hermanos del Silencio y Katarina. Lucky se aferraba lo más fuerte posible a su padre mientras todos seguían el camino lo mas silenciosamente posible. Pronto llegaron al cruce y comenzaron a dirigirse por el único camino que Teemo no tomó.

Cuando los tres se dirigieron hacia el túnel oscuro, en medio de todo el silencio se podían escuchar voces provenientes del camino. "Necesito que se queden aquí por un momento, volveré." Dijo Teemo levantando la mano para que se detuvieran. Se acerco a Rumble y le dijo en el oído. "Rumble, si lo recuerdo bien, los detalles de mi misión decían que la entrada del túnel esta a la derecha. Voy a dejarlos correr y no miren para atrás, Corki los llevara de regreso a la Ciudad de Bandle, diríjanse a la aldea de Brace que está a solo tres millas de aquí. Una vez que estén en la aldea, vayan a la tienda de un hombre que solo vende algas y díganle. -Mi madre volverá en el barco de la tecnología y la ciencia.- Y ellos los llevaran al encuentro para volver a casa." Teemo sacó su brújula de su mochila y se la entregó a Rumble. Rumble solo la miró por un momento antes de volver a observar a Teemo.

"Pero Teemo, que hay de ti? Puede que no…" Rumble fue cortado cuando se escucharon pisadas por el túnel.

"Rumble, aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan, buena suerte amigo y adiós." Dijo Teemo cuando se levantó y se dirigió al medio del camino y gritó unos insultos en contra de Noxus, luego se dirigió por el camino lateral con todos los guardias detrás de él. Rumble solo podía observar como casi más de una docena de soldados lo perseguían, dejando libre el camino de la derecha. "Vamos Lucky, dejemos que Teemo les patee el trasero a esos tipos mientras nos vamos." Rumble dijo mientras tomó a Lucky en sus brazos y comenzó a correr por el polvoriento tunel.

"El tío Teemo va a estar bien? Creo que estaba herido. Papá, tengo mucho miedo." Dijo Lucky mientras se aferraba a la camisa de su padre mirándolo a los ojos.

"Teemo va a estar bien. Por algo le dicen el -Explorador Veloz-. Él estará bien." Respondió Rumble sonriéndole a Lucky mientras doblaron una esquina y vieron una luz en el largo camino.

 **Notas**

 **Podrán Teemo, Rumble y Lucky volver a casa con vida? Podrá Teemo perder a los guardias que lo persiguen?**

 **Miren vamos a aclarar las cosas por si quedaron confundidos, en esta historia Rumble y Poppy se enamoraron y se casaron en algún momento, y también tuvieron un hijo, el niño llamado Lucky, además Teemo y Rumble son buenos amigos, por lo que Lucky lo llama tío.**


	11. Capitulo 11

Teemo siguió corriendo por el túnel tratando de alejar a los guardias lo más posible de la entrada de la cueva para que Rumble y Lucky pudieran escapar. Con los guardias pisándole los talones, Teemo no tuvo otra opción más que seguir corriendo hasta llegar a algún lugar para hacerse invisible y poder volver a la entrada para reunirse con Rumble y Lucky. Este túnel estaba completamente oscuro, no habían antorchas para iluminar el camino, pero los noxianos si llevaban por lo que era peligroso. Continuo corriendo durante tres minutos cuando escucho agua corriendo y eso le dio una idea. Teemo podía decir que más adelante había un rio subterráneo con alguna cascada o repisa para hacer todas esas salpicaduras. Teemo corrió por el túnel saltando y pasando alrededor de estalagmitas pequeñas y grandes con la misma cantidad de piedras filosas colgando desde el techo, seguido muy de cerca por los soldados de Noxus. Teemo entro en una zona en la que había un rio que dividía el área, el explorador se metió por un agujero en la pared y se cubrió detrás de una estalagmita que era dos veces más grandes que un ser humano promedio. Teemo inhalo profundamente para calmarse para ocultar su presencia, desplazándose lentamente a los alrededores. En poco tiempo sus perseguidores entraron en la zona y comenzaron a rastrear el área.

"Encuéntrenlo! No puede haber ido muy lejos! Vayan en grupos de a cuatro, que nadie vaya solo!" Dijo un noxiano con voz suave en un tono preocupado. Cada grupo de soldados tenía uno que llevaba una antorcha para revisar las zonas de forma adecuada. Teemo comenzó a entrar en panico cuando vio que un grupo se acercaba a su posición. Cuando los soldados estaban a solo veinte pies de distancia, Teemo tomó una piedra y la lanzó al arroyo cercano. Al caer al agua todos los soldados miraron hacia el agua.

"Busquen en el agua!" Dijo el mismo hombre mientras su grupo corrió hacia el agua y comenzaron a buscar. El grupo cerca de Teemo paso corriendo, salvando a Teemo de ser descubierto por el momento. Teemo tomó otra roca y la lanzó de tal manera que rebotaría sonando como si alguien estuviera corriendo en el agua. "¡Allí esta!" Gritó uno de ellos al escuchar el ruido de "alguien corriendo" por el agua. Los soldados siguieron al otro haciendo bastante ruido mientras corrían para perseguir a Teemo. El Yordle observó como los muy idiotas persiguieron a la piedra por un momento antes de recordar el camino de vuelta al túnel. Tenía que alcanzar a Rumble y a Lucky para ayudarlos a llegar al pueblo. Teemo volvió al lugar donde se separaron sintiendo que habían pasado horas cuando en realidad solo habían pasado unos minutos. Teemo siguió la luz del día proveniente de otro túnel para poder escapar de este infierno.

Teemo estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando oyó pasos detrás de él. Rápidamente sacó su cuchillo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su perseguidor. Para la sorpresa de Teemo, su enemigo estaba literalmente a solo unos pasos de él balanceando una maza de guerra directamente hacia la cabeza de Teemo. "Te atrapé idiota!"- Gritó el noxiano. Teemo apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar el brazo derecho para cubrirse la cabeza. Con un fuerte golpe la maza hizo contacto con el brazo del Yordle, y el golpe fue tan fuerte que tiró a Teemo contra una pared. Teemo perdió su cuchillo, ya que se la cayó al suelo cuando golpeó la pared. Teemo trató de sacar su otro cuchillo, pero su brazo derecho estaba flácido y le dolía mucho. Se había roto el brazo, y en estos momentos ya no servía para nada. Antes de que Teemo pudiera alcanzar su cuchillo con la mano izquierda, el soldado lo tomó de la camisa y lo levanto como si fuera una pluma con su mano izquierda y sosteniendo su maza con la derecha. Teemo gritó de dolor por el duro maltrato del soldado cuando este lo estrelló contra la pared y lo mantuvo ahí. El noxiano levanto su mano derecha, aún con la maza en mano y procedió a darle golpes en la cara a Teemo tanto con el puño como con la maza. La cabeza de Teemo fue azotada de nuevo contra la pared al recibir el primer golpe y al instante sintió como la sangre corría por su rostro ya que le rompieron la nariz al instante. Cuando la cabeza de Teemo chocó contra la pared, el explorador comenzó a sentirse mareado y sintió correr un liquido caliente por su espalda en cuestión de segundos. Teemo se preparo para otro golpe al ver que el soldado hecho su brazo hacia atrás para lanzar otro puñetazo. Teemo uso su mano izquierda para alcanzar lentamente la navaja que estaba en su mochila. El explorador recibió otro puñetazo y casi perdió el conocimiento ya que este golpe fue aún más fuerte. Teemo volvió a sentir como su cabeza golpeaba contra la pared y le escupió al noxiano una mezcla de saliva y sangre.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes hijo de perra? Carajo! Mi madre golpea más fuerte y está muerta!" Dijo Teemo tratando de resistir otro golpe para poder tomar su navaja de forma correcta. El noxiano sonrió lleno de ira. "¿Qué dices rata? Que acaso esas serán tus últimas palabras? Si así lo quieres, muere!" El levantó su maza para golpear a Teemo directo en la cabeza. Teemo vio su oportunidad y sacó su navaja, presionó el resorte y la desenvaino, la enterró en la mano del hombre y la tiró hacia abajo causándole un enorme corte. El hombre dejo caer a Teemo mientras gritaba de dolor. Teemo no le dio ninguna chance y le cortó el tendón de Aquiles haciendo caer al enorme hombre sobre una rodilla el cual todavía gritaba de dolor. Teemo saltó sobre la espalda del hombre y le clavó su navaja en el cráneo. En ese momento todo lo que se escucho en el túnel fue silencio, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo.

"Parece que nadie me escucho, bueno, hora de irse." Dijo Teemo volviendose hacia la luz, el explorador corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la boca de la cueva la cual terminaba aquí. Teemo comenzó a correr aun mas rapido mientras se acercaba al final de la cueva con la luz cada vez mas brillante. Teemo saltó hacia afuera de la cueva con su navaja en la mano, listo para pelear contra cualquier soldado que estuviera allí, pero se sorprendio al ver que no había nadie. Teemo miró a su alrededor para adaptarse a la repentina claridad y vio que estaba en el borde de un acantilado que estaba sobre el camino hacia un pueblo que iba bajo la montaña. En la parte inferior de la montaña, Teemo pudo ver como dos figuras salieron corriendo de la selva por la que él entro. Teemo vio que la única manera de alcanzarlos era por el camino a su izquierda siguiendo por el camino del deseo. Teemo se volvió para seguir el camino cuando escucho una voz bastante alta reír. Teemo se volvió rápidamente y lanzó su navaja con todas sus fuerzas. Teemo se quedo horrorizado al ver como su navaja era desintegrada en el aire por nada menos que Veigar, el Pequeño Maestro Del Mal.

"Teemo, no puedes detener lo que está por venir. Ni la Ciudad de Bandle, ni Noxus, ni siquiera la Liga podrá detenerlo! Nadie podrá! Ahora corre Teemo! Corre! Quiero la satisfacción de matar a Teemo, no a este pedazo de mierda frente a mí! Mírate, sangrando, herido, demonios ya ni siquiera puedes usar tu brazo! No podré estar orgulloso si digo que maté a Teemo cuando prácticamente estaba en su lecho de muerte!" Dijo Veigar con rabia señalando con su bastón de forma amenazante a Teemo mientras él estaba de pie en una roca cerca del acantilado. Veigar tenía razón, el brazo de Teemo estaba roto y no tenía armas para defenderse de Veigar quien prácticamente no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño. Teemo no podía decir si Veigar estaba sonriendo o frunciéndole el seño, todo lo que sabía era que Veigar lo estaba dejando ir y que moriría por nada si intentaba hacer algo.

Teemo se volvió y comenzó a correr colina abajo mientras sostenía su brazo derecho contra su pecho usando su mano izquierda, escuchando como Veigar reía de forma desquiciada a unos metros de distancia detrás de él. Teemo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegó a la parte inferior de la colina, donde hizo un giro en U hacia el camino del deseo para poder alcanzar a Rumble y Lucky. Teemo se volvió para ver si Veigar seguía allí, pero el hechicero ya no estaba a la vista. Teemo siguió corriendo con las energías que le quedaban mientras estaba cerca de llegar en unos minutos a la parte inferior de la montaña. Giro a la izquierda para seguir el camino por el que vio pasar a su amigo junto a su hijo, los cuales pasaron junto a la estatua de la deidad que él vio cuando había llegado. Una vez más, Teemo no se detuvo mientras corría hacia abajo por el borde de la selva, ya que apenas podía ver más adelante. Su visión estaba fallando a medida que se acercaba y su respiración era cada vez mas débil. En un momento Teemo vomitó exhausto de la enorme carrera que había hecho, lo que también causo que sus heridas comenzaran a sangrar de nuevo. Teemo apenas podía oír, ya que todo lo que oía era un golpeteo dentro de su cabeza, el cual ahogaba todos los otros sonidos. Solo con su visión borrosa pudo ver a alguien acercarse a él mientras él corría hacia ellos. Teemo se acerco a ellos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar colapsó, cayendo con las luces apagadas y perdiendo el conocimiento.

 **Notas**

 **Teemo ha logrado escapar de la cueva junto a Rumble y su hijo. Pero ¿Qué tan graves son sus heridas?**


	12. Capitulo 12

"… ¿Qué paso?"

Teemo despertó, vagamente consciente de su entorno, lo único que sentía era un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo. Estaba consciente de que alguien lo estaba cargando en sus hombros. En un momento Teemo pudo escuchar gritando mientras el ruido causo que perdiera la conciencia de nuevo como si hubiera sido golpeado por un martillo en la cabeza. Teemo despertó de nuevo, esta vez escuchaba el sonido de unas hélices y más gente gritando. "¿No pueden callarse? Me está doliendo la cabeza…" Pensó Teemo viendo con dificultad que estaba atado en algo. Todo lo que Teemo sabía era que el inmenso dolor lo hizo colapsar de nuevo. Teemo volvió despertar con una máscara extraña en su cara y habían unas luces muy brillantes lo que lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Teemo sintió mucho frio y se entumeció. El explorador entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba que estaba en una habitación blanca y frente a él habían varios Yordles vestidos de blanco. Teemo vio que uno tomó algo y se inclinó sobre él. Lo que Teemo sintió ahora sobrepaso el frio con suficiente dolor para provocarle un subidon enorme de la presión, lo que lo hizo debilitarse y perder el conocimiento otra vez.

 ***flashback***

 _Teemo abrió de nuevo los ojos al escuchar explosiones y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la parte trasera de un avión Yordle. "Carajo, esta si será una caída, no crees Teemo?" Dijo un Yordle que llevaba puesto un uniforme del Escuadrón Omega. El avión se sacudió violentamente ya que un misil enemigo le rozó por metros. "Tu si sabes Johnny. Mejor saltemos o si no estamos fritos." Dijo Teemo desabrochándose el cinturón y tomando un paracaídas. Johnny hizo lo mismo y el explorador tomó el intercomunicador y gritó a través de él._

 _"Les habla Teemo, vamos a saltar un poco más temprano de lo habíamos preparado, así que prepárense para volver a casa." Dijo Teemo quien procedió a presionar un botón verde al lado de la zona de apertura de toda la parte trasera, lo que hizo que se abriera para que los Yordles pudieran saltar. "Estas listo Johnny?" Preguntó Teemo, pero él no espero una respuesta de su compañero y saltó del avión. Teemo sin mirar atrás ya estaba libre en caída libre por el aire a una velocidad increíble viendo que Johnny estaba detrás de él. Teemo vio luces apuntando hacia el cielo y escucho varias explosiones, mientras disparaban misiles, flechas metálicas y rayos mágicos hacia al avión en el que él venía volando. Teemo tomó la cuerda y tiro de ella, haciendo que comenzara a caer a una velocidad menos letal, el explorador comenzó a descender y aterrizó en medio de un bosque que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad. Teemo la miró una última vez antes de que todo se viera oscurecido por los arboles. Su objetivo vivía en esa ciudad. La ciudad de Noxus se encontraba apenas un par de metros mas allá de esos bosques. Teemo alzó la vista para ver como el avión era alcanzado por un rayo de energía y comenzaba a caer, luego bajo la vista para ver que se había atrapado en las ramas de los arboles. Teemo sacó su cuchillo y cortó las cuerdas del paracaídas, y mientras caía escucho una enorme explosión que solo podía haber sido causada por el avión que había montado. Teemo cayó libre al suelo, ordenó sus pensamientos mientras corría por el bosque y escucho fuertes quejidos por encima de él, cuando estaba a unos pasos de la ciudad. Teemo miró hacia arriba y vio que Johnny todavía estaba luchando para librarse de los arboles._

 _"Ay vamos Johnny, ya bájate, no es tiempo para andar jugando." Dijo el explorador mirando a su amigo mientras este maldecia a las ramas. Johnny se calmó y cortó las cuerdas al igual que Teemo lo había hecho. Cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo y maldijo al caer dolorosamente sobre su trasero. Teemo le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Teemo y Johnny se dirigieron hacia la ciudad silenciosamente. Después de diez minutos dejaron las ramas y los arboles y se encontraban frente a la ciudad de Noxus. "Sabes Teemo, seremos los primeros Yordles en entrar a Noxus y salir con vida, que mejor que estar con tu hermano no?" Dijo Johnny quien casi no podía ocultar su emoción. Teemo asintió muy lentamente, ya que comenzó a ocultarse en el entorno, siguiendo furtivamente su camino hacia las murallas de la ciudad._

 ***fin del flashback***

En ese momento, tres Yordles iban corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo, pasando a otros Yordles que estaban sentados en sillas con vendas en sus cuerpos mientras otros llevaban mascarillas y ropa blanca. Doblaron por el otro pasillo y pasaron muchas habitaciones, cada una con una persona montada en una máquina para mantenerlos vivos. Los tres Yordles estaban dentro del hospital de la Ciudad de Bandle y pronto encontraron la habitación que estaban buscando. Entraron en orden a la habitación y miraron con horror como Teemo yacía en una cama. Su brazo derecho estaba enyesado, su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendas, las cuales estaban la mayoría de un color rojo brillante, el torso de Teemo también tenía muchas vendas y tenía manchas de color rojo por todos lados. Su respiración era lenta y muy poco profunda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y no los abrió ante la ruidosa entrada de los recién llegados. También notaron que Heimerdinger, Rumble, Lucky y el General Kitsu estaban allí. Rumble tenía unas vendas, pero solo sobre unas pequeñas heridas en su cara. El mecánico se levanto y se dirigió hacia uno de los recién llegados, quien llevaba una armadura de cuero con metal chapado en el pecho de la armadura y placas de hierro en sus hombros, ella también llevaba un cinturón que sostenía su armadura. Ella tenía el pelo rubio y muy largo, por lo que lo llevaba en dos grandes colas de caballo detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color violeta, su pelaje era azul y corto pero con mas grosor cerca de las orejas, tenía un diente que sobresalía ligeramente de su boca ya que era un poco más grande de lo habitual. Rumble llego hasta ella y se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

"Rumble estás bien y Lucky está a salvo, estaba tan preocupada, casi me da un infarto cuando no los encontré!" Dijo la Yordle femenina con una voz sorprendentemente alegre a pesar de estar nerviosa. "Está bien Poppy, Teemo nos salvo y Lucky no recibió ningún daño, pero el salió muy herido durante el rescate." Dijo Rumble. "Mami llegaste!" Gritó Lucky quien corrió hacia Poppy y salto en sus brazos mientras ella alejo con cuidado a Rumble para que Lucky no cayera sobre ellos, tomó al niño en medio del aire y le dio un fuerte abrazo también. "Mami, me estas apretando." Dijo Lucky librándose finalmente del abrazo. "Lo siento Lucky, mamá tendrá mas cuidado la próxima vez." Y ella le dio a Lucky una gran sonrisa. La otra Yordle mujer llevaba una vestimenta más sencilla, una simple camiseta marrón y unos pantalones del mismo color, no llevaba zapatos ni botas. Su pelo era de color blanco, semejante al plateado y tenía poco pelaje para cubrir sus características, también llevaba un pequeño aro de bronce en la oreja derecha y usaba guantes de cuero para poder usar su arma de elección, un cañón, sus ojos eran de un color marrón vibrante como el que tu verías en un árbol. La última persona en entrar a la sala tenía un monto de placas de metal las cuales cubrían todo su cuerpo para protegerlo de su trabajo. Llevaba unas pesadas botas de hierro y unos guantes que cubrían la mayor parte de sus manos, por debajo de todo ese metal había un traje de cuero muy cómodo que le permitía moverse sin ser estorbado por el metal. Llevaba unas gafas que estaban encima de su casco de metal. Tenía un pelaje moreno y bastante desordenado. Afortunadamente no tenía ninguna de sus armas en este momento, ya que sería un problema bastante explosivo si tuviera alguna. Tenía un pequeño aro en su oreja izquierda y a pesar de que su cara era pequeña, podía hacer una sonrisa perturbadoramente grande. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Tristana habló.

"Dios mío… que le paso!?" Gritó Tristana señalando a Teemo mientras observaba al doctor presente en la sala.

"Oh Tristana, veo que por fin estas aquí, y también Ziggs y Poppy. Bueno, ahora que todos están aquí podre decirles lo que le paso a Teemo y el estado en el que se encuentra actualmente. Y por lo que me dijo el general Kitsu, Corki está de viaje en un pueblo para recoger suministros." Dijo el doctor recogiendo un portapapeles con notas escritas en él.

"Bueno, ya dígalo doctor!" Gritó Tristana mientras caminaba hacia atrás y adelante en frente de la puerta mientras que los demás se sentaron.

"Durante su misión recibió varias heridas de seria gravedad y este es el resumen. Teemo recibió 23 cortes, laceraciones y puñaladas, todas juntas. Su brazo izquierdo se destrozo en seis partes, incluyendo el hombro, tiene dos costillas rotas y cuatro dañadas, la parte de atrás de su cráneo quedo destrozada y sufrió una contusión extrema, también ha sufrido un daño cerebral enorme, tiene un pulmón perforado por una de sus costillas rotas, también se rompió su clavícula, ahora mismo está en un estado de coma." Dijo el doctor mirando el portapapeles, a sabiendas de que la mayoría de los presentes eran campeones de la Ciudad de Bandle y no eran ajenos a este tipo de cosas.

"Oiga doctor, ¿L-Lo va a lograr?" Preguntó Rumble en voz baja.

"Miren en todos mis años como doctor, nunca había visto un cuerpo tan destrozado, incluso si se recupera nunca volverá a ser el mismo, su brazo no se moverá como antes, pero el daño causado a su cerebro es demasiado grave, no tenemos la tecnología o la magia para ayudarlo. Tampoco pudimos recuperar todos los fragmentos de hueso de su cerebro." Dijo el doctor frente a Rumble.

"Espere… ¿Quiere decir que…?" Poppy habló pero fue interrumpida.

"Lamentablemente si, sin un milagro morirá. No sé si será en minutos o en días. Teemo es alguien fuerte, pero apenas sobrevivió a la cirugía, por lo que tal vez sobrevivirá uno o dos días mas." Dijo el doctor haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala lo miraran con incredulidad.

 **Notas**

 **Ante la noticia de la inminente muerte de Teemo ¿Podrán los amigos de nuestro héroe encontrar una forma de ayudarlo?**


	13. Capitulo 13

"Sin un milagro, morirá…" Esas palabras retumbaron en las cabezas de todos los presentes…

Lucky comenzó a llorar al escuchar las palabras del doctor mientras que Rumble golpeo la pared más cercana a él maldiciendo en voz baja, Heimerdinger se sentó con las manos en su cabeza, mientras que Ziggs se dejo caer contra la pared lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Tanto Poppy como Tristana miraron a Teemo, el cual todavía no mostraba señales de reacción alguna. El general Kitsu maldijo también en voz alta, temblando lleno de rabia. El doctor se disculpo ya que había hecho todo lo que pudo y se retiro de la habitación para ayudar a más personas.

"Teemo muriendo, n-no puedo creerlo. No pu- no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo va a morir frente a mí y no puedo hacer nada al respecto." Rumble dijo colocando su cabeza en la pared, con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Ni siquiera tus maquinas pueden ayudarlo Heimer? Seguramente tú podrías hacer algo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Tristana dirigiéndose hacia Heimerdinger.

"Lo siento, me llevaría días e incluso semanas para poder hacer algo que pueda salvar a Teemo y no creo que él tenga tiempo para esperar. Esto va mas allá de mi Tristana." Dijo el inventor mirando a Tristana y luego a Teemo cuando termino la frase.

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Tal vez sea un constructor de bombas, pero maldición hare todo lo que pueda para que Teemo salga vivo de esta!" Dijo Ziggs dando un pisotón en el suelo.

"Debe haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos!" Rumble respondió observando por la ventana el exterior mientras pensaba en todos los que había conocido en la Liga.

"Podríamos pedirle ayuda a los Invocadores, ellos tienen el poder para evitar la muerte y restaurar la fuerza de todos los que deseen." Dijo Tristana juntando las manos cuando la idea vino a ella.

"No podemos, ELLOS se darán cuenta de lo que paso y seremos expulsados de la Liga, lo que nos dejara libres para una invasión de nuestros enemigos, al igual que Jonia fue invadida por Noxus." Respondió el general Kitsu negando con la cabeza de forma molesta.

"Jonia? Jonia? Carajo ya sé quién puede ayudarnos!" Gritó Rumble dando un salto de alegría y mirando a todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **?...**

Teemo estaba sentado en una absoluta oscuridad y completamente solo en ese abismo negro. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?" Dijo Teemo en voz alta mientras se levantaba y miraba alrededor. "Bueno, supongo que tengo que ir por este camino." Bromeó Teemo mientras caminaba hacia adelante. "Que extraño, estoy usando mi uniforme del Escuadrón Omega, sin embargo… me siento cómodo." Dijo el explorador quien siguió caminando con una sensación de estar flotando encima de él. "No siento ningún dolor, que extraño." Dijo Teemo quien se sentía completamente insensible por salvar sus emociones.

"Corre, corre pequeño Yordle!" Gritó una voz ronca que resonó en los oídos de Teemo y los alrededores.

De repente Teemo fue consumido por el terror por motivos que no podía comprender, pero hizo lo que le dijeron y corrió. "Qué? Porque no puedo detener esta sensación." Dijo el explorador mientras seguía corriendo.

"Eso es porque aquí no puedes esconderte de nosotros O más bien de ti mismo. Aquí estas abierto a nosotros, aquí es donde tu verdadero ser es revelado." Dijo una voz suave y calmante, que también hizo eco a su alrededor como la otra voz.

Esta vez Teemo sintió una calma abrumadora que amenazaba con hacerlo caer dormido, pero dormirse de la forma en la que no despertaría nunca. "No! No voy a caer en este lugar y sus engaños!" Gritó Teemo dejándose caer de rodillas tratando de luchar contra el sueño.

"Este parece fuerte!" Dijo la voz ronca con algo de diversión.

"En efecto, pero tendrá la voluntad para continuar con su viaje?" Respondió la voz suave.

"Esto solo es un sueño! Voy a despertar y serviré a la Ciudad de Bandle como siempre lo he hecho!" Gritó Teemo quien pudo resistir el cansancio, ya que ahora estaba apoyado en una sola rodilla.

"No somos sueños, somos el despertar." Dijo la voz suave.

"Yo sé quiénes son ustedes, pero no seré parte de su jueguito de caza. Soy Teemo y no estoy dispuesto a morir!" Grito el explorador de pie señalando a la oscuridad. "Salgan de una vez, les voy a demostrar que esta no es mi hora y que yo decidiré como y cuando voy a morir!" Gritó Teemo golpeándose el pecho.

"Cree que puede vencernos!" Dijo la voz ronca riendo.

"Teemo, a eso le llaman negación." Dijo la voz suave con algo de severidad.

La oscuridad paso lentamente a ser un campo sin fin lleno de hierba. El sol brillaba y el cielo estaba azul con algunas nubes. Era tranquilo, hermoso y por sobre todo le dio a Teemo una sensación de tranquilidad. Entre la hierba se elevó una figura de oídos largos y blancos. La figura parecía llevar una máscara de madera de color azul oscuro. Esa figura era delgada y elegante, parecía tener la forma de una mujer y una oveja. Llevaba un arco de los cuales Teemo solo había visto uno y era tan único como quien lo poseía. Tenía remolinos en los oídos y en algunas partes del cuerpo, además de los ojos azules más vibrantes que Teemo jamás había visto. Los agujeros para los ojos de la mascara tenían el mismo color pero parecían tener fuego al mismo tiempo. La máscara en si parecía tener la cara de un lobo y tenía un símbolo en la frente que parecía ser un signo de interrogación hacia atrás pero sin el punto. "Me conocen por muchos nombres, pero no puedo negar que soy una de las mascaras de los Kindred, soy la Oveja y jamás uno…" Dijo la Oveja.

"Sin el otro! Yo soy la otra mascara de los Kindred, soy el Lobo y tú no puedes escapar de nosotros. Tarde o temprano todos se reunirán con nosotros en el final!" Dijo el Lobo cuando el paisaje cambio a un campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres y órganos decorando el paisaje. El sol desapareció y el cielo quedo nublado con truenos visibles a la distancia. Desde atrás había una pila de cadáveres amontonados que parecían tener la forma de una nube oscura. La nube era del mismo color que la máscara de la Oveja. Cuando el Lobo abrió la boca el mismo brillo azul que aparecía de los ojos de la Oveja salió de las fauces del Lobo. La máscara del Lobo era parecida a la de una oveja y era tan blanca como la piel de la Oveja, pero su marca era negra, y también parecía un signo de interrogación al revés y otra vez sin el punto.

"No voy a aceptar la muerte! Voy a pelear hasta que yo diga cuándo voy a morir!" Dijo Teemo buscando su cuchillo solo para ver que no tenía nada. El explorador simplemente se paro con orgullo frente a los Kindred.

El campo de batalla se dividió por la mitad y una mitad quedo normal, llena de hierba, mientras que la otra mitad quedo completamente oscura, con los cadáveres decorando la oscuridad. Teemo contempló el campo y la hierba con incredulidad. "Bueno Teemo, si estas tan ansioso por qué no eliges ahora? Eliges mis flechas?" Pregunto la Oveja de pie en el lado de la hierba.

"O mis dientes? Disfrutaré esta cacería si me elijes." Dijo el Lobo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se paraba en el camino lleno de cadáveres.

Teemo se quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que decidio responder. "¿Y si no escojo ninguna?" Preguntó Teemo.

"Entonces morirás aquí mismo. Y solo tu espíritu decidirá la forma en la que te irás." Dijeron los Kindred como uno solo. "Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, no importa porque no podrás escapar de tu decisión. Solo recuerda que pronto te exigiremos una respuesta." Dijeron los Kindred. Teemo se paro en ambos terrenos y comenzó a pensar y a reflexionar.

 **Notas**

 **Teemo se ha encontrado con los Kindred, mientras tanto sus amigos siguen buscando una manera de ayudarlo a sobrevivir pero ¿Lo lograran a tiempo?**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Y esos dos hermanos, no se detenían ante nada, juntos, eran imparables…**

"Rumble! Eres un genio! He visto y recibido curaciones de Soraka que han impedido que varios campeones mueran de ataques muy potentes." Dijo Heimerdinger saltando de alegría de su silla.

"Pero no sabemos donde esta ella en este momento. Ella es una curandera trotamundos, ella podría estar en cualquier lugar." Dijo Ziggs sentándose en una silla cercana. Todo el mundo en la sala se quedo en silencio pensando en esta nueva (o más bien poca) información.

"Creo que sé donde podría estar." Dijo el general levantándose y mirando por la ventana.

"¿Cómo sabe eso señor?" Pregunto Tristana mirando al general con esperanza.

"Tengo otros espías además de Teemo los cuales siguen a otros campeones independientes, es decir que no trabajan o sirven para nadie como Lucian, Soraka, y Annie. Algunos de ellos son prioridad debido a lo poderosos que son. Por lo tanto, obtengo reportes semanales sobre sus ubicaciones. En estos momentos Soraka está en Jonia ayudando a combatir contra una plaga mortal que está arrasando con la isla." Dijo el general Kitsu, dándose la vuelta para mirarlos a todos. "No tenemos tiempo para quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, así que Poppy, Tristana, les sugiero a ambas que se preparen y se dirijan a los muelles. Voy a tener un barco listo para ustedes."

"Un barco señor? Tardaremos al menos una semana en llegar a Jonia. No tenemos tiempo para a ir allí, buscarla y traerla de vuelta!" Gritó Poppy acercándose al general y señalando a Teemo.

"Bueno, afortunadamente Heimerdinger y Rumble han estado trabajando en algo especial para nuestra marina y creo que ya está listo para su viaje inaugural. Debería ser capaz de llegar a Jonia en un día si la tripulación trabaja día y noche." Dijo el general Kitsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿UN DIA?!" Preguntaron (o más bien gritaron) todos en la habitación excepto Rumble, Heimerdinger y el general Kitsu.

"Si, y por nuestras hipótesis debería poder llegar a Jonia en un día. Diseñamos ese barco para que nuestros barcos comerciales puedan estar seguros ante los piratas y poder conseguir los suministros necesarios para nuestros aliados con rapidez en caso de que los necesiten seriamente." Respondió.

"Pero Teemo tal vez no lo consiga, todavía tenemos que encontrar a Soraka y traerla de vuelta, eso podría tomar días!" Dijo Ziggs dando un pisotón y mirando al suelo con rabia.

"Por eso Teemo también va a ir, no se preocupen, voy a mandar a los mejores doctores junto a él para que no le pase nada. Así que señoras, les sugiero que se preparen y se dirijan de inmediato a los muelles." Dijo el general Kitsu mientras salía de la habitación para poder tener listo al barco y a los doctores.

Poppy, Lucky, Heimerdinger, Rumble y Ziggs lo siguieron fuera de la habitación. Tristana se quedo atrás y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Teemo. "Teemo… por favor, no te rindas, voy a llevarte hasta Soraka y ella te ayudara, pero tú tienes, tú tienes que resistir. Si no es por la Ciudad de Bandle entonces… entonces hazlo por mí Teemo, hazlo por mí." Dijo Tristana en voz baja, colocando su cabeza hacia abajo en la cama. Tristana se sentó allí por unos momentos hasta que ella se levantó para irse, mientras salía un par de médicos entró en la habitación. Mientras ellos traían una cama especial para mover a Teemo, no pudieron notar unas manchas de sangre en la sabana del explorador.

 **Pero a esos dos hermanos, les aguardaba un trágico destino…**

 ***flashback***

 _"Diablos Teemo, no puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta Noxus y nadie nos haya descubierto." Dijo Johnny susurrando suavemente._

 _"No presumas, todavía tenemos que entrar a ese castillo y si tenemos suerte, no tendremos que entrar por la puerta principal." Respondió Teemo en voz baja._

 _"¿Cómo es eso Teemo?" Pregunto Johnny mirándolo._

 _"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar hasta esa pared y podremos usarla para trepar a la torre que está en el lado izquierdo de la ciudad. Como puedes ver, también tiene un puente que conecta con el castillo en sí. Estará vigilado, pero no tanto como los caminos hacia el palacio." Respondió Teemo mirando de nuevo a Johnny._

 _"Bien pensado hermano, seguramente será mas fácil llegar de esa manera. Entramos en Noxus por la parte de atrás, seguramente deben haber menos guardias." Dijo Johnny quien comenzaba a caminar._

 _Después de diez minutos, llegaron a la pared y subieron hasta la cima de la torre. Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de metal, que de hecho, era del mismo color que la armadura oscura de Mordekaiser. Teemo y Johnny observaron a su alrededor, observaron por una ventana el puente para ver si habían guardias patrullando. Al cabo de unos segundos vieron a uno y descubrieron que eran solamente tres. Uno estaba en el medio y los otros dos cada uno en un lado de la puerta. Los yordles se acercaron lentamente._

 _"Esto será fácil, oye Tee, tú te hechas al del medio y me dejas a los otros dos, ya que yo no puedo disparar tan lejos." Dijo Johnny susurrando. Teemo solo asintió y ambos tomaron posición en las ventanas para apuntar. Teemo puso su arma en el sello de la ventana y mantuvo la respiración mientras alineaba su mira en el noxiano._

 _"Tres" Dijo Johnny mientras sostenía su rifle contra su hombro para apuntar hacia el puente. "Dos" Susurró mientras ajustaba su punto de mira, ya que su objetivo había estornudado, lo que obligo a Johnny a relajarse y ser paciente. El ultimo numero no se dijo, pero ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo haciendo que los dos soldados cayeran simultáneamente. El arma de Teemo no tenía silenciador como la de Johnny, pero como Teemo no usaba municiones reales, no hacia tanto ruido como para alertar al tercer guardia. Teemo comenzó a abrir la puerta y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como el impaciente Johnny le disparó al tercer guardia. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Teemo vio tres noxianos muertos y no les puso ninguna atención mientras comenzaba a correr por el puente, con Johnny siguiéndolo de cerca. Les tomó un minuto y medio correr por el puente y llegar al otro lado. Se detuvieron en seco cuando llegaron a la puerta y se tomaron un tiempo para reflexionar y recargar sus armas._

 _"Tan pronto como abramos esta puerta, tendremos que darnos prisa y subir cuatro pisos hasta el salón principal." Dijo Teemo deslizando sus gafas hacia abajo para cubrirse los ojos. Johnny asintió e hizo lo mismo. Teemo tomó la manija de la puerta mientras que Johnny apuntó con su arma cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Johnny le hizo a Teemo una señal para que entrara, debido a que el no veía a nadie en el interior. Teemo rodó por el pasillo y apuntó con su propia arma mientras inspeccionaba la zona en la que acababa de entrar. Johnny lo siguió y caminaron pegados a las paredes mientras buscaban las escaleras que los llevarían hacia arriba._

 _Teemo y Johnny siguieron por el pasillo, el cual estaba iluminado por antorchas y tenía varias pinturas de generales Noxianos, héroes y nobles. Las paredes eran de un color azul medianoche, pero se veían oscuros debido a la gran cantidad de antorchas. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a una gran escalera de mármol con estatuas en cada lado. Una de las estatuas era de Sion, antes de que este muriera y posteriormente reviviera, llevaba una magnifica armadura, sin casco. Por el otro lado había una estatua de Darius, el cual tenía el sello fruncido y su armadura habitual. Por encima de las estatuas había un gran reloj de oro con adornos de plata. Se mostraba que eran las 00:45. La escalera también tenía pasamanos que parecían estar hechos de caoba y estaban bien pulidos, lo cual los hacía tener un bonito brillo. Sin duda era digno estar dentro del palacio principal de Noxus. Teemo comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando una voz resonó. Hacía eco como si estuviera saliendo de las paredes, suave y muy dominante. Contenía mucho odio, rabia, deseo, y ansia de muerte y de sangre. Era como si la voz no le perteneciera a una criatura viviente. Se abría paso a través del aire como si fuera su propia entidad._

 _"Teemo, que estás haciendo en mi reino?" Sonó la voz. Teemo miró hacia arriba y vio a quien estaba hablando. Tenía la piel pálida como la nieve, sus ojos eran más rojos que un corazón ardiente, su cabello era de color blanco, largo y fluido. Llevaba una armadura que nunca antes había visto, era metálica y brillante, dentro de las crestas Teemo podía ver ropas de color rojo muy ajustadas, que estaba plegada a su piel como si fuera parte de la misma. En el centro del pecho había una gran gema color rojo sangre. Llevaba la capa mas roja que Teemo jamás había visto. Se movió como el viento, cerca de la capa y la armadura fluían líneas de liquido rojo hacia abajo como si fueran venas bombeando sangre. La criatura bajo de la escalera caminando hacia Teemo con sus manos detrás de su espalda._

 _"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Preguntó Teemo saliendo de su escondite._

 _"Ah… me duele que me reconozcas, bueno, tengo que informarte que estuve ausente de la Liga por un año, de nuevo. Aumentando mi poder, aprendiendo, mejorando y matando." Dijo el hombre cuando alcanzó el pasamanos._

 _"Espera, tu eres…" Teemo habló pero fue interrumpido por el hombre pálido._

 _"Así es mi pequeño yordle, soy yo, Vladimir, el Segador Carmesí!" Dijo Vladimir mientras arrancó sangre de su propio cuerpo e hizo una esfera que flotaba en su mano izquierda. La sangre era muy oscura, de hecho Teemo nunca había visto sangre de ese color. Sus heridas se cerraron al instante después que la sangre salió de su cuerpo._

 _"Teemo vete! Yo lo mantendré a raya y te alcanzare más tarde!" Gritó Johnny cuando empezó a dispararle a Vladimir._

 _"No Johnny! No tienes idea de a lo que te enfrentas!" Grito Teemo mientras Vladimir lanzó proyectiles, de los cuales uno le dio en el pecho._

 _"Solo vete! Corre!" Respondió Johnny mientras Vladimir bajo las escaleras hacia Johnny, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido. Teemo corrió por las escaleras y paso alrededor de Vladimir._

 _"¿A dónde crees que vas Teemo?" Dijo Vladimir girándose hacia Teemo pero recibiendo otro disparo de Johnny. "Chico, voy a hacer que cada gota tuya sea la última de toda tu vida!" Dijo Vladimir cuando se volvió hacia Johnny._

 _"Pelea vampirito!" Dijo Johnny mientras apuntaba y comenzaba a disparar de nuevo. Teemo miró hacia atrás una última vez hasta que llego al final de las escaleras, y descubrió que había un rastro de sangre dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba. Teemo corrió y giro a la derecha y empezó a subir las escaleras. Dio unos cinco pasos cuando se detuvo._

 _"Johnny, MALDITO TARADO ¡¿Por qué te quedaste atrás?!" Teemo gritó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir a ayudarlo. Teemo corrió con todas sus fuerzas por las escaleras, se resbalo en los pasos finales y se golpeo en la cabeza. Pero esto no impidió que Teemo se volviera a levantar y volviera hacia donde Johnny estaba peleando con Vladimir. Teemo podía ver sangre por todas partes, pero no era de Johnny, sino oscura como la de Vladimir, el explorador no perdió el tiempo y siguió corriendo. Teemo se volvió para ver a Johnny de pie al lado de los cadáveres de los noxianos y el cuerpo de Vladimir. Johnny estaba ensangrentado y cojeaba mientras se abría camino hacia Teemo. No tenia su máscara y solo llevaba una pistola en el brazo derecho. Sus gafas estaban junto a su casco cerca del cuerpo de Vladimir. Cuando Johnny vio a Teemo, le agito la mano y tomó la palabra._

 _"Carajo Teemo, fue difícil, pero mate al hijo de puta." Dijo Johnny jadeando._

 _"Mierda Johnny, en verdad lo hiciste, en verdad mataste a Vlad…" Teemo se detuvo en mitad de la frase cuando vio a Vladimir levantarse del suelo mágicamente sin usar las manos. Vladimir se limito a reír al mismo tiempo que movía las manos al igual que Johnny hablaba._

 _"Así que Teemo ¿Qué opinas de mis nuevas habilidades? ¿Bastante impresionantes, no crees?" Dijo Johnny sacando su pistola y apuntando a Teemo._

 _"Bastardo, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué le hiciste a Johnny?" Teemo grito con su sangre hervida de rabia._

 _"El muy idiota me llevo hasta estos cadáveres y simplemente use su sangre para hacer una espina y lo atravesé con ella. La mirada de sus ojos mientras moría me causo éxtasis. Su mirada de incredulidad mientras moría era divertida. Ah, y tengo un mensaje para ti. Lo siento Teemo, creo que se me paso la mano." Dijeron Vladimir y Johnny al mismo tiempo. "Solo puedo ser titiritero de sangre por cinco minutos y no tengo ningún uso para él, pero tú, tu si serás un maravilloso títere de sangre, valió la pena el esfuerzo de usar este títere para conseguir su legendaria sangre." Dijo una vez más._

 _"Tu, tu lo mataste? Y estas usando su cuerpo como, como un maldito juguete?" Dijo Teemo frenando toda su rabia, mientras lentamente sacaba su arma y su cuchillo._

 _"Es cierto, y debo decir que fue un privilegio matar a tu verdadero hermano. Me di cuenta en el momento en el que sentí su sangre en mis venas de que ustedes dos eran hermanos! Pero suficiente con eso, ya es hora de que te mate." Dijo Vladimir. En ese momento Johnny se relajo, dejo caer su pistola al suelo y luego comenzó a elevarse en el aire y sin ninguna advertencia, explotó. Johnny explotó, bañando a Teemo, Vladimir y a los cadáveres noxianos con partes de su cuerpo y mucha sangre. En un segundo, toda la sangre de la habitación se elevó en el aire y empezó a volar hacia la esfera de sangre de Vladimir y este se hizo uno con ella. Teemo no podía creer lo que había visto, su hermano se había ido así como así. Sin despedidas ni nada, solo se fue del mundo en un instante. Teemo cayó de rodillas y sintió un dolor enorme, el cual nunca había sentido antes. Esto era lo que Teemo le hacía a las familias de sus enemigos? Así es como se siente ver morir a un familiar o a un amigo frente a ti? Por eso la guerra es tan terrible? Esto es lo que realmente significaba ser un sobreviviente? Teemo siempre había sido una maquina sin emociones, incluso cuando estaba en la Liga y veía morir a un amigo. No le molestaba porque en el fondo sabia que estaban bien y no muertos realmente. Pero esta era diferente, ese dolor era poderoso, era abrumador, y por encima de todo, era real. Con una respiración profunda Teemo soltó un enorme grito de dolor, dolor y mucha rabia, y no pudo contener las lagrimas mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños. Teemo gritó cuando comenzó a agarrar las partes de Johnny que estaban cerca de él y trato de juntarlas de nuevo. No había sangre, Vladimir se había asegurado de eso, solo habían unos cuantos órganos que estaban al alcance de Teemo._

 _"¿Qué es esto? ¿Teemo llorando? ¿Teemo está llorando? El explorador veloz está llorando en medio de las murallas noxianas simplemente porque perdió a un conocido. Pues no te preocupes, me asegurare de que te reúnas con él, además quiero matarte rápido ya que tengo planes para ti, además quiero tener tanta sangre tuya como sea posible cuando te haga mi marioneta, como tengo la sangre de tu hermano, podre mezclarlas y hacer que fluyan dentro de mí de forma permanente!" Dijo Vladimir mientras se acercaba a Teemo. Vladimir se acerco al devastado Teemo y comenzó a formar una espina con la sangre mientras se acercaba mas al explorador._

 _"¿Tus últimas palabras?" Pregunto Vladimir con una voz burlona._

 _"Si." Dijo Teemo entre sollozos. "Te veré en el infierno" Dijo Teemo dándole el dedo medio y el Segador lanzó la espina._

 **Notas**

 **Muy bien, lo descubrieron, Johnny y Teemo eran hermanos (en esta historia por lo menos)**

 **Las defensas mentales de Teemo se han quebrado, debido que Vladimir mató a su hermano, dandole un golpe directo al corazón.**

 **Los amigos de Teemo finalmente encontraron a alguien que podría salvarlo. Y parece que podrán llegar a tiempo.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**"Los hermanos no necesitan necesariamente decirse algo el uno al otro; pueden sentarse en una habitación, estar juntos y estar completamente cómodos el uno con el otro."**

 **-Leonardo Dicaprio.**

* * *

 _Teemo rodó hacia adelante justo antes de que la sangre le atravesara el corazón, por lo que solo recibió un golpe en la pierna, pero esto no lo detuvo ya que se levantó y corrió hacia el puente que conducía hacia la torre. El explorador vio la máscara del fallecido Johnny unos pasos delante de él, Teemo la recogió y siguió corriendo. "No puedes estar hablando en serio! Teemo, vuelve y pelea contra mí! Cobarde, se que un día te mataré Teemo!" Grito Vladimir lanzándole mas espinas de sangre a Teemo mientras lo perseguía hacia abajo. Teemo resbaló y cayó al suelo, trato de volver a levantarse, pero no fue lo bastante rápido ya que comenzó a sentir un dolor en el hombro. Miró a su lado para ver una gran espina incrustada en él, la cual fue arrancada de repente junto con un sonido de succión, al mismo tiempo que algo de su flujo de sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. El terror consumió a Teemo cuando se levantó y siguió su carrera por el pasillo. Vladimir estaba justo detrás de él cuando el yordle abrió la puerta que daba hacia el puente, pero sintió que otra estaca lo atravesó, y que también más sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Teemo tropezó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, y no dejo de correr. Teemo escucho que la puerta se abrió, pero no se detuvo mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía para llegar al otro lado. Al mismo tiempo que iba a mitad de camino, pudo ver un montón de figuras saliendo del otro lado del puente. Teemo podía verlos a todos. Aquellos que estaban delante de él no eran soldados, sino mas bien los demás campeones de Noxus, Darius, Katarina, Swain, Talon y LeBlanc. Teemo no tuvo otra opción, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás para ver a Vladimir el cual ahora estaba junto a Sion. Eran 7 contra 1… Teemo estaba rodeado y atrapado por las personas más fuertes de toda Noxus. El explorador respiro hondo y se subió a una de las cornisas del puente. "Deténganlo!"- Grito Vladimir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Teemo sostuvo fuertemente la máscara y se lanzó de espaldas cayendo lentamente. Teemo estaba al revés cayendo de cabeza. El yordle sonrió cuando vio que estaba cayendo al foso que rodeaba los edificios interiores de Noxus. Podía escuchar como los otros le gritaban a los patrulleros para que rastrearan las aguas. Momentos antes de caer al agua, cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire._

 ***fin del flashback***

Con un respiro Teemo ya estaba de regreso en la dimensión creada por los Kindred, con ambas formas cada una en su respectivo lado. Teemo todavía estaba de rodillas, abrazando nada, llorando desconsolado mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y caían al suelo. "¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me muestran esto?!"- Teemo grito golpeando el suelo con toda su fuerza.

"No fuimos nosotros, fuiste tú mismo quien lo hizo. Olvidamos mencionarte que este no es ni nuestro reino ni el tuyo, aquí es donde nuestros dos mundos se encuentran, pero no de una forma física. Los sueños, el miedo, la esperanza, la tristeza, la vida, la muerte, todos pertenecen a este lugar. Cuando alguien viene aquí recuerda sus más grandes o sus peores momentos. Lo que ves representa la forma en la que vivías. ¿Entiendes Teemo?" Dijeron los Kindred en una sola voz de revelación.

"Así que me están diciendo que he vivido mi vida de forma tan dolorosa, que moriré de la forma que ustedes dijeron?" Dijo Teemo quien se levanto y señalo a la Oveja y luego al Lobo. "Como dije antes, yo solo aceptare la muerte cuando yo lo diga, ¿Por qué ahora que estoy tan cerca de morir y no antes cuando Vladimir me tenía en mis momentos mas débiles? Eso es porque yo elegí vivir, mi voluntad, mis habilidades y mi entrenamiento son las cosas que me mantienen vivo. Recuerden mis palabras Kindred, no voy a morir aquí, ni hoy día ni en un futuro próximo." El explorador se puso de pie, alto y orgulloso.

"Muy bien, por lo que parece ya decidiste tu camino. Ahora que has elegido llevaras nuestra marca en tu cuerpo y carne. Ahora siempre sabrás que no podrás escapar de nosotros y tampoco podrás cambiar el resultado." Dijeron los Kindred mientras la Oveja cargo su arco y disparo una flecha creada de la nada, mientras que el Lobo se adelanto para morder el hombro derecho de Teemo. Teemo gritó de dolor cuando los dientes del Lobo comenzaron a desgarrar su carne y a romperle los huesos. En el momento en el que el Lobo lo soltó, la flecha de la Oveja acertó en el mismo hombro, haciendo que Teemo cayera de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor. El joven yordle miro su hombro y no vio que tuviera sangre a montones, sino que observo que sus heridas comenzaron a moverse y cambiaron en otra forma. Después de lo que parecieron horas de dolor para su hombro, Teemo vio que una marca apareció entre su clavícula y su hombro derecho. Teemo contempló horrorizado como la marca brillaba en blanco y azul oscuro, lo que le dejo una sensación helada. Era la marca de los Kindred, la cual pronto se desvaneció entre su pelaje, dejándola oculta ante los ojos del mundo.

 **Mientras tanto, en el mundo real…**

Tristana corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el muelle hacia donde estaba el barco en la distancia. Ella corrió pasando alrededor de muchos yordles con atuendos militares y alguno que otro trabajador de los muelles. Se volvió hacia la izquierda y comenzó a correr por el lado de un gran almacén. "Unos pasos más y podre ver el barco." Se dijo ella en voz alta.

Tristana giro por la esquina y finalmente se detuvo. Ella solo se limito a contemplar el barco, el cual estaba hecho completamente de metal, pero todavía tenía la forma de un barco de madera y velas. La diferencia era que tenía dos grandes tubos elevándose cerca del centro de la nave, la cual no tenía velas. Un montón de humo salía de los tubos, el barco era de color de negro, con algo de blanco en los bordes y las barandillas que se envolvían alrededor de la nave. El barco era enorme, casi tan grande como los buques de guerra de Demacia. Fácilmente podría contener a todos los campeones de la Liga, (excepto a Aurelion Sol, esa iguana necesita un "poco" mas de espacio) sin embargo, solo era tripulada por Yordles. Cerca del centro de la nave, Tristana podía ver una gran y larga tabla que conectaba a los muelles con la única entrada para el barco que se podía ver. La artillera camino lentamente hacia el tablón mientras seguía observando el enorme barco. A lo largo de un lado cerca de la popa pudo ver el nombre de la nave escrito en oro. "El Destino" Susurró Tristana adorando su esplendor.

"Tristana, date prisa y sube de una vez, zarparemos en unos minutos. Teemo ya está a bordo y los doctores lo están cuidando!"- gritó una voz a su derecha. Tristana miró a su alrededor para ver a Poppy agitando su mano al lado del tablón. Ella asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, luego ambas subieron por el tablón y entraron al barco. Una vez mas Tristana se detuvo y comenzó a mirar, el interior de la nave también estaba hecho completamente de metal con tubos y medidores por todas partes con carteles por todas partes que mostraban en que direcciones estaban las determinadas partes del buque. "Tristana y Poppy, hagan el favor de seguirme, yo las llevare a su habitación." Dijo un yordle de voz gruesa el cual llevaba un brillante traje blanco de marinero.

Poppy y Tristana solo tenían una bolsa de lona cada una con las cosas esenciales, ya que ambas estaban usando sus ropas militares. Ellas tomaron sus "maletas" y siguieron al joven. El chico las condujo a través de un laberinto de corredores que iban a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, de nuevo a la derecha, y comenzaron a bajar unas escaleras. Después de un rato, finalmente llegaron a su habitación. "Aquí es donde se alojaran." Dijo el yordle señalando la habitación. Tanto Tristana como Poppy asintieron y entraron a la habitación. Era una pequeña habitación con una litera (cama doble, camarote, cama cucheta, cama marinera, etc) en el lado derecho, unos cajones en el lado izquierdo, mientras que en el otro extremo de la sala había un escritorio y una silla. "Los baños están bajando el pasillo hacia la derecha." Dijo el marinero antes de irse por los pasillos.

"Pido la de arriba!" Dijo Poppy al instante lanzando su bolso a la cama de arriba.

"Poppy, en serio?" Dijo Tristana la cual se dio la vuelta y la miró.

"Qué? Yo la pedí primero… debiste haber puesto más atención Trist." Dijo Poppy encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole a Tristana de forma burlesca.

"Está bien, quédatela, de todos modos solo estaremos en este barco una noche." Respondió Tristana sabiendo que no iba a ganar esta. Antes de que pudieran continuar sintieron una sacudida y escucharon una gran bocina.

"Parece que finalmente zarpamos. Vamos a arreglarnos y tal vez luego iremos a hablar con el capitán del barco." Dijo Poppy mientras comenzaba a desempacar la ropa y la puso en uno de los cajones. "Oh Tristana, puedes cerrar la puerta, tengo que quitarme mi armadura." Dijo Poppy mientras se quitaba las hombreras. Tristana hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y cerró la puerta. Después de unos minutos, ambas salieron vestidas con ropa de civil y se dirigieron al puente mientras seguían todas las señales que indicaban el camino. A pesar de todas las señales y direcciones que les dieron los otros marineros, las dos chicas se perdieron en el enorme barco. Finalmente, después de estar vagando por una hora llegaron al puente y se encontraron con el capitán en el mismo. El capitán se volteo y para sorpresa de ambas, el capitán era mujer. "Poppy, Tristana, es un honor tenerlas a bordo de mi barco. Ah sí, mi nombre es Capitana Michelle y estaba a punto de bajar para comer algo, quieren venir conmigo?" Dijo la capitana con una voz calmante que aun así exigía un gran respeto.

"Seguro Capitana, lo sentimos si es que llegamos tarde, nos perdimos tratando de llegar hasta aquí. No volverá a suceder." Dijo Poppy levantándose y dándole un saludo militar. Michelle le devolvió el saludo y paso junto a ellas, dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de Poppy y Tristana. Después de unos minutos siguiendo a la Capitán por el laberinto de pasillos, llegaron a una gran sala llena de yordles marineros sentados en varias mesas comiendo comida.

"¿Cómo es que no pierdes en este barco Michelle?" Le pregunto Tristana sorprendida, ya que ella todavía estaba confundida mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

"En realidad me tomó unos cuantos días para aprender completamente el diseño del barco, pero no se preocupen por ello, de hecho yo me perdí casi por dos horas en mi primer día." Respondió la capitana Michelle con algo de vergüenza mientras se acercaban a un yordle que estaba detrás de una mesa que tenía una barandilla de metal que permitía a la gente poner cosas. La mesa también tenía un protector de vidrio curvado que protegía los alimentos de los insensatos que estornudaban o tosían. Las otras dos la siguieron y observaron como ordeno una cantidad increíble de alimentos, ella pidió carne, papas, algunos mangos, pasta, maíz y un arrollado. Poppy simplemente pidió un pollo a la parrilla, mientras que a Tristana le dieron una hamburguesa con una cantidad algo disgustante de cebollas y salsa picante. Siguieron a Michelle hacia una mesa y se sentaron. La capitana no dijo nada mientras se sumergió en su comida, por lo Poppy y Tristana hicieron lo mismo. Unos minutos después, Michelle tomó la palabra.

"Tengo ordenes de escoltarlas a ustedes y a Teemo hacia Jonia en un día, y tengo la intención de hacer eso, pero me gustaría tener información que no me dijeron. Así que respóndanme, ¿Por qué nos estamos dirigiendo a Jonia y que fue lo que paso?" Dijo Michelle mirando a Poppy a los ojos. La Guardiana del Martillo le devolvió la mirada y por el resto del tiempo que estuvieron comiendo, le contó a Michelle todo lo que ella sabía.

 **Mientras tanto, en las profundas murallas de Noxus…**

Las puertas se abrieron mientras un hombre joven entró corriendo en una gran sala llena de soldados, nobles y campeones. El joven corrió hasta un hombre vestido con ropas magnificas de color verde y amarillo brillante como el oro. Tenía tres filas de pelo morado, mientras que el resto de su cabeza estaba completamente calva. Llevaba un bastón que parecía tener un mango de plata. En su hombro izquierdo estaba sentado un gran cuervo que tenía seis ojos en lugar de dos. Tan pronto como el hombre llegó hasta él, se puso de rodillas delante de él y le dijo: "Mi señor Swain, tengo información importante de nuestro espía en la Ciudad de Bandle." Mientras hablaba le dio una hoja de papel con la cabeza inclinada.

"Gracias muchacho, ahora vete de aquí!" Dijo Swain el cual comenzó a leer lo que decía la hoja mientras el joven abandonaba la sala. Swain sonrió maléficamente al terminar de leer el reporte, miró a uno de los soldados y le dijo: "Tráeme a Talon y a Warwick, es hora de que vayan a cazar."

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Teemo ha sido marcado por los Kindred, pero el todavía esta inseguro, se las arregló para escapar de la amenaza inmediata de su trágico pasado, pero podrá superar esta nueva amenaza creada por su propia voluntad?**

 **Por otra parte, Noxus tiene un espía en la Ciudad de Bandle y ellos han enviado a dos de los suyos para "cazar".**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Bueno, sigamos con la historia…**

Después de que Poppy le contó a Michelle todo lo que ella sabía, las chicas terminaron de comer y para la gran sorpresa de Tristana y Poppy, Michelle se comió TODO lo que tenía en su plato. Tristana las dejo allí para que pudieran seguir hablando mientras ella buscaba el área medica donde podría ver a Teemo (o lo que queda de él). Después de diez minutos encontró el lugar, y ella tomo una bocanada de aire antes de entrar a la habitación. Ella rápidamente encontró a Teemo, ya que él era el único presente en la habitación por el momento, el todavía estaba recostado en su cama envuelto en vendas que tenían que ser cambiadas de forma continua ya que se teñían con su sangre a unos minutos después del cambio. Tristana paso junto a los médicos y tomó una silla, la llevó al lado de la cama y se sentó. Ella se sentó allí en silencio por casi diez minutos, solamente contemplando las características de Teemo, ya sea su piel color arena, sus ojos que estaban completamente cerrados y con moretones de pelea y su piel roja de sangre que se asomaba por debajo de las vendas de su pecho. Pero los ojos de Tristana solo se concentraban en una sola cosa, las manchas de sangre que salpicaban el suelo, la cama y sus vendas, y que para Tristana el solo verlo le causaba mucho dolor. Pasaron un par de minutos y ella todavía estaba allí, observando a su mejor amigo que conocía desde mucho antes que se fundara la Liga.

"Me imagine que estarías aquí." Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.

"Si, supongo que fue bastante fácil adivinar hacia donde me dirigía." Tristana respondió de forma monótona.

Poppy acercó una silla al lado de Tristana y se sentó junto a ella. "Recuerdo cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de que amaba a Rumble." Dijo Poppy después de unos momentos tratando de romper el silencio.

"Espera, estás diciendo que yo estoy enamorada de Teemo?" Tristana rápidamente se levanto señalándose a si misma mientras miraba a Poppy.

"Si Tristana, es algo que se nota demasiado, incluso hay una apuesta de cuando van a salir en una cita. De hecho, yo aposte por este día, después del combate que tuvo. Parece que perdí." Poppy rió tratando de aligerar el ambiente en la sala.

"Nunca pasará Poppy, solo somos amigos. Es sano tener a alguien con quien hablar cuando estas solo por mucho tiempo, especialmente para Teemo." Tristana respondió tratando de defenderse a sí misma moviendo las manos hacia atrás y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Trist, mejor déjame terminar mi historia." Poppy le sonrió y le tomó un brazo, haciendo que Tristana se sentara.

"Supongo que no podre evitar esta." Tristana suspiro de forma pesada.

"Creo que voy a empezar desde el principio, desde la primera vez que nos vimos en los Campos de Justicia." Dijo Poppy inclinándose en la silla mirando hacia el techo.

 ***flashback de Poppy***

 _"TREINTA SEGUNDOS PARA LOS SUBDITOS!" Dijo la voz del anunciador._

 _"Entonces ¿Contra quién voy a pelear?" Pregunto Poppy de forma pensativa mientras estaba de pie al lado de su torreta._

 _"Vas a ir contra un campeón de la Ciudad de Bandle, Rumble." Respondió una voz en su cabeza. "No tengo ni idea de que puede hacer, solo sé que tiene un lanzallamas y daño mágico."_

 _"Gracias Rina, nuestro jungla Fiddlesticks necesita ayuda?" Preguntó Poppy de forma nerviosa._

 _"SE HAN GENERADO SUBDITOS!" Se escucho una vez más la voz del anunciador._

 _"No, Fiddlesticks está en el otro lado, en el golem azul." Dijo Rina, la cual tenía una dulce voz femenina._

 _"Oh, así que Fiddlesticks no está en nuestro lado entonces. Bueno, gracias por decírmelo, ahora volvamos contra Rumble." Dijo Poppy levantando el nuevo martillo que le habían dado en su rework junto con su escudo mientras que los súbditos aliados pasaron por su lado y ella siguió al tercero de cerca. Los súbditos aliados se encontraron con los enemigos en el centro de su "línea" y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos mientras Poppy golpeaba a los enemigos. Despues de que ella había matado a dos súbditos, se dio cuenta de que Rumble no estaba allí. Se detuvo un momento y reviso los arbustos cercanos, pero no había ningún rastro del yordle. Ella procedió a regresar hacia los súbditos cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes del rio. Se detuvo y observo con asombro a una enorme cosa hecha de metal y madera. Era tres o cuatro veces su tamaño y ella al instante dio un paso atrás. En su brazo izquierdo parecía llevar una maza enorme y en el otro un lanzallamas. Era una maquina bruta y no estaba bien hecha como las invenciones de Heimerdinger pero estaba bien construida y se podía mover sin problemas. El humo se elevaba desde el fondo de esa enorme cosa la cual también escupía líquidos. Pero lo que estaba sentado encima de esa monstruosidad era un Yordle, y era bastante diferente a todos los demás yordles que Poppy había conocido antes. Estaba cubierto con líquidos (sobretodo aceite), tenía varias manchas de humo y olía como un mecánico en un día de trabajo bastante largo. La revisión de Poppy de la maquina termino cuando comenzó a escupir fuego de su brazo derecho con el lanzallamas, envolviendo a Poppy y algunos súbditos en un infierno._

 _Poppy de inmediato retrocedió para tener seguridad, pero se tropezó con un súbdito y casi muere calcinada por el fuego, el cual milagrosamente se detuvo. Ella aprovecho ese momento para tomar distancia entre la Amenaza Mecánica y ella. Poppy abrió una de sus pociones de curación y se la bebió toda en un par de tragos, luego se volvió para ver que Rumble había encendido de nuevo el lanzallamas, derritiendo por completo a una fila de súbditos en unos segundos._

 _"Rina, esto no va a funcionar, no puedo pelear contra el fuego. Necesito ayuda, sino no podré con este tipo." Dijo Poppy tratando de pensar en algún elemento que pudiera ayudarla contra la máquina de Rumble._

 _"Te escucho Poppy, pero tienes que tener cuidado contra él y esa… cosa." Respondió Rina con voz nerviosa. Poppy levantó su escudo y cargó contra los súbditos que necesitaba matar para conseguir el oro necesario para comprar el objeto que la ayudaría a sobrevivir a la batalla. Poppy mató a un súbdito de un martillazo brutal, sin embargo, eso solo era el principio._

 _"Veo que estas de regreso para el segundo round, supongo que eso tiene sentido ¿Qué chica puede resistirse a mis encantos?" Dijo Rumble levantándose y señalando a Poppy. La Guardiana del Martillo tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas ante ese comentario._

 _"Mejor cállate o te daré un puñetazo en tu bocota!" Grito Poppy mientras golpeaba a otro súbdito._

 _"Uyy… mira que miedo, mírame como estoy temblando… yo estoy aquí y tu estas allí abajo. ¿Qué vas a hacer Poppy?" Dijo Rumble sentándose de nuevo y sonriéndole de forma amenazante. Por ahora la segunda oleada de súbditos había llegado y Poppy pudo dejar de esperar ya que ella ahora podía hacer algo más. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, sintió que algo la golpeo bastante fuerte en el pecho y la hizo cojear de forma momentánea. Miro a Rumble y vio como le disparo un objeto hacia ella. Poppy no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo y fue golpeada una vez más en el pecho. Poppy comenzó a toser sangre y se dio la vuelta para volver corriendo a su torre para buscar refugio cuando de repente sintió una cantidad extrema de calor quemándole la espalda lo que la hizo entrar en pánico. Rápidamente uso su hechizo de destello lo que la hizo aparecer más cerca de su torre y también ya no sentía el calor en su espalda. Miro hacia atrás solo para ver que Rumble también utilizo destello y cerro la distancia entre los dos mientras ella estaba de frente a su lanzallamas. En cuestión de segundos Poppy abrió los ojos en un enorme vacío el cual no tenía nada más que oscuridad._

 _"Dios mio morí, maldito bastardo!" Grito Poppy seguida por su propio eco._

 _"No te preocupes, tal vez nuestro equipo vendrá y lo lograremos." Dijo Rina con la misma tranquilidad de siempre._

 _La batalla fue larga, pero parece que finalmente estaba llegando a su punto final. Poppy quedo como la última superviviente de su equipo, ya que todos habían muerto en la jungla, y ella se mantuvo de pie orgullosa, mientras veía como el gran mecha se acercaba a su base, mientras ella trataba de impedirle de cualquier forma el paso, con la esperanza de poder durar lo suficiente para que su equipo reapareciera. Podía ver a Rumble solamente, por lo que se podía ver que parece que él era el único superviviente de su equipo._

 _"Rumble, tu no pasaras! Me voy a desquitar de todo el infierno que me hiciste pasar desde el principio!" Gritó Poppy señalando a Rumble con su martillo._

 _"Ay por favor querida, ¿Qué opción tienes contra mí? Ahora mejor quítate, así no tengo que matar a una chica tan linda de nuevo." Respondió Rumble sentándose en su artilugio listo para otra pelea._

 _Poppy se enrojeció otra vez por su comentario y también se enojo. "Chica? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" La Guardiana gritó levantando su martillo. Tan pronto como se acercó, Rumble desato su lanzallamas sobre ella una vez más. Poppy levanto su escudo bloqueando tanto como pudo antes de que empezara a hacerse daño. Para sorpresa del Mecanico, Poppy fue capaz de llegar hasta él cuando el fuego se termino, en su desesperación Rumble presiono un botón y activo su barrera y le lanzó un arpón mientras se alejaba. Poppy no estaba preparada para el arpón y levanto su escudo para tratar de bloquearlo. El impacto rompió su escudo y lo partió por la mitad en el aire. Poppy se zambullo en el suelo cuando vio volar otro arpón hacia ella, esquivándolo por poco._

 _Ella estaba lo bastante cerca de él, por lo que finalmente uso el Destello, lo que la hizo aparecer al lado de Rumble y ella, con todas sus fuerzas atacó a la gran maquina haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer en las ruinas de la torreta que alguna vez protegió el carril central. Sin vacilar, Poppy levanto y dejo caer su martillo una y otra vez hasta que rompió una de las piernas de la enorme maquina. Rumble estaba desesperado tratando de levantar a su mecha, ya que estaba recibiendo una paliza cortesía de Poppy y su martillo. Finalmente se las arreglo para poner a su mecha a su lado y se subió otra vez, esta vez estaba cara a cara con Poppy, la cual también rompió su maza usando su martillo. Rumble presiono un gran botón rojo que destacaba de los demás, pasó la mano por una pantalla y miro sonriendo a Poppy. "Finalmente lograste que usara mi ataque secreto!" Rumble dijo sonriendo mientras varios cohetes salieron por detrás de su robot. Poppy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y los cohetes cayeron en masa alrededor de ella. El calor era insoportablemente doloroso y podía sentir que su piel se estaba derritiendo, Poppy trató de retroceder, pero fue en vano ya que Rumble volvió a activar el lanzallamas, sellando el destino de Poppy mientras ella caía lentamente en un doble infierno. De repente Poppy no sintió ningún dolor, pero no estaba muerta, ya que ella todavía estaba tendida en medio del fuego y las llamas que había creado Rumble. Poppy miró hacia su base para ver que el enemigo todavía tenía a Ashe y ella estaba de pie bastante calmada mientras el nexo volaba en pedazos._

 _"¡Me engañaste para que peleara contigo! ¡Maldito cabrón!" Grito Poppy bastante avergonzada al ser engañada varias veces por su propio orgullo al querer venganza contra Rumble._

 _"Pero por supuesto, podría haberte matado antes si lo hubiera querido pero no habías visto mi ataque definitivo, bueno hasta ahora, pero como lo dije antes, no soy muy fanático de matar a chicas bonitas." Dijo Rumble sonriéndole una vez más._

 _Antes de que Poppy pudiera decir algo fue teletransportada de vuelta a su habitación en el Instituto. Ella miro a su alrededor y parpadeo para acostumbrarse al repentino cambio de iluminación y paisaje. Estaba sola en esos momentos, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, ya que su Invocadora vendría para hablar con ella sobre el combate. Se acercó a una mesa en el centro de la habitación y se sentó a esperarla. Poppy vio una gran manzana roja en el centro de la mesa y ella simplemente no se pudo resistir, por lo que la tomo y le dio una mascada. Estaba perfecta, jugosa, madurita y llena de sabor. Después de unos minutos ya había terminado de comerse la manzana y escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta. "Adelante" Dijo Poppy de forma agresiva._

 _"Oye, lo siento por cómo nos fue hoy día, no teníamos idea de a que nos enfrentábamos, solo sé que no estábamos preparadas para él, eso es todo." Dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación._

 _"Sí, creo que tienes razón, además era muy molesto y me hizo enojar varias veces. Oh, no me gusta matar chicas bonitas." Dijo Poppy burlándose del comentario que Rumble había hecho antes. "Quiero decir, quien se cree él que es?"_

 _La mujer estaba algo demasiado vieja, pero caminaba con mucha gracia mientras vestía ropa sencilla y unos zapatos, se sentó a su lado y le sonrió._

 _"¿Y tú de qué rayos te ríes, eh?" Pregunto Poppy mientras la miraba inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla con algo de torpeza._

 _"Puedo estar vieja, pero también aprendí que las personas que te molestan en cierta forma son irresistibles. Al igual que el mencionado Rumble, después de que empezó a burlarse de ti llamándote chica y menciono que necesitabas relajarte y no estar tan tensa, pude notar que comenzaste a ponerte nerviosa. Además podía leer tu mente en esos momentos, así que es bastante claro." Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _"Espera, tú piensas que me gusta?! Debes estar loca Rina!" Dijo Poppy cruzando los brazos lanzando un gran "Hmph."_

 _"Si lo creo, y por esa forma tuya en la que lo negaste, solo prueba que tengo razón. Confía en mi cuando te digo esto, si te gusta alguien, ve a saludarlo de la forma correcta." Dijo Rina cuando se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola. Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta y volvió a mirar a Poppy. "El está en el lado derecho del pasillo, cinco puertas más abajo." Ella dijo sonriéndole mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella._

 _Poppy se quedo sentada en la sala por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se levantó y salió de la habitación. Giro a la derecha y camino por el pasillo contando las puertas. En unos momentos llego a la quinta puerta. Poppy tomo una respiración profunda y tocó la puerta._

 _"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta._

 _"Soy yo Poppy, solo quiero hablar, eso es todo." Respondió la Guardiana en voz alta._

 _"No pareces querer hablar, suenas como si quisieras matar a alguien." Dijo la voz de nuevo._

 _"Rumble, solo déjame entrar, no traje mi martillo conmigo." Dijo Poppy con una voz más tranquila._

 _"Ay qué bueno, tenía miedo de que intentaras matarme de nuevo." Dijo Rumble abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Antes de que Rumble pudiera decir otra cosa Poppy le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciendo que se tropezara y se cayera. "Eso es por decirme chica, bocón!" Gritó Poppy mientras entraba en la habitación._

 _"Carajo, si que pegas fuerte. Maldición… eso duele." Dijo Rumble levantándose mientras la señalaba pensando en algo que pudiera decir._

 _"Te dije que cerraras tu bocota o te iba a golpear tu… tu… granuja!" Dijo Poppy levantando su puño de nuevo._

 _"No gracias. Prefiero quedarme con mi boca y mis dientes." Respondió Rumble tomando una silla sosteniéndola entre él y ella._

 _"Bueno, ahora siéntate, quiero hablar contigo." Poppy le respondió tomando la silla colocándola al lado de una mesa y sentándose en ella._

 ***fin del flashback de Poppy***

Tristana miró a Poppy con incredulidad. "¡¿Lo golpeaste?! ¡¿En plena Academia de la Guerra?! Demonios, no creía que pudieras hacer algo así Poppy. Quiero decir, podrías ser expulsada de la Liga por eso." Dijo la artillera bastante sorprendida.

"Si, yo realmente lo necesitaba y Dios, se sintió genial. Tener algo de venganza después de que te hayan pateado las nachas de esa forma simplemente se siente maravilloso." Poppy respondió sonriéndole mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su silla.

"Bueno, y de que hablaron?" Pregunto Tristana llena de curiosidad con la historia.

"No mucho, solo nuestras comidas, música y libros favoritos. Hicimos las paces después de que lo golpeé." Dijo Poppy inclinándose hacia adelante un poco.

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿Le compraste comida o algo así?" Pregunto Tristana sintiendo que la historia estaba a punto de terminar.

"Bueno… eh… ah… mmm… si le di algo." Poppy tartamudeo bastante sonrojada a tal medida que su pelaje llego a verse de color rojo antes de ser cortada por Tristana.

"Espera, me estás diciendo que te acostaste con él en el mismo día que lo conociste?" Le respondió Tristana con asombro.

"Bueno, el era tan picarón y era todo lo que yo no era. Creo que me gustan los Yordles con lanzallamas." Dijo Poppy apartándose completamente avergonzada por la situación. "Todo lo que quiero decir Tristana es que no tienes que dejarlo ir y perderlo para siempre. Solo trata de hablar con él si puedes, incluso si Teemo no puede responderte. Bueno… buenas noches Trist, me voy a la cama." Poppy se levantó y comenzó a salir de la enfermería. Tristana vio en un reloj que eran las 11:37.

"Bueno, está bien, buenas noches Poppy, creo que me voy a quedar aquí un rato mas." Tristana dijo mirando a Poppy por sobre su hombro. Poppy no miro hacia atrás, pero levanto su mano en el aire ondeándola. Tristana miro a Teemo, el cual yacía en la cama en silencio, mientras reflexionaba en lo que le había dicho Poppy, y luego de unos momentos, comenzó a hablarle a Teemo en voz baja…

 **Resumen**

 **Tristana acaba de saber como Poppy y Rumble se conocieron. Y con el consejo de Poppy, trata de hablar con Teemo.**

 **Gracias por leer y pasen un buen fin de semana :D**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Mientras tanto, bastante lejos de allí en algún lugar ceca de los alrededores de Jonia…**

La noche estaba llena de sonidos de respiración y ramas rompiéndose mientras una pequeña criatura estaba corriendo por su vida. Era pequeño y tenia piel color ladrillo, llevaba un pequeño traje que tenía mechones colgando y cubrían el cien por ciento de su cuerpo. A pesar de que ese traje lo había mantenido oculto durante más de un año viviendo en la naturaleza mientras seguía a su objetivo en Jonia, pero fue encontrado tan repentinamente que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Quién me encontró y por qué no puedo verte?!" Pensó la pequeña criatura.

"Yordle, detente y muere, no sobrevivirás, no podrás escapar y no podrás esconderte." Respondió una voz profunda y áspera como si tuviera una roca en la garganta.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"- gritó el Yordle corriendo en pánico a través de los arbustos tratando de dejar atrás a su perseguidor.

"Alguien que quiere acabar con tu vida, y tu eres un tonto por gritar de esa manera." Dijo la voz justo detrás del Yordle.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Dijo el Yordle dándose la vuelta para ver a un hombre delante de él. Llevaba una capucha azul y una capa en la cual fluían cinco correas las cuales todas tenían cuchillas en el final. En su brazo derecho tenía una gran daga y en la mano izquierda tenía un guantelete de metal. "TALON!? No, no puede ser, noooooo!"- gritó el Yordle tratando de huir de Talon.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso sintió como una par de cuchillas entraban y salían de sus piernas, rozando una y mutilando la otra por completo. El Yordle gritó de dolor cayendo al suelo, pero Talon puso su mano en su boca mientras le enterraba una cuchilla lentamente en el corazón. La cuchilla entraba poco a poco mientras que Talon se tomaba su tiempo. El Yordle se retorcía cuando podía sentir como esa cuchilla le rasgaba la carne y la piel haciendo que la sangre brotara de un agujero que crecía y crecía. Desesperado por sobrevivir, el Yordle trato de tomar el cuchillo con sus manos y sacarlo hacia afuera, empapando la cuchilla con su propia sangre.

"Y pensar que tuvimos solo una noche para eliminar a todos los Exploradores de la Ciudad de Bandle. Oh Swain, tienes demasiados amigos y eso que solo nos usaste a mí y a Warwick." Talon dijo en voz baja mientras empujaba cruelmente la cuchilla por completo en el pecho de Yordle lo que hizo que dejara de moverse… para siempre. Talon saco la cuchilla del cuerpo y se limpio tanto las manos como la cuchilla con un trapo que luego arrojó al suelo ya que estaba listo para salir. "Todo lo que queda son Teemo y los exploradores restantes que están en la Ciudad de Bandle." Pensó Talon entrando en un arbusto cercano.

 **Por otra parte, en algún sitio de Jonia**

Cerca de allí había una aldea de al menos unas catorce chozas, en una de las chozas estaba un extraño ser de rodillas en frente de lo que parecían ser dos niños enfermos y su madre. Con un profundo suspiro, una energía brillante se levantó de los niños y la mujer, haciendo que pudieran respirar en lugar de estar jadeando como antes. "Gracias, muchas gracias, salvaste a mi familia de esta enfermedad, ¿Cómo podremos pagarte Hija de las Estrellas?" Dijo un hombre que estaba a punto de llorar al ver que su familia estaba sana y salva.

"El placer es todo mío, yo no lo hago por recompensas. Estoy aquí para ayudar a todos los que lo necesiten." Dijo la "mujer" con una voz tranquilizante. Cuando de repente un escalofrío paso por su espalda con una profunda tristeza. Ella decidió centrarse en ese escalofrío y se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a tiempo para poder ayudar a esa criatura hundida en el dolor. Pero en un segundo ya se había ido y otra vida también estaba cerca de irse junto a la otra.

"Eh? Esto es extraño, una vida ha sido extinguida y otra esta a cerca de desaparecer." Dijo la mujer en un tono de voz cariñoso pero a la vez triste. Llevaba una túnica sencilla, típica de los curanderos de Jonia. Su apariencia era algo extraña a pesar de que ella era bienvenida en todas las partes de Valoran. Tenía pezuñas en las piernas y de la rodilla para abajo parecían patas de cabra (o de chivo). Su cabello era blanco como la nieve y tenía unas cuantas cintas para mantener su peinado en una cola de caballo. De su frente brotaba su mayor característica, un cuerno. También tenía orejas bastante semejantes a las de los yordles. Su piel era de un vibrante tono azul e incluía algunos tatuajes los cuales no seguían ningún patrón en particular. Se puso de pie y tomó su bastón, el cual era bastante simple salvo por el hecho de que parecía tener una banana de oro en la punta. Ella podía sentir todas las energías vitales alrededor de ella. Después de un momento, ella confirmo sus sospechas.

"¿Qué pasó Hija de las Estrellas?" Preguntó el hombre preocupado.

"Oh, no es nada, pero tengo que prepararme para viajar a la siguiente aldea." Respondió Soraka mientras salía de la choza del hombre, tomando su bolso el cual estaba cerca de la puerta. Ella inhalo un poco de aire fresco de la fría noche lo cual pareció rejuvenecer sus pulmones un poco antes del viaje que tenía por delante. Ella camino por unos minutos y llego a los confines de Jonia mientras buscaba alguna zona que tuviera gente enferma o moribunda. Ella buscó y buscó, hasta que sintió a una sola alma cerca de la muerte, que de hecho ella pensaba ya estaba en el "otro mundo", pero no era de Jonia, venía desde el Sur, desde el océano y moviéndose bastante rápido. Soraka sabía que ella era la única que podría salvar a esa vida y empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia donde estaba esa pobre vida que pendía de un hilo mientras ella comenzaba a correr con una velocidad antinatural ya que sabía que iba a tener que correr toda la noche. "Espero que pueda llegar a tiempo." Dijo Soraka mientras salía de la aldea. En la distancia se podía ver como el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, un nuevo día ya había llegado.

 **Mientras tanto, en el barquito.**

Poppy abrió lentamente sus ojos y se estiro sentándose en su litera, sin embargo se estiro mucho y se golpeó la cabeza con el techo, lo que la hizo despertarse completamente de muy mal humor. "Maldición! Olvidé que esta no es mi casa. Trist, hora de despertarse, ya casi tocamos tierra!" Dijo Poppy mientras se bajaba de su litera. Nadie respondió por lo que ella se volteo y vio que la cama estaba vacía. Poppy suspiro, ya que sabía que Tristana se quedó toda la noche en la enfermería. Miró por la ventana y vio pequeñas islas mientras se acercaban a Jonia. Poppy tomó su armadura y comenzó a ponérsela…

 **20 Minutos después…**

Después de vestirse, Poppy tomó su enorme martillo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la enfermería de la nave.

Tristana despertó de forma bastante repentina lo que la hizo caerse de la silla. "Ah! ¿Qué diablos? Oh, hola Poppy" Le dijo mientras bostezaba levantándose del suelo y estirándose un poco ya que había dormido en una "cama" muy incómoda la noche anterior.

"Siento haberte despertado de esta forma, pero no me respondiste cuando te estaba llamando. Además, tienes que vestirte y equiparte, ya casi llegamos a Jonia, de hecho se pueden ver las tierras por la ventana." Dijo Poppy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tristana y empujándola hacia la salida. Tristana miro hacia atrás para ver que Teemo ya no estaba en la enfermería, a lo mejor debía estar listo para ser llevado a la casa de algún curandero en Jonia, ya que no sabía si habían hospitales en Jonia.

Cuando las dos salieron de la enfermería se encontraron con Michelle. "Vamos al puente y hablaremos sobre qué hacer cuando toquemos tierra, además Poppy, tenía curiosidad sobre como conseguiste ese martillo tuyo. Y Tristana, no te preocupes por tu equipaje, ya lo lleve al puente y así podrás estar lista para cuando desembarquemos.

"Oh, el martillo no es mío, lo estoy cuidando hasta que aparezca el dueño." Poppy le sonrió.

"Espera, ¿El dueño? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Michelle le preguntó perpleja mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"En realidad este martillo pertenece al Héroe de Demacia y es mi trabajo encontrarlo y darle este martillo." Respondió Poppy con orgullo.

"En serio, que tiene de especial ese martillo tan particular?" Michelle le preguntó con curiosidad.

"No tengo ni idea, solo sé que el Héroe de Demacia desbloqueara todo su potencial." Le respondió Poppy mientras miraba su martillo.

"Si, Poppy se fue a Demacia por más de un año desde que obtuvo el martillo para tratar de encontrar al héroe." Agrego Tristana la cual sentía que la estaban dejando de lado.

"Bueno Poppy, tu usas el martillo bastante bien y también eres la embajadora de los yordles en Demacia, lo que te hace tanto ciudadana de Bandle como de Demacia. Podría ser que tú seas el héroe."

"¿Yo? ¿El héroe? Pff, si como no, yo no podría serlo, solo una Yordle que lleva el martillo. De hecho, el martillo hace el trabajo, yo solo lo llevo de lado a lado." Poppy negó inmediatamente el papel.

"Bueno, todavía no me has dicho como lo conseguiste." Michelle le respondió volviendo a su pregunta original.

"Bueno veras, cuando yo era joven, era una yordle muy distinta a los demás, siempre buscaba un propósito para todo. Me sentía muy ajena a los caprichos caóticos de los otros yordles, así que decidí irme y buscar estabilidad donde quiera que la encontrase. Eso me llevo a asentamientos humanos al oeste de Valoran, y allí pasaban varias caravanas. Un día, sin embargo, vi pasar una caravana distinta. A diferencia del resto de los viajeros, estas personas parecían tener un propósito." Poppy le contó su historia mientras subían por unas escaleras.

"¿Y qué paso cuando los conociste?" Preguntó Michelle.

"Pues resulta que eran unos nómadas que buscaban un lugar donde asentarse y estaban en camino hacia la zona donde seria fundada Demacia, por lo que yo decidí acompañarlos. Su líder era un hombre llamado Orlon, el cual era el dueño original del martillo. Pasamos juntos muchas semanas en la carretera y me enseñó a usar bien tanto el martillo como el escudo para cuando estuviera en un combate. En cierto modo, era casi un mentor, al menos así lo veía yo." Dijo Poppy cuando finalmente habían llegado al puente.

"Si él era el dueño original, entonces ¿Qué le paso?" Michelle preguntó con cautela.

"Cuando el ya estaba viejo, cayó muy enfermo, y en su lecho de muerte, me llamó para que fuera a su lado. Me dio su martillo y me dijo que estaba destinado para el Héroe de Demacia, el único que podría usar el martillo correctamente. Acepte esta gran tarea y así comenzó mi gran búsqueda del verdadero dueño de este martillo. Orlon murió en el momento en el que me entrego el martillo." Poppy termino, aunque titubeo cuando estaba en el final.

"Lo siento. No sabía que te causaría tanto dolor." Michelle dijo disculpándose.

"No, está bien, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestra misión. Teemo está muriendo y Jonia está a solo una hora de distancia ¿No es cierto Michelle?" Dijo Poppy acercándose a la ventana, desde las cuales ya se podían ver las tierras de Jonia mucho más de cerca que en la mañana.

"Si Poppy, llegaremos dentro de una hora, Tristana, hora de equiparse, tus cosas están en esa mesa." Dijo Michelle mientras señalaba hacia una mesa con un gran cañón, municiones y ropa.

 **Resumen**

 **La Capitana Michelle le ha preguntado a Poppy la historia de su martillo, y esta con mucho gusto se la ha contado.**

 **Por otra parte Noxus está matando a todos los Exploradores por todo Valoran solo con Warwick y Talon, y la forma en la que lo hacen esta poco clara.**

 **Parece que Soraka fue apenas capaz de sentir la vida de Teemo y ahora está en camino para poder salvar a nuestro amigo moribundo ¿Lograra llegar a tiempo? ¿Podrá Teemo salir de la "Highway To Hell"?**

 **Como siempre disfrútenlo!**

 **PREGUNTAS DE AUTOR**

 **No suelo hacer esto, pero en varias historias que leo hacen esto y quise hacerlo al menos esta vez.**

 **1- ¿Te está gustando la historia o la estas odiando?**

 **2- ¿Qué lore de Poppy te gusta más? ¿El viejo o el nuevo?**

 **3- ¿Crees que Yorick necesita un rework?**

 **4- ¿Cuál es la capital de Canadá?**

 **5- (NUEVA) Mi primera historia "Que difícil es decir te amo" tuvo un final abrupto como las famosas series sitcom de los 90's ¿Les gustaría una secuela?**


	18. Capitulo 18

El sol ya estaba en el cielo, un montón de neblina rondaba por el aire y Soraka todavía continuaba corriendo, dirigiéndose por una colina viendo un gran puerto donde estaba llegando un extraño barco. Pero ella corrió mas rápido cuando sintió que el alma se había rendido solo para volver a tener un segundo aire de vida que probablemente solo duraría unos minutos antes de que se rindiera de nuevo y tal vez para siempre. Soraka corrió mas y mas rápido mientras se acercaba al barco y a la ciudad. Podía oír a la ciudad en pleno auge ya que el sol había salido hace las tres horas que ella había estado corriendo hacia esa vida moribunda. Por ahora la niebla se había ido cuando comenzó a pasar por los primeros edificios. Varios comerciantes y viajeros la miraron y señalaron cuando ella entró en la ciudad. En unos minutos llego a los muelles.

Poppy ya estaba de pie en la cubierta del barco justo frente al puente, estaba usando su armadura que suele llevar en la Liga y junto a ella estaba Tristana, completamente armada y preparada. A lo lejos se podía ver un gran puerto, el cual al parecer era bastante concurrido, ya que se podían escuchar gritos de los trabajadores, campanas y muchas otras cosas mientras se acercaban. La ciudad estaba cubierta por la niebla, pero se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente por el sol naciente. A medida que se acercaban se pudo ver como se elevaba una bandera de la Ciudad de Bandle en un poste para que la gente del puerto supiera de donde procedía el extraño barco de metal, que ya había robado la atención de varios trabajadores del puerto. Después de unos minutos El Destino finalmente se detuvo y desde una parte del barco se dejo caer un ancla para que el barco se quedara quieto. Momentos después una rampa se extendió desde la nave hasta el muelle, salieron cerca de veinte marineros yordles los cuales empezaron a sujetar la nave hacia el muelle mientras otro hablaba con un soldado de Jonia el cual tenía en sus manos un portapapeles.

Poppy y Tristana se miraron y sin decir ni una palabra se acercaron al puente. Podían decir que la gente nunca había visto un barco así antes, ya que todavía miraban con asombro. Sin perder más tiempo, Poppy tomó la palabra. "Tristana, ve a ver las casas de té y otras casas sociales en el puerto. Yo iré a hablar con el encargado del puerto para ver si él o ella sabe donde podría estar Soraka."

"Me gusta la idea, pero hay un problemita." Dijo Tristana deteniéndose de forma repentina.

"¿Y cuál es?" Poppy preguntó algo irritada volviéndose hacia Tristana.

"Bueno, podríamos esperar que Soraka llegue hasta nosotras en este momento…" Respondió Tristana señalando hacia el muelle donde se podía ver desde lejos como Soraka se acercaba rápidamente.

"¿Qué… Oh wow, quiero decir, date prisa y vamos!" Poppy gritó y comenzo a correr hacia Soraka. Tristana la siguió al instante mientras corrían por el muelle. Soraka hizo lo mismo y en menos de diez segundos finalmente se reunieron.

"Soraka! Gracias a Dios que te encontramos! Rápido! Necesitamos tu ayuda!" Tristana grito desesperada mientras miraba a la Hija de las Estrellas.

"¡¿Quién está cerca de morir en su nave?! Puedo sentirlo… Si no voy a ayudarlo, morirá en unos minutos!" Soraka paso amablemente al lado de ellas y comenzó a correr hacia el barco.

"TEEMO!" Gritaron Tristana y Poppy al mismo tiempo mientras empezaban a perseguirla, pero apenas podian alcanzarla mientras ella corría al lado de todos los marineros antes de subir a bordo del Destino. Tristana y Poppy la siguieron por el barco y sus pasillos tratando de alcanzarla, luego de un minuto vieron que ella giro en una esquina y se detuvo, luego vieron que en el pasillo habían un grupo de médicos los cuales estaban cuidando a Teemo el cual estaba en una cama con ruedas.

"Aléjense! No pueden interferir!" Soraka gritó levantando su bastón del cual salió una niebla brillante desde la punta y cayó suavemente sobre Teemo. De repente, se escucho un sonido monótono de una de las maquinas conectadas al cuerpo de Teemo, Soraka volvió a levantar su bastón y dijo: "Estrellas, escuchen mis peticiones y salven a esta pobre alma para que pueda vivir otro día!" Un rayo de luz brillaba en el techo, cayó sobre Teemo y en un momento Soraka comenzó a usar su propia energía vital, la cual se formaba en el bastón y caía en el cuerpo de Teemo. Aún así, Soraka no se rindió y siguió curando a Teemo mientras empezaba a sangrar por la nariz y a respirar de forma corta y ronca luego de estar un minuto curando de forma ininterrumpida al maltrecho yordle. La sangre comenzó a gotear de su nariz al mismo tiempo que ella cayó sobre una de sus rodillas y respiraba profundamente. "Por las estrellas! Te ordeno que vivas!" Soraka grito mientras otro montón de energía caía sobre Teemo. De repente, el respirador comenzó a hacer señales acústicas y Teemo pareció abrir los ojos y toser tratando de respirar. Tristana casi gritó de la alegría, sin embargo, todo fue aplastado al instante, ya que Teemo volvió a perder el conocimiento y el respirador se convirtió en una nota plana al igual que antes. Soraka no bajo los brazos mientras seguía dándole mas energía de su propia vida la cual caía desde el bastón sobre el cuerpo de Teemo. Sin embargo, el Explorador seguía inmóvil y parecía no estar respirando.

"Soraka se va a morir antes de que pueda curar a Teemo por completo! Soraka que podemos… Soraka! Usa tu Invocación Estelar! Toma mi energía para sanar a Teemo!" Tristana comenzó a llorar, ya que se sentía inútil al ver como ambos estaban muriendo.

"No, no voy a hacerte daño!" Respondió Soraka mientras seguía dándole energía a Teemo.

"No me importa si me haces daño! Por favor! Hare lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo vivo! No me podría imaginar mi vida sin él! Yo… yo lo amo! Lo amo más que a mi propia vida!" Tristana ahora estaba de rodillas suplicándole a Soraka que tomara su energía vital para ayudar a Teemo.

"Yo… yo… está bien…" Dijo Soraka volviéndose hacia Tristana y levantó su bastón abriendo una brecha cósmica en el techo metálico del barco. Momentos después una bola de energía cayó y golpeó a Tristana, ella grito de dolor cuando sintió que la magia le quemó el brazo por sobre el codo. La Artillera pudo ver pequeños remolinos de luz alrededor de Soraka mientras ella los usaba para curarse tanto a ella misma como a Teemo. Después de otras oleadas de energía, Soraka comenzó a sangrar por la boca.

"Soraka, de nuevo. Hazlo de nuevo, aguantare el dolor!" Dijo Tristana mientras se preparaba para recibir otra explosión. Soraka no respondió nada en ese momento, solo repitió el proceso lanzando otra bola de energía hacia Tristana. La pobre Tristana gritó aún mas fuerte a causa del dolor cuando sintió que ahora se estaba quemando su hombro derecho cerca de la clavícula, el dolor fue tanto que Tristana se desmayó. Soraka volvió a lanzarle energías vitales a Teemo y en unos segundos la maquina comenzó a sonar como un si se tratara de un corazón latiendo, y Teemo comenzó a gemir y a moverse muy lentamente.

"Ya está, sobrevivirá, lo he salvado…" Soraka trató de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo cayó al suelo haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala entraran en pánico.

"Ustedes ayúdenla! Yo llevare a Teemo y a Tristana a la enfermería!" Poppy le señaló a los médicos mientras tomaba a Tristana en sus hombros y comenzaba a empujar la cama de Teemo seguida por los doctores y los demás los cuales llevaban a Soraka.

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

Todos estaban presentes en la enfermería, Soraka estaba despierta, pero estaba muy débil ya que estaba tendida en una cama al igual que Teemo, el cual todavía estaba inconsciente, pero afortunadamente tenía un ritmo cardiaco estable y respiraba con normalidad. Tristana, Poppy y Michelle estaban sentadas junto a Soraka haciéndole preguntas. Tristana estaba siendo vendada por un doctor, ya que las quemaduras requerían ser manejadas con cuidado.

"Lo siento Tristana, pero esas quemaduras son mágicas y nunca van a desaparecer. Es un recordatorio para mí de que he causado daño y por lo tanto es una maldición. Ni siquiera si trato de curarlas desaparecerán." Dijo Soraka desviando la mirada hacia debajo de los ojos de Tristana. Ella siempre se arrepentía de causarle daño a cualquiera, incluso si estaban dispuesto a salvar a algún ser querido.

"Está bien Soraka, además no son tan grandes. Puedo cubrirlas fácilmente." Tristana le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Poppy lo rompió.

"¿Cómo nos encontraste tan rápido y porque estabas aquí en primer lugar?" Pregunto Poppy inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla.

Soraka respondió susurrando débilmente. "Podía sentir que una vida cerca de Jonia estaba cerca de morir pero se estaba moviendo bastante rápido, así que pensé que alguien me estaba buscando ya que la mayoría no cruzaría el mar a menos de que fuera algo que solo yo pudiera curar."

"Olvide que podías sentir nuestras vidas cuando estábamos a punto de morir. ¿Hasta dónde viajaste para llegar hasta aquí?" Preguntó Tristana mirándola a los ojos.

"Bueno, yo estuve corriendo toda la noche por lo que creo que corrí más o menos unos cuarenta kilómetros." Respondió la Hija de las Estrellas.

"Vas a estar bien Soraka? Te desmayaste y estabas sangrando bastante feo." Preguntó Michelle mientras le pasaba un vaso lleno de agua helada.

"Si voy a estar bien, me tomara cerca de una semana para poder recuperarme, pero vale la pena si es para salvar a una vida y seguiré sanando incluso en este estado. Toda vida es valiosa, incluso si es malvada. Puedo sentir que Teemo despertara en poco tiempo." Dijo Soraka tomando el vaso y bebiendo un largo trago luego de terminar la frase.

"Voy a quedarme el tiempo suficiente hasta que despierte, luego saldré para ayudar a los necesitados." Dijo Soraka después de terminar de beber su agua, echándose hacia atrás en su cama.

"¿Estás segura? Sé que tienes tus deberes, pero aun así tienes que tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando." Dijo Poppy tomando el vaso de Soraka.

"No puedo prometer nada cuando se trata de ayudar a los demas, pero lo intentare." Y con eso Soraka cerró los ojos y se acurruco con las sabanas. En un instante comenzó a roncar de forma ligera. Todos comenzaron a contar historias y a revivir grandes momentos mientras esperaban que Teemo y Soraka despertaran.

 **?... (Dimensión de los Kindred)**

Teemo aún sostenía su hombro mientras los Kindred seguían cada uno en su respectivo lado, a pesar de que él no estaba sangrando.

"Así que me han marcado, eh? Eso significa que ha llegado mi hora? Voy a morir de la forma bonita o de la forma fea?" Preguntó Teemo gruñendo profundamente.

"Depende de ti Yordle, rara vez le damos a alguien la posibilidad de elegir como morir. Es un regalo que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Pero, desgraciadamente no podemos seguir hablando ya que te están llevando de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos. Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo Teemo." Dijeron la Oveja y el Lobo al mismo tiempo.

De repente, todo estaba a oscuras otra vez, con una luz blanca brillante visible a la distancia, que luego comenzó a acercarse mas y mas hasta que fue demasiado…

 **De vuelta al mundo real…**

Había pasado una hora y Soraka despertó de forma repentina de su sueño y habló. "Teemo está despertando, déjenme hablar a solas con él, pero primero lo primero, díganle hola a su amigo."

Segundos después vieron que Teemo estaba gimiendo y abriendo los ojos lentamente. Tristana estaba de pie frente a él en un instante y tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás había tenido. Tristana observo como los parpados de Teemo se abrieron para mostrarle sus ojos azules tan provocadores.

 **(Para este momento pongan una canción como "Un Amigo Es Una Luz" de los Enanitos Verdes o "See You Again" de Wiz Khalifa y el otro como se llame)**

"Agh… ¿Qué… que paso?"

"No puedo creerlo Teemo, estás vivo! Estaba tan preocupada, pensé que ibas a morir!" Tristana comenzó a llorar con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras tiraba sus brazos alrededor de Teemo.

"Oh… venga Tristana está bien, tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Nunca me voy a echar atrás hasta que la Ciudad de Bandle me lo diga." Dijo Teemo abrazándola mientras ella sollozaba fuertemente en su hombro derecho.

"Verte en la cama inconsciente, muriendo y tan… tan vulnerable fue lo mas difícil de ver para mí, no tienes idea Teemo, no tienes idea." Le respondió Tristana echándose atrás un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

"Trist, tu… tú tienes razón, no pensé en eso. Lo siento mucho, ¿po-podrias perdonarme?" Dijo Teemo a pesar de que él había estado allí. Mintió para dejarla salirse con la suya y ser el centro de su vida, aunque solo fuera para hacerla feliz. Teemo la trajo para otro abrazo y estuvieron así por casi un minuto hasta que Soraka habló.

 **(Aquí es donde se acaba la música)**

"Tristana, ¿Puedo hablar con él ahora? Una vez que haya terminado no los volveré a interrumpir." Dijo Soraka de forma educada.

"Claro, vamos chicos, ella se lo merece." Respondió Tristana soltando a Teemo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, seguida por todos los médicos, Poppy y Michelle.

"Soraka ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Teemo sorprendido.

"Sentí que estabas muriendo y vine a salvarte, y lo logre pero tuve que hacerle daño a Tristana ya que ella me obligo a que la golpeara con mi magia para que así yo no muriera tratando de salvarte." Soraka dijo con pesar.

"¿¡Le hiciste daño a Tristana!?" Dijo Teemo enojado sintiendo una gran furia creciendo en su interior.

"Ella me dijo que lo hiciera… Yo no quise, ya que dejaría quemaduras en ella para siempre. La única razón por la que no aparecen en los juegos de la Liga es porque los protegen las runas mágicas. Siento cada quemadura que le he causado a un ser vivo. No es física sino mental. Pero eso no es sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo." Ella hizo una pausa para respirar y vio como Teemo lentamente se calmaba.

"Teemo, ¿Qué trato hiciste con los Kindred?" Dijo Soraka con la voz más dura que el jamás había escuchado de ella. "¿Por qué te marcaron?"

"Yo… yo estaba en un mundo extraño y ellos me estaban hablando como si estuviera muerto. Me enoje y les dije que moriría cuando yo quisiera y de la forma que yo decida." Respondió Teemo tratando de recordar todo el asunto.

"Teemo, una vez que alguien es marcado por los Kindred su destino esta sellado, ya sea rápido y sin dolor o lento y doloroso, ni yo puedo detenerlo. Sin embargo, tu marca es diferente, la tuya no me dice que le depara a tu destino. Es como si…"

"Como si me hubieran dado el don de elegir como quiero morir." Dijo Teemo interrumpiéndola al final.

"Teemo… elije sabiamente, no solo para ti mismo, también para tus seres queridos, no te preocupes muy pocos pueden ver la marca. Dudo que sean capaces de verla." Dijo Soraka sentándose pensando en lo que había dicho, luego se levanto, tomó su bastón y abandono la enfermería.

Teemo se echo hacia atrás en su cama cuando escucho que todos estaban volviendo a la habitación. Tristana fue la primera en llegar y le preguntó que le había dicho, sin embargo el evito la pregunta dándole las gracias a ella y a todos los demás que lo habían ayudado.

"Entonces ¿Dónde estoy de todos modos? Esto no se parece a ningún hospital normal." Preguntó Teemo cuando finalmente miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que todo estaba hecho de metal.

"Es porque estas en el barco más nuevo de la Ciudad de Bandle, el Destino." Dijo Michelle parándose al lado de su cama.

"¿Por qué esta hecho todo de metal?" Preguntó Teemo mientras un medico comenzó a quitarle las vendas que revelaban algunas partes sin pelo, ya que los médicos debieron quitarle el pelaje para poder limpiar y hacer la cirugía en las ya casi desaparecidas cicatrices que le quedaron de su batalla (estilo One VS All) en la cueva.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Teemo agarró de forma instantánea las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas al momento que el aire frio golpeo su piel desnuda. "Mierda! Por favor que alguien me traiga algo! Tengo frío!" Teemo gritó y comenzó a tiritar. Después de unos minutos un medico entro con un chaleco de cuello alto de lana. Teemo lo tomó y se lo puso al instante sin chistar. "Carajo, odio cuando me hacen cirugía, mi pelo tarda semanas en crecer de nuevo. Siempre hace frio la mayoría del tiempo." Dijo Teemo frunciendo el seño.

 **Diez minutos más tarde…**

Los médicos habían terminado de revisar los signos vitales de Teemo y salieron de la habitación. En el momento en el que se fueron, Teemo cambio su estado de ánimo al instante y llamó a Tristana y a Poppy.

"¿Qué pasa Teemo?" Preguntó Poppy tomando una silla y sentándose.

"Tristana, Poppy… escúchenme bien y no se lo cuenten a nadie, solo a los demás campeones de la Ciudad de Bandle." Dijo Teemo mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntaron ambas al unisonó.

"Creo que la Ciudad de Bandle… tiene a un traidor entre sus filas militares." Dijo Teemo mirándolas a ambas directamente a los ojos.

Ambas se echaron hacia atrás sorprendidas, como si hubieran sido golpeadas por una piedra. (Y no me refiero a Malphite por si acaso)

"No sé quién es, pero él fue el causante de que mi misión fuera un desastre." Teemo dijo casi susurrando.

"¿Qué te hace pensar en eso Teemo?" Pregunto Tristana también susurrando.

"Tristana, Poppy, escúchenme… Veigar estaba allí y me estaba esperando a que llegara y él no estaba solo, también estaban los Hermanos del Silencio y Katarina. Era una trampa para matarme tanto a mí como a Rumble y poner sus manos en esos documentos pero se nos fueron de las manos." Dijo Teemo después de un largo silencio.

"¿Qué? Eso no puede ser! ¿Quién podría hacer eso?" Poppy jadeo preocupada poniendo sus manos en su boca.

"No lo sé, pero todo lo que sé es que este es el comienzo de algo grande y peligroso para nosotros. Incluso Veigar se refirió a eso en mi combate en la Liga y justo después de que logre escapar de la cueva." Teemo se levantó de su cama y se acerco a la ventana. "Todo lo que sé es que probablemente ya hayamos caído en su trampa…"

 **Resumen**

 **Soraka ha salvado a Teemo de su viaje en la Highway To Hell (uff… casi se me muere el main) casi muriendo en el intento pero Tristana fue capaz de salvarlos a ambos, pero le ha causado quemaduras permanentes debido a la magia de Soraka. (No si no estaba enamorada de Teemo decía ella)**

 **Soraka ha confrontado a Teemo por su marca de los Kindred. Parece que Teemo tiene la opción de elegir como morir, pero ¿Qué decidirá? ¿Y cómo lo afectara mentalmente?**

 **Entre otras cosas, Teemo le ha contado a Tristana y a Poppy de sus sospechas sobre un posible traidor entre las filas de la Ciudad de Bandle, pero no está seguro de quien es…**

 **PREGUNTAS DE AUTOR**

 **1\. ¿Quién crees tú que es el posible traidor?**

 **2\. ¿Estas de acuerdo con las acciones de Tristana?**

 **3\. ¿Qué decidirá Teemo? ¿Cómo lo afectara mentalmente?**

 **4\. ¿Esto terminara de forma bonita o trágica?**

 **5\. ¿Quién es Tommy?**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Recordemos que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra, así que sin más, continuemos y pongámonos serios.**

Luego de que Teemo termino de hablar los tres se quedaron en la sala medica por un rato hasta que Tristana rompió el silencio. "Pff… Teemo lo siento pero tienes una cicatriz detrás de tu cabeza. Es algo molesta." Y Tristana lo dijo riendo todo el tiempo a pesar de la gravedad de la noticia que Teemo les acababa de dar. Poppy miro con curiosidad y casi se atragantó.

"Vaya, esto molesta un poco" Teemo se toco la cabeza y sintio que no tenía pelo, pero podía sentir unas líneas resultado de su cirugia cuando estaba en coma. Encontró su sombrero de explorador en un mueble cercano y se lo puso para cubrirse la cabeza.

"Guau Teemo, sí que tienes un muy mal sentido de la moda… estas en ropa interior, con sombrero y con un chaleco de lana" Poppy le dijo esto sonriendo de forma tonta.

"Solo estas celosa de que tu marido no tiene tanto sentido de la moda como yo" Y Teemo le sonrió.

Los tres se quedaron allí por unos minutos charlando un poco antes de que Teemo le pidiera a las chicas que se retiraran para poder cambiarse y ponerse un atuendo menos… extravagante. Luego de unos momentos, Teemo estaba con su habitual ropa de siempre y sintió un gran dolor sacudiéndose en su estomago. "Diablos ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma? Tengo tanta hambre que comería tanto como Cho'Gath"

Poppy comenzó a salir por la puerta lentamente y le dijo: "Estuviste en coma cerca de 36 horas Teemo, deberías comer algo pero no demasiado."

Teemo estaba a punto de salir de la habitación seguido por Tristana cuando los médicos volvieron. "Lo sentimos Teemo, tenemos que hacerte algunos exámenes para ver si no sufres de algún daño permanente. No es que no confiemos en Soraka, es solo que podría haber llegado demasiado tarde para sanarte algunas partes, por ejemplo tu brazo derecho que se quebró en varias partes." Dijo uno de los doctores mientras sostenía su mano en señal de alto.

Teemo suspiro y se sentó en una silla. "Ugh… está bien, vamos a hacerlo rápido por que tengo más hambre que un león." Los médicos le hicieron los exámenes básicos como la presión arterial, el pulso y las reacciones golpeándole ligeramente las rodillas. Después comenzaron a revisar sus brazos y costillas, empujando y tocando sus costillas para asegurarse de que no habían daños o fracturas, luego de esto fueron directo al brazo derecho.

"Bien Teemo, ahora vas a levantar tus dos brazos lo más alto que puedas." Ordenó el médico y Teemo siguió sus ordenes elevando primero el brazo izquierdo y lo dejo reposar por sobre su cabeza antes de levantar el derecho. Cuando Teemo quiso levantar su brazo derecho este se detuvo a mitad de camino y no se podía mover de allí. El explorador trató de mover su brazo pero le dolía bastante y en unos segundos le estaba empezando a pesar. En un momento sonó un crujido y Teemo sintió un dolor extremo que se extendió como un terremoto por todo su brazo, y este se lo tomó bastante adolorido.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿P-porque no puedo levantar mi brazo? Me duele mucho! ¿Por qué?" Los doctores comenzaron a examinar el brazo de Teemo más de cerca y comenzaron a empujarle los músculos y articulaciones, luego flexionaron el codo y vieron que no le causaba ninguna molestia, pero si lo levantaba le dolía mucho y Teemo no podía levantar su brazo más arriba de su nariz. Luego de unos minutos, los médicos finalmente encontraron el problema.

"Teemo, tenemos malas noticias. Cuando te rompiste el brazo, te desgarraste el musculo deltoides y Soraka solo pudo curarlo parcialmente. Como resultado, estas sufriendo estos dolores conocidos como interrupción del deltoides pero pueden sanarse fácilmente con un poco de terapia física, aunque tendrás que darte de baja laboralmente, ya que si no te cuidas, el brazo puede quedar así para siempre y no podrás hacer misiones ni ser un campeón de la Ciudad de Bandle." El doctor se sentó junto a Teemo el cual estaba algo impactado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar de baja?" Preguntó Teemo mientras los médicos le ponían un cabestrillo en el brazo para el musculo pudiera sanar de forma correcta.

"Bueno, no es tan grave en realidad, solo es un desgarro por lo que calculo que estarás fuera unas tres o cuatro semanas, así que no podrás hacer nada agotador, no podrás trabajar ni de militar ni de explorador y tampoco podrás pelear para la Liga hasta que tu brazo haya sanado correctamente. Cuando vuelvas a Bandle vas a necesitar un poco mas de terapia física para que tu brazo esté en condiciones y no se debilite." Luego de esto los médicos siguieron examinando a Teemo pero no encontraron más problemas y lo dejaron irse. Teemo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, acompañado por Poppy y Tristana quienes lo llevaron al comedor.

Teemo se quejo mientras caminaba por una esquina. "¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer durante todo un mes si no puedo trabajar ni pelear en la Liga? Esto será muy aburrido."

Poppy lo miro y le dijo: "Bueno ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un día libre o que tomaste vacaciones?" Luego de esto Poppy trato de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que ella también se tomo un día libre.

"Hace 3 años, 4 meses y 21 días" Teemo no vacilo al responder.

Tristana lo miro algo sorprendida. "Diablos ¿Tanto tiempo? Bueno, después de todo lo que has pasado creo que mereces unas vacaciones. Ademas, conozco un buen restaurante en en lado este de Bandle donde hacen unas buenas langostas ¿Te gustaría ir cuando volvamos?" Y en ese entonces entraron al comedor. Estaba lleno ya que era la hora del descanso y todos quería incarle el diente a algo.

Teemo miró a Tristana y vio las vendas que cubrían sus quemaduras y no podía evitar sentir que él le había causado ese daño. "Claro Tristana, s-suena bien, no he comido nada tan bueno desde hace 133 días." Teemo dijo otra vez sin vacilar y acepto su oferta.

Poppy corto la conversación. "Teemo en serio, tienes que dejar de contar los días de esa forma… es raro"

Teemo tomó una bandeja y se echo unos huevos con tocino y algunas tostadas. "Pues, lo siento Poppy, así que… ¿Dónde estamos desde que estuve noqueado durante estos dos días?"

"Estamos en Jonia y…" Poppy iba a responder pero Teemo la interrumpió sorprendido.

"Jonia? ¿¡Qué carajo!? ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?" Teemo miro completamente sorprendido a Poppy.

Tristana también tomó una bandeja con comida y dijo: "Si, este nuevo barco en el que estamos es bastante rápido e impresionante."

El trió se sentó en una mesa y mientras comían, Tristana y Poppy le contaron a Teemo toda la travesía de dos días desde Bandle a Jonia, la cual Teemo comprendió con lo que terminaron sus desayunos.

Cuando iban a retirarse una marinera se les acerco y les dijo en un tono nervioso: "La Capitana Michelle quiere que ustedes tres vayan al puente."

Teemo dijo. "Bueno, mejor no la hagamos esperar" El explorador siguió a Poppy y a Tristana a través del laberinto de habitaciones bastante confundido hasta que llegaron finalmente al puente donde Michelle estaba dando órdenes de tener el barco listo para zarpar lo antes posible.

"Ah, allí estas, bueno Teemo como debes saber estamos en Jonia a bordo del barco más nuevo de la Ciudad de Bandle, el Destino, y como tal estoy a cargo de su tripulación y ya que puedes funcionar… lo suficiente, eso quiere decir que seguirás cualquier orden que yo te dé y mi primera orden a partir de ahora es que, PUEDO TENER TU AUTOGRAFO! He visto cada una de tus peleas y soy una gran admiradora!" Michelle gritó como si fuera una fangirl lo que hizo que toda la tripulación presente se riera.

Teemo estaba completamente desprevenido y dijo: "Ahh que, oh quiero decir… seguro ¿Tienes algo que quieres que firme?"

"Aquí, ¿puedes firmarla?" Michelle le dio a Teemo una réplica de su cerbatana.

"Tienes un lápiz?" Teemo trato de buscar uno y Michelle saco uno de su uniforme, luego el explorador puso la cerbatana en una mesa y trató de escribir con la zurda, ya que el brazo derecho no estaba en condiciones de ser utilizado. Para sorpresa de Michelle, Teemo fue capaz de escribir su nombre bastante bien y ella se llenó de alegría con su nuevo artefacto para añadir a su colección de cosas que ella tuviera. Teemo le entrego la réplica y el lápiz y le sonrió a lo que Michelle le devolvió una sonrisa mucho más grande lo que hizo que Teemo se sintiera algo nervioso e incomodo.

"Ejem… Capitana ¿No había algo más que quería decirle a ellos?" Preguntó un marinero que claramente se notaba que era al segundo al mando en la nave.

"Ah si, nos quedaremos en el puerto esta noche y zarparemos de regreso a la Ciudad de Bandle mañana por la mañana." Michelle enderezó la espalda de forma alta y orgullosa como todo capitan debiera.

Los tres dijeron "Si capitana!" Y comenzaron a irse cada uno a su habitación, pero cuando Teemo estaba a punto de salir, Michelle le dijo algo.

"Teemo, olvide mencionarte que tendrás que quedarte en la sala medica durante el viaje ya que no nos quedan habitaciones de sobra" Michelle estaba algo enojada al darle esas malas noticias.

"Está bien, he estado en peores" Teemo le sonrió y abandonó el puente.

El día paso de forma aburrida para Teemo, ya que él se quedo todo el día en la zona medica haciendo ejercicios para ayudarse con su desgarro muscular. Por otra parte Tristana y Poppy disfrutaron el día visitando las otras salas e instalaciones del barco. Más tarde el día se acercaba a su fin y todos estaban de vuelta en el comedor.

"Ahggggg mi hombro mi está matando! Todas esas cosas para "ayudarme" duelen como el mismísimo infierno!" Teemo se quejaba mientras se frotaba con cuidado su hombro con la mano izquierda.

"¿Es duro verdad? Pensé que aguantabas el dolor… el gran Teemo vencido por un desgarro muscular" Y Poppy volvió a sonreír de forma tonta.

"Oh claro Poppy, rájate el musculo y veamos como levantas tu martillo…" Teemo la señalo con el tenedor.

"Bueno, lo podría levantar con el otro brazo, no es tan pesado." Y Poppy se inclino hacia atrás en su silla.

"Bueno, como sea, voy a comerme mi carne" Y Teemo trato de cortar su comida con el tenedor en su mano izquierda.

Tristana le pregunto preocupada. "¿Quieres que corte eso por ti?"

Teemo le respondió calmado "No gracias Trist, yo puedo solito." Momentos después de decir esto, el tenedor se le resbalo de su mano y se le cayó al suelo. Teemo suspiro y miro a su amiga. "Eh… ¿Me ayudas por favor?"

"Claro, no hay problema." Tristana se sentó junto a Teemo y comenzó a cortar su carne.

"Ya vuelvo, voy por algo más de comida." Y Poppy se dirigió con su bandeja a la fila.

Tristana termino de cortar y dijo: "Teemo no puedo imaginar lo humillante que esto es para ti. No puedes cortar tu propia comida a pesar de que ya eres un adulto y necesitas ayuda como si fueras un niño." Luego ella se dirigio a su lado y se sentó de nuevo antes de que Teemo respondiera.

Teemo tomó un bocado de carne y dijo: "Si que lo es Tristana. Es como mirarte en el espejo pero sabiendo que no puedes hacer lo que tú haces. Pero bueno, esto solo es temporal, solo necesito unos arreglitos por aquí y por allá y estaré de vuelta en un periquete."

"Vaya Teemo, eso es muy positivo de tu parte. Me alegro que estes buscando las cosas buenas de la vida." Y Tristana le sonrió. Teemo la vio y le devolvió la sonrisa. Él nunca sentía miedo a su alrededor, de hecho le encantaba estar cerca de Tristana, de hecho Teemo la consideraba la ultima chispa de felicidad en su trágica vida. Por eso evita pelear con ella en la Liga lo mayor posible. Claro, el podría y PODIA matarla en esas situaciones, pero todo eso lo golpeaba emocionalmente cuando nadie lo observaba. Lo destrozaba saber que él era capaz de hacerle eso a ella. Verla morir en sus manos simplemente desolaba su mente, pero cada vez que iba a su casa para ver si estaba bien, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían.

"Gracias Tristana, se que te preocupas mucho de mi incluso cuando yo no estoy consciente de ello. Al igual que en los últimos días cuando estaba prácticamente muerto, tú me ayudaste para mantenerme vivo. Y por eso estoy agradecido contigo Tristana. Eres una gran amiga que arriesgaría su propia vida para ayudarme. Yo haría lo mismo Tristana, haría todo lo posible para ayudarte cuando más lo necesites." Y Teemo sintió que se le estaban formando lagrimas en los ojos.

"Me alegro de que te sientas así Teemo, pero no te preocupes. Para eso están los amigos, para cuidarse los unos a los otros." Tristana también estaba a punto de llorar.

Poppy se quedo observandolos desde lejos, ya que podria decirse de que si volvia iba a arruinar el momento. Decidio que ya había perdido el hambre, tiro su bandeja a un basurero y se fue a su habitación, ya que era bastante tarde.

Teemo se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego habló: "Así que, ese restaurante del que hablabas ¿Cómo es?" Y se inclino para escuchar mejor lo que su amiga iba a decir.

Tristana trato de describirlo lo mejor que pudo. "Oh, es bastante agradable, es propiedad de uno de los mejores chefs de la Ciudad de Bandle y tiene una fila de reservaciones que tarda semanas para entrar. Parece un restaurante de Piltover pero lo mejor claramente es la comida."

"Suena como si nunca hubieras ido Trist" Dijo Teemo al ver que ella lo estaba describiendo de forma horrible y no estaba teniendo una imagen clara del mismo.

Tristana contesto. "Bueno, Poppy y Rumble fueron una vez en una cita y me trajeron algo de langosta ya que me pidieron que cuidara a Lucky esa noche. Y tenía curiosidad por ver como les fue."

Tristana y Teemo se quedaron hablando casi toda la noche hasta que era la hora de cerrar en el comedor y se vieron obligados a irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tristana se sentía muy bien al poder hablar con Teemo ya que generalmente no pasaban mucho tiempo usualmente.

Poppy le vio entrar a la habitación y le pregunto: "¿Cómo te fue Trist?"

"En realidad fue agradable hablar con él sobre comida y esas cosas. Tal vez la próxima vez no estaremos en un barco rodeados de soldados y marineros" Tristana se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con su sabana. En unos momentos las dos amigas rápidamente se quedaron dormidas.

Teemo se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana y se quedo viendo el cielo estrellado de la noche. Miró las estrellas y comenzó a quedarse dormido ya que estaba cansado y adolorido con todos los ejercicios físicos que hizo por el día. Teemo decidió que era hora de dormir, se levantó y se fue a su cama donde se dejo caer con cuidado de espalda. Puso las sabanas sobre él con su otro brazo y cerró los ojos, lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido fue la sonrisa de la cara de Tristana, y eso hizo que él se quedara dormido sonriendo también.

 **Resumen**

 **Bueno, a esta historia ya le estaba saliendo polvo pero ya la actualice. Pero vamos al resumen del capítulo.**

 **Teemo no se curó por completo, al parecer no es tan grave ya que solo sufrió un desgarro muscular en uno de sus hombros.**

 **Resulta también que la Capitana Michelle es una gran fanatica de Teemo.**

 **Teemo y Tristana estuvieron a un pelo de confesarse… pero no paso :|**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Bueno, hoy me siento generoso y publicare un capitulo mas, pero no se acostumbren, probablemente me tardare mas en publicar la próxima parte.**

Teemo fue despertado por un médico que lo ayudo a levantarse de la cama. "Teemo, vamos a hacer un poco de terapia física por esta hora, no te preocupes, solo vamos a estirar el brazo nada mas." Y Teemo se vistió con cuidado para no lastimarse el hombro y luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que había un ligero balanceo y pregunto: "¿Ya zarpamos?"

"Si, hace como cuatro o cinco horas, nadie podía despertarte ya que insistías mucho en dormir. Tus amigas Tristana y Poppy vinieron a ver como estabas pero como estabas dormido se fueron y decidieron ir a desayunar. Pero eso fue hace rato…" Respondió el médico mientras escribía algo en su libreta.

Al escuchar esto el explorador preguntó: "¿Qué horas son?"

El médico miro el reloj en su muñeca y dijo que ya era casi el mediodía. Teemo le dio las gracias y fue junto con el médico al comedor. Tan pronto llegaron al comedor llenaron sus bandejas con alimentos, mientras caminaba buscando una mesa Teemo observaba los pasillos viendo si estaban Tristana o Poppy presentes por el lugar, pero al no encontrarlas se sentó en una mesa vacía, acompañado por el médico.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos, Teemo rompió el silencio. "Así que… ¿Qué tan graves son las quemaduras de Tristana? Vi que la estabas vendando cuando desperté ayer."

El médico miro directamente a Teemo y respondió su pregunta: "No son muy graves por lo que se ve, parece ser una quemadura de tercer grado, aunque en realidad el daño es menor, parece más una quemadura de primer grado. Por desgracia va a dejarle cicatrices, pero cuando su pelaje crezca de nuevo apenas se notara. En general no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella se sanara con el tiempo."

Teemo bajo la mirada hacia su plato pensando que opinaría Tristana de toda la situación y le respondió al médico. "Gracias por el dato." Y Teemo le dio una mascada a su sándwich de pavo. La hora paso muy rápido y Teemo ya estaba en la zona medica empezando sus ejercicios de estiramiento de brazos, apretaba los dientes ya que cada movimiento le dolía bastante, pero él no pensaba rendirse por nada del mundo.

En un momento Tristana paso por el frente de la puerta y vio por la ventanilla como Teemo se esforzaba de forma bastante dura en sus ejercicios con una mirada decidida en su cara. Ella observaba como Teemo levantaba su brazo por cerca de dos minutos antes de que comenzara a temblar y cayera, también podía ver como Teemo respiraba de forma pesada mientras el médico anotaba los progresos en un portapapeles. Poppy se acerco a ella y le llamo la atención:

"Hey Tristana, me había preguntado a donde te habías ido. Oh, deberías venir a ver como se ve el mar desde la cubierta del barco, es muy bonito." Y al decir esto Poppy la tomó de una mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la escalera.

Tristana respondió de forma pesada "No quiero…"

"Tonterías, necesitas algo de aire fresco, yo lo sé, me siento como un animal enjaulado dentro de este barco." Y Poppy seguía arrastrándola, por otra parte Tristana se rindió y decidió ir con ella. Cuando salieron a la cubierta, Tristana vio algo que tal vez nunca olvidaría. El cielo estaba azul y bastante claro, el aire estaba fresco y con un olor ligeramente salado pero que la cautivaba. La artillera se acerco a la barandilla del borde para ver más de cerca. Nunca había visto el agua tan azul, tan clara, tan poderosa. Se podían ver las olas creadas por el barco y como unos delfines nadaban a la distancia.

Tristana se emociono ante la escena. "Guau, esto es hermoso! Poppy ven a ver a los peces!"

"Es bastante sorprendente no crees, solo tienes que bajarte del carro por un momento y puedes ver cosas bastante sorprendentes." Respondió Poppy mientras se acercaba para contemplar a los peces.

Luego de un largo rato contemplando los peces, Tristana tomó la palabra: "No recuerdo la última vez que hablamos y pasamos un buen tiempo tanto como este Poppy." Y ella se giro hacia su amiga.

"Lo sé, deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo libre y visitar a las demás naciones y tal vez a otros campeones…" Y luego ambas miraron al océano.

Tristana trató de cambiar el tema. "Estoy de acuerdo con eso Poppy, necesitamos algo de tiempo libre, han pasado tantas locuras últimamente. Pero siendo honesta ¿Quién crees tú que es el traidor?"

Poppy se inclino sobre la barandilla y respondió: "No lo sé, pero se me hace difícil confiar en alguien en estos momentos. Creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto entre los tres por ahora. No es algo de que deberías andar diciéndole a los demás."

Tristana suspiro y dijo con la voz algo pesada: "Hmmm estos tiempos son muy peligrosos últimamente. La Ciudad de Bandle definitivamente ya no es un lugar seguro si Rumble puede ser secuestrado junto con Lucky."

"No empieces con eso. No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba. Estos malditos noxianos pagaran por herir a mi marido y asustar a mi pequeño Lucky de esa forma!" Luego de esto Poppy dio un pisotón bastante enojada.

"No te preocupes, seguramente serás capaz de pelear contra Katarina en alguno de tus combates. ¿Cuándo es la próxima ronda de combates de todos modos?" Dijo Tristana apagándose con la pregunta.

Poppy comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro y dijo: "En tres semanas, pero la Ciudad de Bandle no va a estar disponible para las peleas."

Tristana apoyo su espalda en la barandilla. "No podemos hacer nada a partir de ahora, así que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y observar."

"Tienes razón, pero eso me hace dudar ¿En quién podemos confiar?" Dicho esto Poppy volvió a entrar a la nave, Tristana se quedo allí unos minutos reflexionando todo lo que había hablado con su amiga y posteriormente entró al barco.

Una vez que Teemo había terminado sus ejercicios ya estaba bastante oscuro, pero tenía más hambre que cansancio por lo que fue al comedor para comer algo. No paso un segundo cuando Tristana se acerco corriendo hacia él y le pregunto como había estado su día.

"Woah, dame un minuto Trist que quiero comer algo, tengo mucha hambre y esto algo cansadito." Y Teemo se señalo su brazo enyesado.

"Oh, sí claro Teemo, no hay problema, estamos sentados allí." Y ella señaló una mesa donde Poppy y Michelle estaban sentadas mientras hablaban sobre cómo era la muerte en los combates de la Liga.

Teemo se dirigió a la fila y tomó una bandeja. "Estaré allí en un segundo. Mmm… creo que voy a comer algo de pasta esta vez." Y Tristana volvió a la mesa donde estaban las otras dos yordles.

"Dices que es raro, pero ¿Cómo?" Michelle se inclino para poder escuchar de forma más clara a la guardiana.

Poppy hizo todo lo posible para poder describir como se sentía: "Se siente frio pero calmante al mismo tiempo… es, como quedarse dormida pero sabiendo que estas allí al mismo tiempo. Te quedas allí lo que parece ser una eternidad antes de "despertar" en la base como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso si perdiste tu cabeza o te quemaron por completo. Es bastante aterrador lo que esos invocadores pueden hacer en grupo."

Cuando Poppy termino de hablar, Michelle le pregunto lo siguiente: "¿Sientes el dolor de forma normal o duele menos?"

Tristana las interrumpió antes de que Poppy pudiera responder. "En realidad sentimos cada golpe que nos dan y por Dios que duele algunas veces."

"Oh rayos, no tenía idea, diablos, es una mierda si me lo preguntas." Michelle se estremeció al pensar que nada de eso le pasaba a ella afortunadamente.

"En realidad, no es tan malo cuando te das cuenta de que no vas a morirte de verdad en esas peleas." Teemo llegó y puso su bandeja en la mesa con la mano izquierda.

Los cuatro cambiaron el tema a algo menos perturbador y se pusieron a hablar sobre los juegos que jugaban cuando eran niños. Compartieron durante media hora recordando el pasado cuando un marinero se dirigió a Michelle. "Señora, hemos llegado al puerto de la Ciudad de Bandle dos horas antes. Vamos en detenernos en más o menos treinta minutos." Luego de esto el marinero hizo el saludo militar y se retiro.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que tengan listas sus maletas y se preparen para bajar a tierra firme ya que estoy segura de que todos ustedes querrán dormir en sus camas esta noche." Luego de esto Michelle se levantó de la mesa y fue a tirar su basura. Tristana y Poppy hicieron lo mismo y tiraron su basura. Tristana estaba a punto de irse junto a Poppy cuando vio que Teemo todavía estaba en la mesa.

Tristana se le acerco y le dijo: "Teemo, deberíamos ponernos en marcha, ya casi estamos en casa."

"Lo sé, pero no tengo ninguna bolsa y no quiero desperdiciar mi comida." Teemo le respondió sonriendo mientras tomaba otro bocado de su comida. Tristana asintió y le sonrió agitándole la mano en señal de adiós cuando se alejaba.

Pasaron 25 minutos y Teemo, Tristana y Poppy ya estaban detrás de la puerta que les llevaría a la rampa que llevaba hacia el muelle. Teemo miro a su alrededor y vio a unos marineros esperando la señal para abrir la puerta y bajar la rampa. Se escucho un fuerte silbido y la puerta se abrió seguida por el descenso de la rampa. Teemo descendió por la rampa seguido por Tristana y Poppy. Y en el muelle estaban Rumble, el general Kitsu, Diffy, Ziggs, Corki y Heimerdinger aunque se podía ver que ellos no estaban felices.

Teemo sonrió de forma sarcástica y dijo: "No salten de alegría todos a la vez.."

"Teemo… n-nosotros… q-quiero decir… tu…" Rumble estaba tartamudeando y tenía los ojos rojos, al parecer estuvo llorando hace algún tiempo.

El general Kitsu cortó a Teemo. "Capitán Teemo, el día de hoy fuimos o más bien tú fuiste acusado de atacar a funcionarios diplomáticos de Noxus."

"¿Qué? ¡¿Quién me está acusando?!" Teemo estaba en shock tras escuchar eso.

"Noxus te está acusando, dicen que tienen pruebas para incriminarte de que los atacaste en la montaña y que mataste a varios guardias en el ataque…" Respondió el general.

"Noxus? Las montañas? P-pero como pueden ir contra mí? No podemos acusarlos de haber secuestrado a ciudadanos de la Ciudad de Bandle y a un campeón también?" Teemo estaba con mucha rabia por lo que estaba oyendo.

El general Kitsu dio un largo suspiro. "Vas a ser llevado al comité Tribunal del Instituto de la Guerra para ser juzgado en tres días"

"Esos malditos. Esos hijos de puta planearon todo esto! Si salgo culpable en ese juicio, el castigo será… la muerte…" Teemo dijo lentamente la última palabra, haciendo que todos se tomaran la cabeza en medio de una gran desesperación…

 **Resumen**

 **Tristana y Poppy han discutido sobre el posible traidor, aunque no se les ocurre quien podría ser.**

 **Por otra parte el trío ha logrado regresar a casa aunque no siendo recibidos con paz y alegría, sino mas bien preocupación y desesperación, ya que Teemo ha sido acusado por el estado de Noxus de haber atacado a un grupo diplomático, y a causa de esto será llevado a la corte del Instituto de la Guerra.**

 **¿Podrá Teemo salir de esta?**


	21. Capitulo 21

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Rumble fue el primero en hablar, tenía algo de esperanza en su voz. "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que tu castigo será la muerte si fallas? Quiero decir, Graves, Twisted Fate y Miss Fortune solo fueron expulsados de la Liga por lo que sucedió en Aguasturbias."

"Eso es porque casi no habían pruebas y todos los testigos contaban cosas distintas por lo que nunca se pudo saber que paso en realidad." Dijo Teemo tratando de recordar el suceso que paso hace meses. "Cuando estaba en esa cueva perdí mi arma, mi casco, mis gafas y mucha sangre, es obvio que voy a fallar en ese juicio!"

"Sera mejor que averigüemos algo para poder ayudarte Teemo. Estoy bastante seguro de que estaban dentro de nuestras fronteras, así que creo que podríamos usar eso en su contra." Dijo el general Kitsu acariciándose la barbilla pensando en cómo ayudar a Teemo.

"Es cierto, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar alguna prueba para ayudar a Teemo en ese juicio!" Poppy sonrió y se golpeo los puños de forma intimidante.

Teemo tomo la palabra: "Bueno, tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer en la mañana, mejor vámonos a nuestras casas para poder dormir un poco. Oh general, casi se me olvida, puede contactar al invocador Magnus Vizharen, es él único invocador en el que confió lo suficiente como para que me represente.

"Es cierto, olvide que cuando los campeones son acusados deben ser representados en la corte por un invocador de su elección." Dijo Heimerdinger asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Vamos a seguir con esto por la mañana." Dijo Teemo listo para poder dormir finalmente en su propia cama. Todos asintieron y se despidieron entre sí.

Todos se fueron uno a uno hasta que finalmente Teemo quedo solo en los oscuros muelles. El explorador comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero sabía que iba a ser un paseo largo, ya que su casa estaba casi al otro lado de la Ciudad de Bandle. Después de casi una hora caminando en la oscuridad con el temor como su único acompañante, Teemo llego a su casa. Cerró la puerta sin vacilar y se dirigió a su refrigerador donde saco una botella de aguamiel. Pero esta vez no fue solo una, esta vez llevo cinco botellas a la mesa. Se sentó allí con la mente en blanco y se quedo en silencio por casi 10 minutos.

"Johnny, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero solo quería que supieras que lo siento. Lo siento por haberte dejado peleando con Vladimir, sabía que no eras rival para él y aún así, aún así yo estaba tan concentrado en la misión que no me di cuenta de lo que hice. Y ahora por mi culpa tal vez la Ciudad de Bandle será expulsada de la Liga y muy probablemente será invadida por Noxus por puras "represalias" y nadie podrá ayudarnos por culpa de esos malditos invocadores!" Teemo comenzó a gritar mientras le pedía disculpas a su hermano muerto. Comenzaron a caer lagrimas por su rostro y Teemo comenzó a beberse todas las botellas, una a una, hasta que todas quedaron vacías y Teemo se desmayo ebrio en la silla apoyándose en la mesa.

 ***flashback***

 _El impacto fue doloroso y agobiante, incluso sintió que se rompió varios huesos con el impacto. Teemo gritó lo que hizo que tragara un poco de agua y entrara en pánico. Teemo se retorció hasta que pudo ver la luz de la luna y comenzó a nadar hacia ella. Teemo nado con todas sus fuerzas ya que se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, justo cuando pensó que no lo lograría, el explorador salió del agua y dio un profundo suspiro al sentir como el aire frio golpeaba su piel mojada._

 _Teemo miro a su alrededor buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio un pequeño bote y decidió que iba a "liberarlo" de su dueño. Se acerco sigilosamente al bote y subió con su cuchillo en mano._

 _"¿Qué diablos? ¿Un yordle? ¿Qué estas…" El hombre se corto al sentir como Teemo le rajo rápidamente la garganta de un corte limpio y lo lanzó rápidamente al rio. Teemo tomó el control del bote y se dirigió remando con todas sus fuerzas hacia las puertas del rio en la ciudad donde todo tipo de embarcaciones podía entrar o salir. Pasaron unos segundos cuando de repente escucho el sonido de una alarma en la ciudad, y esto hizo que salieran varios guardias y soldados por igual a buscar a Teemo._

 _Teemo vio a tres guardias que tenían ballestas y estaban apuntándole. El explorador salto de cabeza al agua ignorando el dolor en el pecho y trató de nadar al otro lado del canal para poder escapar de los noxianos. Las flechas pasaron al lado de su cabeza, habían fallado por pulgadas. Los escucho recargar y nado hacia el borde de una piedra de la cual se afirmó para salir fuera del agua._

 _Teemo no miro hacia atrás y comenzó a correr. No conocía la ciudad por lo que comenzó a correr por calles y callejones al azar. Se detuvo por un segundo cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna y en su hombro. Miro su pierna y vio que estaba sangrando y sintió como la sangre también corría por su espalda. Teemo se apoyo contra una pared y sostuvo la máscara de Johnny en su regazo. "Creo que no lograré Johnny. Estas heridas van a matarme si los noxianos me encuentran."_

 _Teemo dobló una esquina y se encontró con un soldado noxiano. "¿Qué carajo? Tu eres Teemo! Prepárate para morir rata!" El soldado levanto su espada y trato de matar a Teemo. El explorador rodo rápidamente y comenzó a correr en otra dirección._

 _Teemo tomó una piedra y se la lanzo dándole en la cara, luego de esto dobló por otro callejón pensando: "No este día zorra…"_

 _"¡Vuelve aquí!" Grito el guardia soplando un silbato para pedir ayuda. Teemo se encontró en el centro de Noxus, que estaba lleno de carros y gente, Teemo vio que la puerta principal todavía estaba abierta y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de no ser descubierto por los noxianos. Estaba a un par de yardas cuando vio que la puerta estaba cerrándose para que quedara atrapado._

 _"¡No! ¡Este lugar no será mi tumba!" Y comenzó a correr mas rápido que nunca, de repente escucho un ruido y vio que Talon estaba justo detrás de él. Teemo salto cuando Talon le lanzo 3 cuchillas de las cuales una le dio en la pierna, lo que hizo que se tropezara y cayera. Cuando se levanto comenzó a correr de forma torpe, ya que su pierna estaba gravemente herida, pero gracias a la multitud y a su tamaño pequeño fue capaz de mantenerse a distancia de Talon, luego de lograr salir de en medio de la gente, Teemo solo estaba a metros de la puerta, la cual ya estaba casi cerrada y siguió cojeando mientras Talon le seguía arrojando cuchillas. Una de las cuchillas hirió a Teemo en la espalda, pero eso no le importo ya que logro salir por la puerta al exterior de Noxus._

 _Teemo se detuvo para descansar, pero vio que habían arqueros apuntándole desde arriba y no dudó en ir hacia el pantano._

 _De repente el explorador escucho un gran grito de ira seguido por el sonido del metal de la puerta partida en dos y se volvió para ver como Sion rompía la puerta y cargando en dirección hacia él. Lo único que Teemo podía hacer era correr por lo que se adentro mas en el pantano. Sion no sabía dónde estaba Teemo, pero cuando vio las flechas cayendo a su derecha empezó a buscarlo. Teemo siguió corriendo y se escondió en las aguas pantanosas desde donde podía escuchar gritar a Sion._

 _"COBARDEEEEEEE! TE DESTROZARE TOTALMENTEEEEE!" Gritó Sion cuando comenzó a correr hacia el pantano. Teemo sintió que una flecha le dio en la espalda mientras se precipitaba en aguas más profundas. El dolor era mucho y ya no podía ver con claridad. Teemo podía escuchar como Sion chapoteaba en el pantano mientras daba pisotones y golpes con el hacha buscándolo. El cuerpo de Teemo ya no podía mas y comenzó a hundirse más profundo. Teemo lentamente cerró los ojos y dejo que el tiempo hiciera lo que él pensaba. Hasta que en las profundidades Teemo vio a un extraño pez hablarle._

 _"Veo que estas en problemas muchacho. Tal vez yo pudiera sacarte de este espantoso lugar y llevarte a uno que sea mas de tu agrado?" Dijo el extraño pez que parecía un sapo gigante con un acento bastante extraño para Teemo. El explorador no podía verlo bien debido a la oscuridad del agua. Podía escuchar como el furioso Sion se acercaba cada vez más a ellos._

 _Teemo asintió con la cabeza mientras inspeccionaba al pez. "El precio es simple, aliméntame bien cuando yo quiera y cuando esté satisfecho, la deuda estará saldada. ¿Todavía está seguro de esto?" Pregunto el pez de forma suave y con voz robusta. Teemo volvió a asentir desesperado por sobrevivir a cualquier costo. "Ya que la negociación esta arreglada, cierra los ojos muchacho y yo te llevare directamente a tu paraíso personal." Y le sonrió con sus grandes dientes a Teemo._

 _Teemo se aferró al casco y cerró los ojos. Sintió que estaba dentro de algo caliente y viscoso, estaba oscuro y sentía que se movía a una gran velocidad jamás antes vista. Teemo tuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, hasta que luego de sentir una brisa los abrió y se encontró de pie fuera de su casa y sin ninguna herida salvo una rasgadura en su uniforme._

 ***fin del flashback***

Teemo se despertó gritando y pataleando cuando el sueño termino de forma abrupta. Se cayó de su silla y se golpeo de forma dura contra el suelo, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor, ya que había caído sobre su hombro lastimado. "Carajo, eso duele!" Gritó Teemo levantándose del suelo y acariciándose el hombro con cariño. Tomo un momento para recomponerse y luego tiro las botellas vacías a la basura. Luego de arrojar la ultima escucho golpes en su puerta.

Teemo abrió rápidamente la puerta para ver quien estaba allí. Se lo esperaba pero aun así lo sorprendía verlo en la Ciudad de Bandle en lugar de la Academia de la Guerra.

"Hola Teemo, soy yo Magnus." Dijo el invocador con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola Magnus, dame un minuto, déjame cambiarme antes de que nos vayamos al ayuntamiento." Dijo Teemo devolviéndole la sonrisa. El explorador cerró la puerta y se puso algo decente para taparse sus cicatrices y sus partes donde le faltaba el pelaje.

"Este va a ser un largo día." Dijo Teemo mientras miraba la foto de Johnny.

 **Resumen**

 **Carajo, se siente genial estar de regreso! Pero bueno vayamos al resumen de este capítulo.**

 **Teemo finalmente regreso a su casa, pero no fue un reencuentro feliz, ya que una vez mas fue atormentado por las pesadillas de esa trágica noche en Noxus.**

 **Teemo fue capaz de escapar de allí pero hizo un trato desesperado, con el mismo demonio. Pero ¿Quién era él? ¿Y qué querría decir con pagar un precio?**

 **Habrá entendido Teemo lo que paso esa noche cuando hizo esa negociación o incluso a quien había conocido?**

 **El día siguiente es prometedor, ya que Magnus, el invocador a elección de Teemo, está esperando afuera listo para comenzar la reunión.**

 **Esta historia continuara…**


	22. Capitulo 22

Teemo iba caminando por las calles con su brazo todavía en un cabestrillo vestido con su típica ropa de siempre pero esta vez llevaba una camiseta blanca. Los ciudadanos de Bandle estaban asombrados, pero no era por Teemo, más bien era por el humano que estaba siguiéndolo. Era raro para los que no eran yordles estar dentro de la Ciudad de Bandle, sobre todo si eran invocadores de la Liga. Teemo solo ignoro las miradas mientras que Magnus miró todo con asombro.

"Tienes una linda casa Teemo." Dijo Magnus sonriendo.

Teemo respondió al comentario del invocador: "Normalmente no traería a nadie aquí, pero esta es una situación muy grave y no confió en ningún otro invocador de la Liga."

"No te gustan los forasteros, cierto?" Preguntó Magnus viendo la frustración emanando de Teemo.

"No, no en realidad, cualquiera que haya abandonado la Ciudad de Bandle no lo pasó bien. Lulu es mayor que nosotros y todavía es una niña, una niña! Veigar fue capturado y torturado sin reparo en Noxus. Poppy se fue por mucho tiempo para encontrar al supuesto héroe. Kennen fue testigo de la masacre de las únicas personas que él pudo llamar familia cuando Zed mató a casi todos los Kinkou. Incluso yo también, bueno… tú has estado en mi cabeza las suficientes veces para saber todos los horrores que he vivido." Teemo respondió de forma severa y al terminar aumento su tono.

Magnus no respondió y siguió a Teemo en silencio por el resto del camino. No se dijeron nada por casi veinte minutos, ya que se estaban acercando al ayuntamiento en el centro de la ciudad en la que los otros campeones y miembros de elite estaban esperando para poder hablar sobre el juicio. Entraron en el edificio el cual era lo bastante grande como para que pudieran entrar los humanos cuando venían a hacer negocios diplomáticos.

Con un fuerte saludo, Teemo vio a Diffy acercándose. "Teemo, todo el mundo está en la sala de guerra, será mejor que te des prisa, todos han estado esperándote" Y ella señalo un pasillo.

"Gracias Diffy. Vámonos Magnus, tenemos cosas que hacer, rápido." Dijo Teemo agitándole la mano a Diffy mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

"Vale Teemo, te sigo." Magnus respondió mientras le sonreía a Diffy para luego seguir a Teemo.

El edificio era sin dudas el más grande de toda la Ciudad de Bandle, ya que era el eje central de todo el poder político, militar y administrativo de la ciudad. Magnus observo todo mientras seguía a Teemo hacia la sala de guerra. Después de cinco minutos llegaron a una puerta que decía -Sala De Guerra-." Y Teemo respiró profundamente, tomó la perilla y la hizo girar para luego caminar lentamente hacia la habitación.

"Por fin llegaste Teemo!" El general Kitsu parecia estar algo molesto por el retraso.

"Si, tarde para tu propia fiesta." Dijo Rumble el cual estaba con los pies encima de la mesa y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pongámonos manos a la obra." Y Teemo se sentó junto a la mesa más grande de la habitación seguido por Magnus.

"Como todos sabemos, Teemo irá a juicio por romper las reglas establecidas por la Academia de la Guerra y si falla se enfrentara a la pena de muerte y para representarlo estará Magnus Vizharen." El general Kitsu no quiso perder tiempo y comenzó a hablar.

"Ellos tienen muchas pruebas y testigos en contra de Teemo, por lo que necesitamos una evidencia fuerte para poder cambiar eso." Dijo Heimerdinger inclinándose hacia adelante tras haber tomado su turno para hablar.

"Estoy de acuerdo, yo y mi hijo somos testigos ya que ambos fuimos secuestrados por Katarina en nuestra propia casa." Dijo Rumble mientras bajaba las piernas de la mesa.

"Eso es bueno, pero todavía no podemos probar de que lo que Teemo ataco no era un convoy diplomático. Por lo que sabemos ellos podrían decir que tu accediste a seguirla y también sabíamos que no estaban bien armados." Luego de hablar, Tristana pensó que eso no era lo suficientemente bueno.

"Tristana tiene un punto, ellos podrían alterar sus propios recuerdos para creer que nosotros los traicionamos en la mencionada "reunión". Especialmente teniendo a LeBlanc de su parte." Poppy frunció el ceño luego de decir eso.

"Bueno, algunos de nuestros guardias fueron asesinados por Katarina." Dijo Corki tomando su turno.

"Y ellos también tuvieron algunos muertitos." Teemo cortó a Corki.

"En realidad, yo tengo pruebas de que ella estuvo en la Ciudad de Bandle." Heimerdinger habló justo después de Teemo.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Pero como tienes pruebas?!" Ziggs casi saltó de su silla al escuchar eso.

"Si, por favor compártela con nosotros." Magnus también estaba eufórico por la noticia mientras se acariciaba la barba.

"Bueno, yo recientemente creé un sistema de cableado de tal manera que nos permite ver y grabar cosas como lo hacen los invocadores en los combates, pero solo que no usa magia, yo la he llamado "cámara de video". Y en ella podemos ver como Katarina está matando yordles sin vacilar." Dijo Heimerdinger mientras sacaba un pequeño objeto rectangular de color negro y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

"Eso es bueno, tenemos una prueba solida contra varias cosas solidas en mi contra." Teemo se inclinó y miró el extraño objeto.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos más pruebas y yo creo que tenemos otra, cuando estaba buscando en los mapas donde se produjo el enfrentamiento descubrí que estaban dentro de nuestras fronteras, de modo que teníamos todo el derecho de enfrentarlos." Dijo el general Kitsu sacando un mapa de Valoran y apuntando hacia la cordillera.

"Eso es bueno, estamos encontrando pruebas que podemos usar. Hasta el momento tenemos tres pruebas solidas pero sigue siendo un simple ensayo." Poppy habló luego de que termino el general.

El día paso rápido, ya que todos estaban pensando y debatiendo la evidencia que podría ser usada en el juicio. El sol se puso en el momento en el que todos salieron de la habitación, listos para irse a sus casas para descansar, comer y prepararse para los próximos días.

"Magnus, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados en el tercer piso, serás atendido los próximos días, pero antes de eso ¿Qué tal algo de comer?" Dijo el general Kitsu al escuchar como los estómagos de todos los presentes hacían ruido.

"Suena esplendido ¿Cuántos se quedan?" Magnus pregunto sonriendo y solo asintieron Heimerdinger, Corki y Ziggs.

"No podemos, la niñera debe estar agotada y tenemos que irnos a casa." Poppy tomó la mano de Rumble y ambos se fueron diciendo adiós del edificio.

"Yo paso, tengo mucha comida en casa y siendo honesto me gustaría quitarme pronto esta cosa de mi brazo." Teemo se señalo su brazo mientras hablaba.

"Si… a mí también me gustaría prepararme para mañana." Dijo Tristana y acompaño a Teemo hacia afuera.

"Así que Teemo ¿Qué tal un poco de compañía en tu camino a casa? Has estado muy distante últimamente y pareces necesitar a alguien con quien hablar." Dijo Tristana mientras caminaba a su lado y al no recibir respuesta continuo. "Así que ¿Crees que tenemos oportunidad de ganar ese juicio?" Ella preguntó cuando estaban saliendo de las escaleras del ayuntamiento.

"Tal vez, espero que podamos o sino la Ciudad de Bandle va a tener más problemas de los que ya tiene ahora." Teemo contesto con algo de incertidumbre en su voz.

"Bueno, si lo logramos tal vez podríamos salir y relajarnos un poco." Luego de esto Tristana se acomodo su camiseta, ya que uno de los hombros estaba colgando. Teemo vio esto y también pudo ver el vendaje que cubría su quemadura en el cuello.

"Eso sería bueno. Oye Trist… ¿T-te duelen mucho tus cicatrices?" Teemo preguntó sin rodeos, pero con mucha cortesía y sinceridad.

Tristana fue tomada por sorpresa por la repentina pregunta, pero fue capaz de responderla. "En realidad no siento casi nada, de hecho la sensación se corta en el borde."

"Ya veo… no hemos podido hablar por mucho tiempo, hemos estado tan ocupados con la Liga, nuestros trabajos y nuestras vidas personales que simplemente no podemos pasar tiempo juntos." Dijo Teemo luego de unos segundos tras haber escuchado el comentario de su amiga.

"Sé cómo te sientes Teemo, echo de menos ir a La Vieja Copa, compartir un trago y pasando un buen rato." Tristana estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo Teemo.

Teemo le sonrió al recordar todos los buenos tiempos que pasaron en esa pequeña taberna. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver que ella también le estaba sonriendo al recordar los viejos tiempos.

Y así ellos se la pasaron hablando de cosas divertidas que pasaron y algunos de los buenos momentos que habían compartido. Pero de pronto, al igual que Teemo lo había aprendido de la manera difícil, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar ya que llegaron a un punto donde tuvieron que separarse.

"Bueno… buenas noches Teemo. Sabes, uh… todavía me debes una cita en ese restaurante." Y Tristana le dio una mirada muy seria mientras hablaba.

"Ja, tal parece que tendré que ganar el juicio y tal vez así podemos ir juntos." Luego de eso, Teemo se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Tristana se quedó allí mirando a Teemo caminar con la cabeza gacha y la espalda doblada. "No crees que podemos ganar esto verdad?" Se preguntó ella mentalmente antes de irse a su casa, pero luego cambio de opinión y comenzó a seguir a Teemo sigilosamente mientras este se dirigía a su casa.

Teemo se quedo fuera de su casa por un rato mientras reflexionaba los acontecimientos del día. Abrió la puerta y entro al baño desnudándose de a poco para luego meterse a la ducha. Se dio una ducha rápida y luego se salió para secarse y vestirse antes de irse a dormir.

Teemo se puso una ropa sencilla, pero no le importaba ya que en esos momentos tenía otras cosas en su cabeza. Fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Tenía mucha comida y varias botellas de aguamiel. Agarró un par de botellas y se fue a su habitación, luego se sentó en su cama, abrió una botella y se la bebió de una.

Teemo vio la foto de Johnny y la observo como si hubiera escuchado a alguien en su lugar. "Johnny, no me mires así, tu sabes que estas son para pasar las penas y para ayudarme a lidiar con todo lo que he hecho. Todo el dolor, todas las muertes, todo el sufrimiento que he causado y lo más importante, para alejar las pesadillas. Sin embargo, todavía están allí, esperando a que baje la guardia para golpearme con todo lo que tienen!" Teemo estaba calmado al principio, pero termino gritando al final.

"¿Por qué te importaría de todos modos? Estas muerto por mi culpa, POR MI CULPA!" Teemo gritó y abrió un frasco de antidepresivos que tenía en un mueble cercano, se llevo unos cuantos a la boca, abrió la otra botella y rápidamente se la bebió tragando también las pastillas. "Puedo parar cuando yo quiera Johnny! ¡No me digas que hacer! Si así es como quiero vivir entonces así va a ser!" Teemo grito antes de apagarse.

"Está bien Johnny, voy a estar contigo allí pronto, no creo que pueda ganar este juicio de forma normal. Solo queda una cosa por hacer y espero que todo salga bien." Teemo tenía lagrimas en el rostro mientras sacaba una pequeña caja y la abrió lentamente. Adentro había una pequeña pistola con una sola bala a su lado, Teemo la tomó, junto con la bala y cargo la pistola.

Teemo observo el arma por un tiempo antes de alojar la bala en el cargador. Suspiro, pero luego sintió que las manos le temblaron y dejo caer el arma. Teemo comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada y se recostó lentamente en su cama. Estuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que se agoto y se quedo dormido.

Y como Tristana lo había seguido, ella estaba afuera de su casa y quería tocar la puerta. Pero tras escuchar todo lo que dijo Teemo, ella pudo sentir todo su dolor, ya que ella también había hecho cosas de las que estaba arrepentida. Nada tan malo como lo que sentía, pero ella necesitaba a alguien que la consolara y pudiera calmar sus miedos y para ella ese alguien era Teemo, estar cerca de él la hacía sentirse en paz, que todo estará bien y que nunca pasara nada malo. "Teemo por favor se fuerte, se valiente por todos, se valiente por mi…" Tristana habló en voz baja y escuchó el llanto detrás de las paredes de la casa, pero ella no pudo más y se retiro.

Los próximos días pasaron como un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Teemo, ya que habían sido como repeticiones del día anterior. Nada nuevo pudo conseguirse, lo que le dio un aspecto sombrío al juicio de Teemo. Sabía que probablemente iba a ser visto en todo Valoran, al igual que como había pasado con el incidente de Aguasturbias. Teemo se quedó en el ayuntamiento con Tristana, Rumble, Lucky, el general Kitsu y Magnus el cual se les estaba acercando. "Bien, hoy es el día y todo está listo. En unos minutos voy a teletransportarnos a la Academia de la Guerra apra el juicio de Teemo." Y Magnus dijo todo esto de forma tranquila. Teemo estaba vestido con su uniforme de graduación con su sombrero y medallas, mientras que Rumble y Lucky estaban de traje como testigos.

Todos asintieron ya que estaban listos para el juicio y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo una luz brillante apareció, se vieron algunos símbolos mágicos y en un momento todos ya estaban en medio de las salas de juicios de la Academia de la Guerra. Esta estaba llena de representantes noxianos como Swain, LeBlanc, Vladimir, Darius, Katarina y el invocador pro-noxiano Alex Vincent. El Consejo Superior también estaba allí siendo su líder Vessaria Kolminye y los otros dos miembros los poderosos invocadores Zan-Kyri y Moriarty Belondy. Todos estarían juzgando en el juicio.

"Ahh Teemo, finalmente llegaste, por favor, vamos a comenzar esta prueba para terminar con estos desagradables asuntos." Dijo Vessaria con una voz tan hermosa como un buen vino.

"Sí, claro, vamos a terminar con esto." Teemo camino hacia el podio de los acusados mientras todos los demás se sentaban en los bancos destinados para los testigos y las personas cruciales para el caso de cada uno. Este será el caso que cambiara a Valoran para siempre y a la gente que lo habita…

 **Resumen**

 **Teemo ha pasado el primer día con sus compañeros tratando de buscar cosas para ayudar en el juicio y ha descubierto varias pruebas útiles.**

 **Teemo roza la delgada línea de la locura, ya que se puede ver que sufre de alcoholismo y depresión severa, ya que pasa todas sus noches bebiendo y hablándole a la foto de su hermano muerto, Johnny.**

 **Por otra parte los sentimientos de Tristana por Teemo van más allá de una mera amistad, ya que ella quiere que él esté cerca de ella para aliviar las penas que ella también siente. (creo que con ella ya van 3 chicas enamoradas de Teemo en la historia)**

 **Ahora el día del juicio ha llegado y parece que todo el mundo lo estará observando ya que Teemo es uno de los campeones símbolo de la Liga de Leyendas y ahora será él contra Noxus, y solo uno puede ganar esto…**

 **¿Podrá Teemo salir vivo de este juicio o será condenado para siempre?**


	23. Capitulo 23

Teemo se sentó en su pequeño podio, y todos los presentes en el tribunal hicieron lo mismo. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver a varios invocadores parados en diferentes partes con los ojos de color azul. "Hmmm… así que de esta forma le muestran el mundo los combates y los juicios." Teemo pensó y luego miro a las personas que van a decidir si vive o muere.

"Hoy día estaremos juzgando este juicio con el defendido siendo Teemo contra los demandantes de la ciudad de Noxus, y ya que estamos todos listos, empecemos con Teemo ¿Qué tiene que decir el acusado?" Y Vessaria pregunto mirando a Magnus.

Magnus estaba de pie junto a Teemo y respondió en su lugar, como era costumbre de los representantes de los campeones. "Teemo se declara inocente."

Vessaria miró a Alex Vincent y pidió que diera sus declaraciones. "Como todos sabemos, la Liga de las Leyendas fue fundada para detener las guerras y poder establecer la paz. La Ciudad de Bandle le escupió a todo lo mencionado cuando dejaron que Teemo atacara y matara a varios miembros del convoy diplomático de Noxus que estaba en la Ciudad de Bandle!" Alex señaló de forma agitada a Teemo y luego continuó. "Debido a esto digo que Teemo debe ser ejecutado públicamente y toda la Ciudad de Bandle debe ser retirada de la Liga para que ya no puedan plagarla con sus engaños y mentiras!" Alex miró al Consejo Superior. "Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora." Y Alex miró a Teemo y luego al Consejo Superior.

"¿Y qué dice la defensa acerca de todo esto?" Preguntó Zan-Kyri luego de una corta pausa.

"La Ciudad de Bandle contraataco solo por que el supuesto "convoy diplomático" atacó a la ciudad, mató a cuatro guardias y secuestro a un campeón junto a su hijo." Magnus dijo todo esto mientras caminaba de forma calmada con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Eso es cierto?" Preguntó Vessaria.

"Solo son mentiras y falsas acusaciones, ya que nunca hicimos una cosa como esa." Alex respondió con una cara seria que no mostraba señales de mentir.

"Si eso es así, ¿Por qué tenemos pruebas que muestran a Katarina en el interior del instituto militar de la Ciudad de Bandle matando guardias a mitad de la noche?" Dijo Magnus dando unos pasos hacia Alex y suspirando antes de continuar. "Lo que tengo en mi mano es la prueba de que Noxus fue quien comenzó todo este calvario." Y Magnus tenía en sus manos un objeto pequeño.

"Interesante, pero como esto puede "probarlo", parece un rectángulo pequeño y no hace nada." Vessaria se inclino hacia adelante.

"Permítanme demostrárselos." Magnus se acerco a Rumble y él le dio algo, luego Magnus volvió al centro de la sala para explicar lo que tenían delante de ellos. "Frente a ustedes esta la invención mas nueva de Heimerdinger. Esto "graba" todo lo que ve y no puede ser alterada en lo mas mínimo como se puede ver aquí." Magnus abrió un compartimiento y metió el objeto pequeño dentro, luego giró el invento y se pudo ver una imagen en blanco y negro en la pared.

Luego de una breve pausa, la "grabación" comenzó a reproducirse y mostró a dos yordles de pie hablando en un largo pasillo, ambos llevaban uniformes militares. Uno de ellos bostezo y se volteó, tan pronto como él se volteo, Katarina apareció por detrás del otro y lo mató de un corte limpio en la garganta, y luego lanzó el cuchillo directamente a la cabeza del otro. Ambos cayeron y Katarina saco el cuchillo del cadáver, luego miró a su alrededor para posteriormente retirarse rápidamente, y de repente la grabación termino y Magnus habló.

"La Ciudad de Bandle ataco primero? Primero? Yo creo que no. Solo fue un contraataque, ya que Noxus atacó primero." Y Magnus volvió junto a Teemo cuando termino de hablar.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tiene que decir Noxus acerca de todo esto?" Preguntó Zan-Kyri mientras observaba a Katarina.

"Obviamente eso es falso ya que Katarina estuvo con el convoy todo el tiempo, lean su mente y verán la verdad tal como la es." Alex habló de forma calmada mientras se acercaba a la Daga Siniestra.

"Vamos a llegar a ese tema pronto, por ahora sigamos con las evidencias disponibles." Dijo Moriarty finalmente tomando su turno mientras observaba a Alex.

"Cuando Teemo atacó dejo tras de sí una buena cantidad de sangre y con un simple hechizo se podrá ver que en realidad si es de él." Alex tomó una bolsa que tenía un liquido rojo y se la dio a un invocador cercano. El invocador respiro profundamente y con una palmada apareció una magia amarilla en sus manos. Movió sus manos alrededor de la bolsa sin tocarla, luego volvió su mano izquierda hacia Teemo y su mano comenzó a brillar, y mientras más se acercaba a Teemo, mas brillaba. El invocador se detuvo luego de unos pasos, miro al Consejo y dijo con una voz frágil: "No se puede negar, la sangre es de Teemo."

"Y no solo había sangre, también dejo armas, ropa y fragmentos de minas con residuos de su potente veneno." Y Alex señalo a una mesa que tenía a su lado. Sobre ella habían piezas de metal y ropa bastante parecida a la ropa del Escuadrón Omega.

"¿Qué dice la defensa acerca de esto? Claramente este es el equipo personal de Teemo que él usa para matar campeones en los combates de la Liga ¿Por qué sería tan agresivo contra un convoy diplomático?" Y Vessaria se inclinó para mirar a Teemo.

"No puede ser considerado un convoy diplomático si emplearon los servicios de los Hermanos del Silencio, Katarina y casi todo un pelotón de soldados y asesinos similares a ellos en presencia de los supuestos "diplomados" los cuales no han sido nombrados en ninguna ocasión. ¿Quiénes eran los diplomados en primer lugar? ¿Quién estaba a cargo de la misión? Son preguntas importantes sin respuesta alguna." Dijo Magnus caminando hacia adelante mirando a todos en la sala.

"Magnus tiene un punto. ¿Quién era su diplomado, y quien estaba a cargo de la misión y con que propósito?" Preguntó Zan-Kyri mirando directamente a Alex.

"Noxus se contacto con Veigar y ya que él en algún momento fue parte de la Ciudad de Bandle, Noxus pensó que sería buena idea que un yordle los representara ya que podría abrir negociaciones entre las dos ciudades sin ningún problema. El hombre a cargo era Swain, ya que él creía que el comercio entre los dos beneficiaria a todo el lado occidental de Valoran."

"Veigar eh? Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo llamamos entonces?" Dijo Vessaria y luego hizo que un invocador se acercara y él le susurró algo al oído. "Hasta que llegue, vamos a continuar con este juicio." Y Vessaria hizo un gesto con su mano para que continuaran y se echo hacia atrás en su silla.

Teemo se movió y le susurro algo a Magnus. "Magnus, tengo que hablar contigo."

"Denme un momento, Teemo requiere una conversación privada conmigo." Y Magnus se acerco a Teemo.

"Puedes hablar con tu representante Teemo." Dijo Vessaria sin mostrar interés en el asunto ya que esto era una oferta importante para Teemo.

"¿Qué está pasando Teemo?" Magnus observo a Teemo con una mirada incierta en sus ojos.

"Parece que podríamos ganar, pero si traen a Veigar no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de ganar." Teemo miró a Rumble y a los demás con una desesperación corriendo muy lentamente por el interior de su cuerpo.

"Una vez que lean las mentes de Rumble y Lucky tendremos una buena oportunidad para ganar esto." Dijo Magnus mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de Teemo.

"No quiero meter a un niño en esto, no debe ser sometido a esa clase de magia." Teemo señalo a Magnus bastante enojado.

"Pero Teemo, tenemos una pequeña oportunidad de ganar si hacen eso!" Respondió el invocador.

"Tengo una forma segura de vivir y darle a la Ciudad de Bandle una verdadera oportunidad para defenderse." Teemo ya había pensado en algo y haciéndole caso omiso a Magnus, Teemo paso por su lado y habló.

"Tengo una oferta para Noxus!" Teemo habló en voz alta captando el interés de todos, de los cuales algunos estaban molestos debido a tal interrupción.

"¿Qué tienes para ofrecernos?" Preguntó Swain levantándose de su silla en la sala.

"Desafío a Noxus a un combate… un combate uno contra uno. Si ganó… me retirare de la Liga y del ejercito de Bandle para siempre, removiéndome incluso de los asuntos políticos, pero la Ciudad de Bandle no será retirada de la Liga de Leyendas!" Teemo señaló a Swain mientras hablaba, con fuego emanando en sus ojos.

"¿Y que obtenemos si ganamos?" Swain levantó su ceja ante este giro de los acontecimientos.

"Si ganan, seré exiliado públicamente de la Liga y seré dado de baja de forma deshonrosa del ejercito, también pagare los daños y reparaciones a las familias de los caídos con dinero de mi propio bolsillo. La Ciudad de Bandle peleara en un combate secundario para ver si puede quedarse en la Liga o no, pero la condición es que un campeón será de la Ciudad de Bandle y el otro de Noxus, el resto serán de las naciones aliadas." Teemo salió de su podio y comenzó a caminar hacia Swain. Por otra parte Rumble, Lucky y Tristana gritaron al escuchar el desafío, pero ya era tarde ya que Swain se volteó hacia Vladimir, Katarina, Darius y LeBlanc y se pusieron a susurrar entre ellos. Cuando Teemo estaba frente a ellos, Swain se levantó y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"¿Bueno Swain, que va a ser? Tener la oportunidad de matarme y fallar seguramente o tener una forma segura de sacarme de la Liga y a la Ciudad de Bandle también." Y Teemo preguntó todo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Bien jugado rata. Aceptaremos tu desafío, pero tenemos que decidir quién va a pelear contigo." Y Swain comenzó a apuntar a todos los campeones noxianos. Teemo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda cuando vio a quien escogió Swain.

"Hemos escogido a Vladimir para que combata contra Teemo!" Swain gritó y señalo a Vladimir el cual estaba con un elegante traje rojo el cual usaba para este tipo de eventos.

"Hmmm por lo que se ve este juicio se ha acabado, y parece que Noxus y la Ciudad de Bandle finalmente han llegado a un acuerdo. Todos pueden irse. Tendremos que preparar este combate y asegurarnos de que todo esté bien antes de la fecha pactada." Vessaria se puso de pie y salió de la sala seguido por Zan-Kyri y Moriarty.

"¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando Teemo!?" Tristana gritó y corrió hacia él desde su asiento.

"Le di a la Ciudad de Bandle dos opciones para salvarse, la primera opción es mi combate y la otra opción es el segundo combate en caso de que fallé!" Teemo gritó mientras observaba a los sonrientes campeones de Noxus, los cuales salieron uno a uno de la habitación, el ultimo fue Vladimir. Este se volvió y le dio a Teemo la misma sonrisa que la noche en la que mato a su hermano.

"Sacrificando el trabajo de toda tu vida?!" Tristana gritó frustrada mientras Rumble se acercaba a ellos.

"En serio Teemo, lo que hiciste fue bastante estúpido e imprudente, pero al mismo tiempo es posible que hayas salvado a la Ciudad de Bandle de la expulsión en caso de que hubieras fallado en este juicio." Rumble trato de hablar con calma, pero en su rostro se podía notar claramente su tristeza y preocupación por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Era la única forma, la única de forma de mantenerlos a todos ustedes…" Pero Teemo no siguió y se volvió para mirar a Magnus.

"¿Qué necesitas Teemo? ¿Estás listo para irte?" Al mismo tiempo que preguntó, Magnus pudo ver una extraña mirada en los ojos del explorador.

Teemo miró y le exigió al invocador: "Dile a Noxus que pelearé contra ellos en una semana, también quiero que me cures por completo para que mi pelaje se pueda arreglar y pueda comenzar a prepararme adecuadamente."

"Muy bien, quédate quieto." Magnus accedió a su petición y levanto sus manos de las cuales salió un resplandor amarillo y fluyo como una corriente de aire hacia Teemo. Teemo sintió como la magia quito el dolor de su hombro y como también volvió a crecer rápidamente su pelaje. Luego de un minuto Magnus se detuvo y dio un paso atrás.

"Ese debería tenerte listo. Deberías irte a casa y prepararte para tu combate." Magnus levanto sus manos, listo para enviarlos a todos de vuelta a casa.

"Vámonos muchachos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Gracias por tu ayuda Magnus." Y Teemo le agitó su mano a Lucky para que viniera. Rumble lo recogió y lo sostuvo cerca de él mientras Magnus lanzó el hechizo de teletransporte. Una vez más, fueron rodeados por una luz brillante y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban dentro del ayuntamiento de la Ciudad de Bandle.

Teemo y los demás estaban en el pasillo tratando de recuperar el equilibrio debido al repentino cambio de paisaje. El general Kitsu se acerco gritando por el otro lado del pasillo, seguido por Diffy y los demás campeones desde cerca. "Teemo ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! Debería haberte encerrado en la cárcel por traición!"

"Así que viste eso eh? Y que quieres decir con traición? Renuncie a mi carrera y a mi reputación para salvar a la Ciudad de Bandle de ser expulsada de la Liga!" Teemo gritó enojado y se acercó al general.

"Tenias la oportunidad de ganar este juicio! Pero la arrojaste por la ventana junto con la seguridad de la Ciudad de Bandle!" El general Kitsu grito y ahora él y Teemo estaban cara a cara.

"NO! No lo hice! Una vez que Veigar hubiera aparecido todo se habría acabado. Tenían pruebas más que suficientes para demostrar que había matado a mucha gente. Si hubiéramos hecho que los invocadores revisaran la cueva todas las pruebas se habrían ido, incluida la sangre de Rumble cuando fue golpeado. Podría haber dicho que los recuerdos de Lucky eran solo los recuerdos de un niño asustado cuando Teemo atacó y vio cosas que no pudo comprender! Como te dije los últimos días, LeBlanc podría haber alterado todos sus recuerdos para que pareciera que yo ataque primero. SE ACABO! ESO ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDES VIEJO IDIOTA DE MIERDA!" Teemo se quitó su cabestrillo y se lo arrojó al general Kitsu, formando puños que se sacudían por su ira.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Lárgate de mi vista! A partir de ahora ya no trabajas mas en el ejercito, así que ve a buscar tus mierdas a la base y largarte! Voy a esperar tus papeles de renuncia antes del combate! Vámonos Diffy, no voy a estar en presencia de un traidor." El general Kitsu se dio la vuelta y dejo el edificio junto con su hija.

Teemo se quedó allí, con todo el mundo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Todos estaban mirándose con asombro y Teemo fue el primero en hacer algo cuando de repente comenzó a salir del edifico, sacando a Tristana de su trance.

"Teemo espera!" Ella corrió hacia Teemo y puso una mano en su hombro. Pero Teemo se la quito y la lanzó con fuerza, haciendo que su mano chocara contra una pared de cemento. Teemo no se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

"Déjame solo Trist, necesito limpiar mi oficina." Y Teemo abrió la puerta y se fue sin mirar atrás. Tristana solo podía observar como Teemo la dejo a ella y a todos los demás completamente sorprendidos dentro del edificio. Aunque se quedo allí mas dolida de lo normal, Teemo nunca le había hecho algo así.

"¿Está bien? ¿Estará bien?" Eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar Tristana mientras que la puerta se tardó una eternidad en cerrarse. Ella escucho como la puerta se cerró y sintió que era como un cristal que se había quebrado entre ellos.

 **Resumen**

 **Teemo ha hecho lo impensado y ha desafiado a Noxus a un combate uno contra uno que le ha dado a la Ciudad de Bandle dos posibilidades para quedarse en la Liga.**

 **Pero… ¿A qué costo? ¿La carrera de Teemo? ¿Sus amistades?**

 **El general Kitsu ha despedido informalmente a Teemo del ejercito y le ha pedido que llené el papeleo para sentenciar su retiro.**

 **Ahora Teemo se prepara para pelear por la Ciudad de Bandle tal vez por última vez en su vida, ya que lo ha sacrificado casi todo para salvar a su ciudad de Noxus.**

 **¿Podrá Teemo afrontar el hecho de que se enfrentara a Vladimir, el asesino de su hermano en el combate uno contra uno?**

 **¿Podrá derrotarlo y tener algo de desquite al "matarlo"?**


	24. Capitulo 24

**Antes de comenzar con el capitulo, voy a informar que cambiare un pequeño detalle de mi forma de escribir, para los diálogos dejare de usar comillas ("de esta forma") y empezare a usar las líneas (-de esta manera-), así que sin más… continuemos con la historia!**

-Que todo el mundo aquí presente se entere de una cosa! Ya no trabajas mas en el ejercito, así que ve a buscar tus mierdas a la base y lárgate!- Esas palabras del general Kitsu quedaron rondando en la cabeza de Teemo mas tiempo de lo que pensaba, en un instante la vida del explorador había cambiado para siempre…

 **Varias horas más tarde…**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Teemo se llevo todas sus pertenencias de la base y ahora él estaba sentado en una silla en su casa, preparándose un pequeño almuerzo en un plato de verduras y un vaso de agua. Miró su almuerzo por unos momentos y comenzó a pensar en algún plan para cuando peleara contra Vladimir. -Hmmm veamos… tal vez debería usar el Tormento de Liandry, pero si él se consigue el Rostro Espiritual va a ser difícil matarlo…- Luego de pensar por unos momentos, comenzó a comer. El explorador dio unas mordidas y miro los papeles que lo harían renunciar de forma oficial, se detuvo por un momento y sintió algo en el estomago que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero se lo quito rápidamente con un trago de agua.

Luego de finalizar su comida, Teemo se puso su uniforme de entrenamiento y se fue al patio trasero de su casa con su cuchillo en mano. Habían muñecos de heno con un objetivo en el centro los cuales tenían un propósito, el explorador los usaría para entrenar. Teemo respiro profundamente y abrió una caja que estaba escondida debajo de uno de los muñecos, dentro de ella había una cerbatana y varios dardos.

-Dudo que pueda usar mi equipo especial para el combate, supongo que tendré que hacerlo de la forma clásica.- Teemo levanto la cerbatana y la cargo con un dardo. Miro uno de los muñecos y respiro profundamente mientras acercaba la cerbatana a sus labios para luego dar un fuerte soplido que hizo volar el dardo por los aires. Teemo vio como el dardo fallo su objetivo por unos pocos centímetros, se lamió los labios y puso otro dardo en su antigua arma. Se forzó a sí mismo para calmarse y volvió a acercar su arma hacia su boca y una vez más exhalo profundamente y esta vez el dardo le dio justo en el centro de la diana.

-Ugh… he perdido un poco la practica con esta cosa- dijo Teemo mirando la cerbatana en una mano y los dardos en la otra. Con un profundo suspiro comenzó a repetir el proceso una y otra vez, ya que era la primera vez que usaba una de esas en más de un año. Teemo comenzó a practicar con su puntería y respiración para luego comenzar a alejarse mediante pasaba el tiempo. Comenzó con diez yardas y luego de una hora de práctica se dio cuenta de que estaba disparando desde treinta y que este era el límite de potencia que había.

 **Cuatro horas más tarde…**

-Así que tendré que estar a los menos unas veinte yardas si quiero realmente hacerle daño con esa armadura extraña que lleva. También podre estar fuera de su rango y sus ataques de sangre.- Teemo habló entre jadeos, ya que tras cuatro horas de entrenamiento estaba agotado, también había oscurecido bastante rápido. Teemo miró el cielo y decidió que ya era hora de entrar por lo que recogió todos los dardos y guardo su cerbatana en la caja y luego entro en su casa para poder dormir. Teemo se dio una rápida ducha y mientras se secaba se observo en el espejo que tenía una marca en su hombro que se reflejaba en el cristal.

-Ah… Kindred, parece que tendrán que esperar un largo largo tiempo.- Y Teemo sonrió sabiendo que el ya no podría morir en combate ya que **técnicamente el ya no era parte del ejercito.** Luego de secarse y vestirse, se fue a dormir, mañana sería otro día de entrenamiento.

 **Al dia siguiente…**

Teemo desperto la mañana siguiente y mientras se levantaba pudo escuchar el canto de los pajaros en el exterior mientras se dirigia rapidamente al baño. Luego de lavarse Teemo salió de su casa con su cerbatana, la caja de dardos y unas zanahorias que tomó de su cocina y estaba comiendo mientras se dirigia al patio. Teemo termino de comer y comenzo a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento muscular. Luego de unos minutos comenzo a hacer lagartijas bastante rapido. Hizo cien y se tomó un minuto para descansar.

 **Mas tarde…**

Ya era casi mediodia cuando Teemo había terminado con las lagartijas, estiramientos, pequeños sprints y otros ejercicios que había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que olía horrible y que su estomago hacia ruidos que podían asustar a los niños. El exploador se dirigio al frente de su casa y se sorprendió al ver que Rumble estaba tocando su puerta.

-Rumble! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Teemo se acerco mientras él le agitaba la mano.

-Vine a ver como estabas y… diablos Teemo! Parece que hubieras corrido en una maratón!- Rumble se hecho para atrás rápidamente cubriéndose su nariz.

-Creo que podrías decir eso, he estado entrenando toda la mañana y ahora mismo estaba a punto de ir tomar una ducha y comer algo.- Dijo Teemo abriendo su puerta.

-Hey, que buena hora, vamos a mi casa. Tengo algo importante que mostrarte y además podríamos almorzar juntos- Rumble le sugirió mientras el explorador entraba a su casa.

-No gracias- Fue todo lo que Teemo le respondió a su amigo.

-Vamos… no seas así, confía en mi, te va a encantar lo que he estado construyendo en estos últimos meses- Rumble puso su pie en la puerta mientras Teemo trataba de cerrarla.

-¿Y qué has estado construyendo para ese general idiota?- Teemo retorció su cara mientras hablaba.

-No es para él, es para Lucky.- Y Rumble le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-Oh?- Teemo se detuvo. -Bueno… déjame tomar una ducha, estaré allí en unos momentos.- Y Teemo entro a su casa tomando algo de ropa y una toalla. Se dio una rápida ducha y luego se vistió usando su típica vestimenta, sombrero, guantes, pantalones y botas, pero nada de camisetas. Luego de salir Teemo pudo observar que Rubmle estaba con su atuendo de trabajo, todo cubierto con manchas de aceite y grasa.

-Estás listo?- Rumble preguntó y Teemo asintió. Mientras se dirigían a su casa, Rumble paso buena parte del camino preguntándole a su amigo como pensaba vencer a Vladimir y Teemo le dio unas cuantas opciones con el Morellonomicón y la Ignición siendo partes importantes de cada plan. Cuando entraron a la parte rica de la ciudad, Teemo pudo ver a varios observándole y señalándolo, mientras él y Rumble llegaban a una casa con un largo patio como todas las demás.

La casa de Rumble era magnifica ya que Poppy era una embajadora para la Ciudad de Bandle y Demacia lo que le permitió hacer bastante dinero entre las dos ciudades como para vivir en un palacio. Sin embargo Rumble quería algo sencillo, por lo que el escogió la casa para los dos, algo que Teemo encontraba divertido. La casa era lujosa por dentro pero era igual a la de Teemo si se hablaba de la forma en la que estaba construida. Lo único diferente era el tamaño, las yardas y las cercas rodeando a la casa como todas las demás de esta zona de la ciudad.

Teemo y Rumble se acercaron a la puerta con el mecanico a la cabeza. Rumble saco una llave, abrió la puerta y entro seguido por Teemo.

-Poppy, ya llegue! Y traje a un invitado!- Rumble gritó mientras cerraba la puerta y se pudo escuchar un gritó de emoción detrás de ellos.

-Tio Teemo!- Lucky gritó y fue corriendo a abrazar a Teemo. El explorador le sonrió y rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado Lucky?-

-Papá dijo que hoy nos iba a mostrar su gran poyecto!- Lucky levanto los brazos en la última palabra, como si hubiera pescado un pez enorme.

-Poyecto? Oh, querrás decir pRoyecto- Teemo remarco las letras para él.

-Prrrrrrroyecto- Lucky trató de pronunciar la palabra de la forma correcta.

-Bastante cerca… Oh, hola Poppy ¿Cómo has estado?- Teemo le sonrió a Lucky antes de levantar la mirada para ve a Poppy la cual le agito la mano y le sonrió.

-Yo he estado muy bien y para ser honesta, me sorprende que Rumble haya logrado traerte aquí en primer lugar- Poppy le dio a Teemo un abrazo que fue roto por Lucky, el cual estaba tirando su camisa y agitando sus manos en el aire. Poppy tomó a Lucky y miró a Teemo. -¿Tienes hambre Teemo?-

-Sí, y mucha, gracias por preguntar.- Teemo le respondió mientras la seguía junto con Rumble a la cocina.

-Rumble, ve a cambiarte, tendré el almuerzo listo en unos minutos y Teemo, ¿Podrías mirar a Lucky mientras cocino?- Poppy bajo a Lucky y observo como su hijo corrió hacia Teemo levantando sus manos en el aire como lo hizo con ella.

-Sí, no hay problema.- Dijo Teemo mientras tomaba a Lucky y observaba como Rumble dejaba la cocina y subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Teemo se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sentó junto a Lucky en un sofá, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más Lucky le habló. -Tío Teemo ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?-

-Claro, así que ¿Quién cuenta primero?- Lucky pensó la respuesta por unos momentos antes de apuntar a Teemo. -Tu primero, cuenta hasta diez y sin mirar a escondidas!- El niño corrió antes de que Teemo pudiera responder, por lo que este se cubrió los ojos y comenzó a contar hasta diez. Teemo pudo escuchar como Lucky corría frenéticamente buscando un lugar donde esconderse y cuando llego hasta diez lo escucho correr hacia el pasillo.

-Diez! Listo o no allá voy!- Teemo comenzó a buscar a Lucky por la sala de estar, sabía que obviamente el niño no estaba allí pero no quería ser un aguafiestas y encontrarlo de inmediato. El explorador paso un minuto en la sala antes de ir al pasillo donde rápidamente observo un pie debajo de una mesa.

-Me pregunto a donde se habrá ido Lucky? No puedo encontrarlo en ninguna parte.- Teemo camino junto a la mesa sabiendo que estaba allí. Teemo escucho una pequeña risita y se dio la vuelta lentamente. -Donde estará? Tal vez esta… AQUÍ!- Teemo vio por debajo de la mesa para ver que en realidad solo estaba uno de los zapatos de Lucky y un palito que lo empujaba.

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir unos brazos envolviéndose a su alrededor lo que lo hizo caer. Teemo se dio la vuelta riéndose tanto como Lucky y se levanto para observarlo.

-Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte Lucky- Dijo Teemo levantandolo del suelo y dandole un abrazo.

-En serio?- Preguntó Lucky con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -Podemos jugar de nuevo?-

-Seguro, puedes ir a esconderte de nuevo y yo contare hasta diez, ahora! Uno, dos…- Teemo comenzó haciendo que Lucky gritara y comenzara a correr por el pasillo justo cuando Teemo cerró sus ojos. Cuando Teemo termino de contar se dirigió a la sala de estar, esta vez poniendo mas atención a sus alrededores mientras buscaba a Lucky. Esta vez tardo un poco mas y lo encontró debajo de una mesa en el centro de la sala. Iban 1-1.

Jugaron un par de veces más cuando escucharon el llamado de Poppy para que todos fueran a la cocina. Teemo detuvo su "cacería" y se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que Lucky ya estaba allí y también vio a Rumble entrar a la cocina detrás de el usando una camiseta, unos pantalones cargo y botas, pero sin sus guantes. También notó que Poppy preparo una especie de estofado que olía delicioso. Teemo se sentó rápidamente en la mesa y les agradeció por haberlo sacado de su casa.

-No hay problema, además puedes visitarnos siempre que quieras sin que Poppy o yo te traigamos a la fuerza. A Lucky le encanta cuando vienes y siempre pregunta cuando vendrás de nuevo.- Dijo Rumble el cual tomó un bocado de su estofado y puso una cara como si hubiera probado algo celestial. -Wow Poppy, esto sabe genial!-

-Gracias Rumble, ahora deja de hablar con la boca llena y Lucky, deja de jugar con tu comida- Poppy habló con una voz de líder lo que hizo que ambos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaran a comer su comida silenciosamente. Teemo sonrió al ver que tanto poder tenía Poppy en la casa cuando finalmente tomó un bocado de su comida y quedo impresionado por lo bien que sabía. Todo era como una maravilla mezclada de limón, carne, especias y varias otras cosas en una sola probada.

-Poppy tengo que decirlo, esto es increíble. No sabía que cocinabas tan bien.- Y Teemo bebió un poco de leche que tenía en un vaso cercano.

-Gracias Teemo, aprecio mucho tu comentario.- Ella le sonrió.

Mientras cenaban, todos hablaban y reían como si no hubiera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, ya que todos estaban disfrutando del rico estofado que Poppy había preparado.

 **Una hora más tarde…**

Todos habían terminado de comer y Poppy junto a Rumble llevaron los platos al fregadero. Poppy comenzó a lavar los platos mientras que Rumble pensó que era un buen momento para dar a conocer su mejor trabajo hecho hasta la fecha.

-Teemo, Lucky, ya es la hora de mostrarles a ambos mi gran proyecto y tengo que decírselos, estoy emocionado- Rumble tomó a Lucky y los llevó a él y a Teemo a su taller que estaba al lado de la casa. Rumble abrió la puerta y Teemo se sorprendió al ver el desorden que había dentro. Herramientas por todo el piso junto con charcos y manchas de aceite y otros líquidos malolientes, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Teemo, era una gran sabana que cubría un objeto masivo en el medio de la habitación.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Teemo se acerco y estaba a punto de quitar la sabana cuando Rumble le tomó la mano.

-Sostenme a Lucky un momento, tengo que tenerlo todo listo.- Rumble cogió un extraño casco de una mesa cercana y se metió debajo de la sabana. Teemo pudo ver como Rumble estaba escalando y estaba confundido de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo. De repente sin previo aviso, se escucho un fuerte ruido de metal y engranajes.

La sabana fue rasgada por la mitad por un gran taladro que estaba girando muy rápidamente. La sabana desapareció y revelo una maquina muy grande como la primera que tenía Rumble, pero MUCHO más limpia y pulida, además de tener una buena capa de pintura. Las piernas de la maquina estaban bien construidas y pudo lo que parecían ser dos lanza cohetes propulsados. Teemo se sorprendió al ver a Rumble de pie en el borde de la maquina, sonriente con una capa roja que se movía de alguna forma a pesar de que no había viento y también con su cara cubierta por un casco que le cubría su peinado y que también tenía unas gafas naranjas para cubrirle los ojos. Teemo apenas podía ver lo que había dentro del asiento del conductor, pero podía ver luces parpadeantes en la silla. Teemo y Lucky estaban completamente boquiabiertos ante semejante espectáculo.

-Bueno ¿Qué piensas de mi mas nueva creación?- Rumble cruzo sus brazos dando una gran y arrogante sonrisa mientras algunas luces parpadeaban a su alrededor.

 **Resumen**

 **Teemo ha entrenado con su vieja cerbatana y parece que aún tiene el toque, luego es invitado a almorzar por su mejor amigo Rumble y el acepta. El explorador pasa algo de tiempo jugando a las escondidas con Lucky y luego del almuerzo Rumble finalmente le muestra su "juguete" mas nuevo mientras aprovecha de presumir un poco.**

 **Se siente bien volver carajo! Ahora aprovechare de revisar algunas reviews**

 **AlphaMeerkat**

Pobre Teemo, sufre mucho :'V hora de hacer apuestas, yo apuesto a que Vladimir gana porque se hará resistencia magia y gg. A menos que Teemo saque su tiamat y pueda usarla:V

Pues déjame decirte que será mejor que tengas cuidado con las apuestas, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar ;)

 **Twilight Mary**

Vaya que las cosas se salieron diferente a lo esperado. Bueno, no puedo decir que no me gustó, así que esperare a que publiques el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué pasa. Saludos.

 **Bueno Twilight, sí que fue bastante diferente viendo tu review, y aquí está un capitulo mas, saludos :)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y NO OLVIDES SUSCRIBIRTE!**

 **Oh… espera esto no es YouTube… ups… my bad!**


	25. Capitulo 25 (Aviso incluído)

**IMPORTANTE: Bien amigos, voy a publicar este capitulo mas antes de lo habitual porque estare muy ocupado los proximos dias por lo que no publicare nada nuevo en una o dos semanas tal vez.**

-¿Qué pienso? Pienso que es increíble! Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con que eso es para Lucky en primer lugar?- Teemo estaba teniendo problemas para sostener a Lucky ya que este no dejaba de aplaudir y tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás había tenido.

-Espera, déjame apagar esto y estaré con ustedes en la sala de estar.- dijo Rumble sentándose en la maquina y observando las luces que parpadeaban en su rostro. Teemo solo podía observar como las luces, el casco y la actitud de Rumble lo hacían ver como un superhéroe ficticio. Uno que era arriesgado, honesto y valiente, cosas que Teemo valoraba por encima de todo lo demás. Teemo volvió en sí mismo cuando Lucky se soltó de sus brazos y comenzó a correr por el taller gritando de alegría, el explorador rápidamente lo siguió mientras miraba a Rumble una última vez cuando este se estaba quitando el casco.

Teemo se sentó en la sala de estar y comenzó a jugar piedra-papel-tijera con Lucky mientras Poppy los miraba sonriendo desde el otro lado. -Teemo, ¿Qué vas a hacer después de ese combate con Vladimir? Serás capaz de encontrar la paz? Encontrar el amor? Formar una familia propia?- Poppy pensó que algún día Teemo podría ser un gran padre si tuviera un hijo en el futuro.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando Rumble volvió a la sala solo que esta vez sin el casco o la capa, este se sentó junto a Poppy dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y susurrándole algo en el oído que la hizo reír. Teemo cogió a Lucky y lo sentó sobre sus piernas cuando Rumble comenzó a hablar.

-Como te dije Teemo, he estado trabajando en esto por unos cuantos años y siéndote honesto, comencé este proyecto el día que me enteré que Poppy estaba embarazada. Todo mi mundo se volteó al revés, ya no éramos solo una pareja, nos habíamos convertido en una familia. Ese día me di cuenta de que había mucho más para mí de lo que yo sabia y lo único que quería hacer era proteger a mi familia de la mejor forma posible. Y la mejor forma posible sería construir una maquina que podría proteger a Lucky cuando crezca, una que pueda hacerme sentir seguro de que los va a proteger, incluso si yo no estoy allí.- Rumble se detuvo y le dio a Lucky una gran sonrisa mientras el niño se bajo del regazo de Teemo y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar junto a Poppy.

Poppy tomó a su hijo y lo puso en su regazo abrazándolo por la espalda mientras seguía escuchando a Rumble. -Una vez que termine este traje, será lo más avanzado en todo este planeta. Nada podrá comparársele, ni las creaciones de Viktor, ni Blitzcrank, incluso las creaciones de Heimerdinger no podrán hacerle rivalidad. Hice esto por el amor que le tengo a mi familia es mucho más importante para mí que la fama o el dinero, por eso es que nunca le daré los planos a Kitsu o a los militares. Esta máquina fue hecha para proteger, no para pelear y matar. Ese casco y esa capa que viste están hechos de los materiales más ligeros para que no le causen mucho peso al piloto.- Rumble se inclino adelante envolviendo sus dos brazos alrededor de Poppy y Lucky. -No me importa lo que la gente diga sobre mí, ya no peleo de forma arriesgada cuando me provocan, y eso es porque tengo otros en quien pensar.- Y Rumble miro sonriendo a Lucky y a Poppy los cuales lo estaban mirando con cálidas sonrisas.

Luego de una larga pausa Teemo vio una oportunidad para preguntar lo que pensaba. -¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-

-Porque yo también me estoy retirando, junto con Poppy. Queremos una oportunidad de poder vivir una vida normal, Poppy irá en una ultima expedición la próxima primavera para buscar al héroe y entonces ella guardara el martillo en un lugar seguro que solo el "héroe" podrá encontrar y se vendrá a vivir aquí en la Ciudad de Bandle junto con Lucky y conmigo.- Dijo Rumble levantándose del sofá con una mirada de determinación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que estas retirandote? ¿Es por lo que me paso con Noxus?- Teemo estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho Rumble.

-No es por lo que te paso Teemo. Han pasado cinco años desde que la Liga fue establecida, es hora de que nosotros los veteranos nos vayamos y le permitamos a la próxima generación de campeones tomar nuestros lugares. Ósea quiero decir no pueden añadir más campeones hasta que algunos se vayan y con nosotros tres retirándonos en un mismo año, podrán llegar tres nuevos y jovenes héroes podrán tomar nuestros lugares y liderar a la Ciudad de Bandle a una nueva era de paz.- Esta vez fue Poppy quien hablo y le respondió a Teemo con una voz muy tranquila.

-Supongo que es por él cierto?- Teemo miró a Lucky.

-Sí, no queremos que el crezca con nosotros alejados todo el tiempo. Cuando Katarina lo secuestro decidimos que lo íbamos a alejar de todo esto.- Poppy movió su mano en el aire mientras se refería a todo su "mundo de guerra" y una vez más miró a Teemo asegurándole que sus problemas del pasado no eran el problema.

-Llevare esa máquina a unas cuantas batallas para asegurarme de que funciona bien y una vez que termine con eso, me retiraré.- Rumble señaló su taller mientras miraba a Teemo. El explorador no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Iban a retirarse de la Liga para que así pudieran estar juntos como una familia normal. Teemo sintió un dolor en el pecho mientras pensaba en la palabra "familia". Él ya no tenía familia ya que sus padres murieron cuando era un niño y perdió a su hermano contra Vladimir porque él no pudo sentir las emociones suficientes para ayudarlo cuando su hermano más lo necesitaba.

Teemo se quedó pensativo por unos minutos y no pudo escuchar nada a pesar de que Poppy y Rumble trataban de llamar su atención. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando Lucky tomó su mano y lo miró. -Tío Teemo? También vas a detidarte? Eso significa que vas a venir a jugar todo el tiempo?- A Lucky se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro ya que estaba emocionado al pensar que Teemo podría venir a jugar con él todo el tiempo.

-Sí, voy a RetiRarme en menos de una semana. Oye Lucky, tienes que seguir practicando tu pronunciación de la R.- Dijo Teemo destacando la R para que Lucky pudiera pronunciarla mejor. Pero Lucky se puso a saltar hacia arriba y abajo gritando de alegría hasta que Poppy lo atrapó en la mitad de un salto.

-Muy bien Lucky, es hora de tu siesta.- Dijo Poppy mientras lo llevaba fuera de la habitación y comenzaba a subir las escaleras con el niño en sus brazos.

-Pero no quiero, quiero jugar un ratito mas con Teemo.- Pero cuando termino dio un gran bostezo y sintió pesados los ojos.

-Creo que estás haciendo lo correcto por tu familia Rumble.- Teemo no lo miró ya que estaba observando como Poppy cargaba al niño con cuidado.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo Teemo, bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer con esa máquina, hay algunas fallas que tengo que arreglar.- Dijo Rumble mientras caminaba junto con Teemo por el pasillo principal.

-Gracias por invitarme a almorzar Rumble, pasé un buen tiempo y te apoyo en tu decisión de retirarte en un 100%- Y Teemo comenzó a acercarse a la puerta principal.

-Oye Teemo, antes de que te vayas, creo que deberías ir a hablar con Tristana.- Rumble habló de forma severa y detuvo a Teemo por uno de sus hombros por un momento.

-Creo que tienes razón, no debí golpearle su mano de esa forma.- Teemo no miró a su amigo y salió de la casa.

-Piensas que lo hará?- Poppy le preguntó justo cuando ella venía bajando de las escaleras.

-Claro que lo hará, lo conozco mejor que nadie- Rumble miró el cielo y vio que el cielo estaba nublándose. -Mmm… se acerca una tormenta.- Y cerró la puerta.

Teemo iba caminando por las calles mientras se dirigia a la casa de Tristana para disculparse con ella por el dolor que le pudo haber causado cuando le tiró su mano contra esa pared de cemento. Estaba empezando a llover y él se estaba imaginando el dolor que ella debía estar sintiendo, el dolor de ser lastimado por alguien que te importa, alguien de quien nunca te lo habrías esperado. Con todos estos pensamientos, Teemo sabía que se había equivocado con ella hace unos días y lo único que quería hacer era disculparse. Pensó en todas las formas en las que podría decir "lo siento" por cerca de una hora cuando de repente se encontró tocando la puerta de la casa de su amiga y todos sus planes se hicieron humo en un segundo.

De repente Teemo volvio a sentir ese dolor en el pecho y cada golpe en la puerta que daba lo hacía más fuerte y doloroso. El explorador pudo ver que su casa era similar a la suya, la única diferencia era que tenía una habitación extra y estaba dentro de la ciudad junto con las casas vecinas. Teemo pudo ver como la puerta cuando vio se abrió lentamente para revelar a Tristana parada en el medio. Teemo se sintió mal al instante en el que la vio, tenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su pelaje estaba desordenado y parecía como si hubiera cambiado a una apariencia más salvaje. También observo que su mano estaba enyesada y solo podía pensar en una cosa: "¿Realmente le habría roto su mano cuando la empujo?"

-Tristana ¿Estas bien?- Teemo puso rapidamente su pie en la puerta antes de que Tristana pudiera cerrarla de inmediato, lo que hizo que se mordiera el labio para tragarse un gruñido de dolor.

-¿Qué quieres?- Tristana trató de cerrar la puerta de nuevo en su pie, pero Teemo sostuvo la puerta con su mano.

-Quiero decirte que lo siento por cómo te trate en el ayuntamiento, yo NUNCA debería haberte hecho eso. No tengo excusas para mis acciones y solo quería asegurarme de que tú estabas bien y…- Pero Tristana levantó un dedo lo que hizo que se callara.

-Teemo, no tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido esta última semana! Casi me dio un maldito ataque al corazón cuando te vi en la cama del hospital cuando te trajeron de vuelta de la cueva! Si supieras lo que sufrí tratando de llevarte hasta Jonia para encontrar a Soraka antes de que murieras! O peor aún, estas quemaduras que tendré hasta el día de mi muerte porque di mi propia energía vital para ayudar a Soraka y poder salvarte!- Tristana tenía lagrimas rodando por su rostro y ella le mostró a Teemo sus quemaduras mientras le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Trist…- Pero Teemo fue interrumpido de nuevo cuando Tristana le dio una bofetada en el rostro con su mano buena y continuó gritándole.

-Cállate! Pensé que estarías agradecido por todo lo que hicimos para salvarte! Dices que lo estas pero tus acciones solo demuestran lo contrario!- Y ella le mostró su mano enyesada debido al incidente que tuvo con Teemo. -Dañas y pones en peligro a todos los que se acercan a ti porque no te importan! Todo lo que te importa es esta ciudad pero no te importan nada las otras personas que también quieren protegerla! ¿Al menos quieres a alguien? ¿Te preocupas por tus amigos después de todo? ¿Si quiera me amas? Yo te amo Teemo!- Tristana gritó las últimas palabras y volvió a darle otra bofetada a Teemo en la cara cuando ella se dio cuenta de que le había confesado su amor finalmente.

Tristana estaba a punto de darle otra bofetada cuando vio que Teemo estaba con lagrimas cayendo lentamente por su rostro, él se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar de forma pesada.

-Si me importan Tristana, quiero a la gente pero es como tú lo dices! Todos los que quiero terminan muertos, ¿Quieres saber porque me vuelto así últimamente? Perdí a mi único hermano cuando nos infiltramos en Noxus el año pasado! Revivo mis pecados cada noche cuando duermo! Toda la gente que he matado, todas las familias que he arruinado con solamente disparar un dardo o dar una puñalada! He matado a gente inocente para mantenerlos callados cuando solamente me vieron pasar! He matado tantas personas pero puedo ver todas sus caras, incluyendo a niños que debieron ser silenciados! He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso! Amaba a muchos y uno a uno murieron en mis brazos o frente a mí! No quiero que seas otra víctima por la incapacidad de mi otro lado de poder sentir las emociones necesarias para ir a salvar en lugar de matar! Yo… yo… te amo…- Teemo terminó ya que no pudo seguir hablando porque su tristeza no le dejaba hablar y ahora estaba prácticamente llorando frente a Tristana.

Por otra parte Tristana no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Se dio cuenta de que Teemo si la amaba y la necesitaba, la necesitaba más que nunca en estos momentos. Ella reflexionó por unos momentos y lentamente se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas. Ella abrazo a Teemo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro y él también hizo lo mismo. Estuvieron así por unos momentos, llorando y dejando salir por completo sus emociones de una vez por todas.

Tristana se levantó y Teemo hizo lo mismo, ella le tomó su mano y lo miró. -Teemo por favor, deja de llorar y ven adentro conmigo- Y ella le dio una ligera sacudida y el explorador la miro directamente a los ojos. Se miraron el uno al otro por un minuto, hasta que Teemo se inclinó lentamente y la beso en los labios.

 **Resumen**

 **Teemo se ha dado cuenta de que Poppy y Rumble se quieren retirar de la Liga luego de que Rumble le cuenta porque construyo su traje gigante.**

 **Por otra parte Teemo se dirige a la casa de Tristana para disculparse por haberla lastimado en el ayuntamiento y después de algo de griterío emocional finalmente se confiesan su amor el uno al otro, lo que hace que Teemo finalmente bese a Tristana (ya pueden gritar chicas xD)**

 **Pero bueno, como dije al principio decidí publicar esto antes ya que voy a estar muy ocupado con asuntos personales y tal vez no publique en dos o tres semanas, (tal vez y solo tal vez actualize la historia de Tommy) así que "nos vemos al rato"**


	26. Capitulo 26

**Buenas noticias, he podido escribir un capítulo más! Ahora que tal algo de propaganda para el gran combate.**

 **Teemo VS Vladimir (Combate de retiro y apuesta)**

 **-Si Teemo gana, se retira de la Liga y el ejército, pero la Ciudad de Bandle no es expulsada de la Liga**

 **-Si gana Vladimir representando a Noxus, Teemo será exiliado públicamente de la Liga, será dado de baja de forma deshonrosa y tendrá que pagar todos los daños a las familias afectadas con su propio dinero, pero la Ciudad de Bandle tendrá que pelear un segundo combate para ver si puede permanecer en la Liga.**

 **¿Quién saldrá vencedor?**

 **Eso lo veremos en otro capítulo, mientras tanto sigamos con la historia…**

 **Aviso, este episodio puede tener ligeras referencias sexuales, se recomienda discreción.**

-*Bostezo* Ah… ¿Dónde estoy?-

Teemo abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro a sus alrededores. Luego de unos minutos de confusión se dio cuenta de algo. -Esta no es mi casa…-

Efectivamente, no estaba en su casa ya que el sol estaba brillando desde una ventana, cosa que en su casa no tenia. Se sentó con los ojos entrecerrados para poder ver, ya que aún así la habitación estaba oscura. Luego Teemo sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y se puso sus manos en ella tratando de hacer que se fuera. Teemo estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio que la cama se movió a su lado, lo que hizo que Teemo mirara para el otro lado y observo que "casualmente" al lado suyo estaba Tristana. El explorador pudo ver que ella todavía durmiendo, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba dando ligeros ronquidos. Teemo trató de recordar lentamente lo que había pasado anoche…

 _Luego de haberla besado, Teemo entró junto con Tristana a su casa y ambos se pusieron a beber varias copas de cerveza, luego comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente el uno al otro y se fueron a la habitación de Tristana, donde comenzaron a desvestirse lentamente hasta que cayeron desnudos sobre la cama…_

Y así poco a poco todo lo ocurrido volvió a su cabeza. Teemo no podía creer que él y Tristana se habían acostado y dormido juntos pero él no se arrepentía de nada. Teemo la amaba y ella también lo amaba, por lo que Teemo sonrió al verla y se puso feliz al saber que estaba retirándose de la Liga y abandonando el ejercito, ya que así podría vivir una vida normal junto a ella.

Teemo se volvió a recostar en la cama y solo podía sonreír frente a Tristana mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos para volver a dormir. Por primera vez no tenía miedo de dormir, ya que sabía que esta vez él no estaba solo. Justo cuando había cerrado sus ojos, sintió que Tristana puso su brazo sobre él, lo que hizo que se acercaran el uno al otro. Esto hizo que Teemo abriera los ojos para encontrarse con sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa. Lo único que atinaba a hacer el explorador era devolverle la sonrisa mientras pensaba. -Creo que podría vivir así…-

-Buenos días Teemo ¿Cómo dormiste?- Tristana sonrió todo el tiempo mientras hablaba y se deslizo hacia Teemo hasta estar lo bastante cerca como para abrazarlo. Por su parte Teemo le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un rápido beso en la frente.

-*Suspira* Uff… no he dormido así en mucho tiempo, hace mucho que no tenía sueños tan agradables.- Y Teemo rodó por sobre su espalda mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Anoche no fue un sueño Teemo- Y Tristana tenía una mirada en su cara que colindaba una expresión de satisfacción. Esto hizo que Teemo la mirara con una expresión de haber cumplido con algo importante, ya que no había hecho nada como lo de anoche hace muchos años.

-Así que… ¿Quieres quedarte en la cama otro ratito o tenemos que levantarnos?- Teemo se tropezó con su propia pregunta y se encontró con un dedo en sus labios cuando terminó.

-Shh… no arruines el momento Teemo.- Tristana rápidamente retiró su dedo jadeando al sentir un gran dolor en su mano. Teemo vio esto y tomó con cariño su mano que todavía estaba enyesada y suavemente la beso sin romper el contacto visual con Tristana.

-Todavía tengo borroso lo que paso anoche con las copas que bebimos ¿M-me dijiste si rompí tu mano?- Teemo le acarició su mano con mucha delicadez mientras la miraba con absoluta preocupación.

-No, no me la rompiste pero me hiciste una esguince grave, aunque solo tuve que ponerme este pequeño yeso.- Tristana cerró sus ojos y puso su cabeza en el pecho mientras escuchaba el ritmo melódico del corazón de Teemo al mismo tiempo que su cálido pecho acariciaba su mejilla. Teemo se quedó en silencio por un momento y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando volvió a escuchar ese suave ronquido lo que hizo que sonriera, ya que él también estaba muy cansado. El explorador cerró sus ojos y puso su brazo sobre Tristana de manera protectora mientras se quedaba dormido lentamente.

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

Teemo despertó sintiendo un olor a comida, más bien a huevos y tocino para ser exactos. Tras olfatear el dulce olor, abrió los ojos en una habitación muy alegre, ya que el sol estaba brillando en su máximo esplendor. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo en la cama y la habitación estaba vacía. Poco a poco fue capaz de levantarse y ponerse los pantalones y subirse la cremallera, ya que estaba solamente en ropa interior, luego de ponerse los pantalones salió de la habitación mientras seguía la fragancia que aún permanecía en el aire. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar de donde provenía el rico olor, ya que no habían muchas habitaciones en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Y allí Teemo vio a Tristana de pie, vestida con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos mientras cocinaba huevos y tocino en el horno cercano.

-¿Qué horas son?- Teemo se le acerco por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella para abrazarla.

-Casi las 11 de la mañana.- Y Tristana inclino un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para que su mejilla se tocara con la de Teemo. -¿Tienes hambre? Estoy preparando el desayuno en este momento.- Y Teemo le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que suspirara con alegría.

-¿Qué tal si yo termino de cocinar por ti y tu descansas?- Teemo se detuvo por un momento y miro su mano derecha, la cual todavía estaba enyesada. -Perdóname por haberte hecho daño Tristana, es solo que estaba asustado y no quería que nadie se me acercara y…- Teemo rápidamente fue cortado ya que Tristana le puso un trozo de tocino en su boca y se libero de su abrazo.

-Vaya, gracias por ofrecerte para cocinar, y no te preocupes, ya te disculpaste anoche cuando tuvimos nuestra charla.- Tristana se sentó en la mesa y le sonrió, ya que Teemo aún tenía el pedazo de tocino en su boca.

Teemo tomó el trozo de tocino y le dio una mordida para luego dejarlo sobre una encimera mientras empezaba a terminar lo que estaba cocinando Tristana. Después de un tiempo se sentó frente a Tristana y mientras comían, ambos se miraban sonriendo el uno al otro directamente a los ojos dejando escapar alguna que otra risa en el proceso. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a ser algo incomodo por lo que Teemo rompió el silencio. -Así que Trist ¿Qué tal si vamos al restaurante esta noche? Te prometí que iríamos cuando volviéramos de Jonia.-

-Oh, sí lo hiciste! Sería maravilloso Teemo. Pero yo no quiero retrasarte en tu entrenamiento para el próximo combate. No creo que pueda posiblemente…- Y ella fue cortada por Teemo el cual levanto su mano y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, todavía tengo unos días para entrenar, hoy es nuestro día y quiero disfrutarlo lo más que pueda antes de volver a mi entrenamiento.- Teemo la miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a pensar en algo y se distrajo tanto que ni siquiera escucho la respuesta de Tristana.

-Teemo, Teemo, TEEMO!- Tristana tuvo que gritar para llamar su atención, lo que hizo que Teemo casi pegara un salto del susto.

-Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando.- Teemo arrastro sus pies en la silla mientras trataba de evitar la mirada helada de sus ojos.

-Sobre qué ¿El combate?- Dijo Tristana con dureza mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.

-No, tu.- Dijo Teemo cuando se levantó y se acerco a ella tendiéndole su mano. Tristana lo miró con sorpresa antes de que ella la tomara y Teemo la paró de la silla. Ella rápidamente se trago lo que estaba masticando mientras Teemo la llevaba hacia la sala de estar. Ella sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso cuando se detuvo, se inclinó ante ella, tomó su mano y puso la otra en su cadera y así Teemo comenzó a bailar lentamente hacia adelante y atrás con ella.

-Teemo, no sabía que podías bailar- Tristana se sorprendió al ver lo bien que mantenía su compostura mientras se concentraba profundamente en donde ponía sus pies en cada paso.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi.- Teemo le dio una sonrisa maliciosa, pero siguió hablando antes de que ella le pudiera responder. -Entonces, ¿A qué hora te gustaría que viniera a recogerte para nuestra cita?-

Tristana no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa diabólica mientras lo pensaba. -Hmmm… tal vez a las 7 estaría bien. Eso sí, no llegues tarde o esto no funcionara.- Y Tristana lo señalo a él y a si misma mientras decía las últimas palabras.

-Trist, quiero que esto funcione, has traído a la felicidad de vuelta en mi vida. Te prometo que llegare a las 7 y no llegare tarde.- Teemo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras terminaba su pequeño baile con ella.

Teemo y Tristana volvieron para terminar con su desayuno, luego el explorador le dijo que estaría de vuelta para la cita y que no se la perdería por nada del mundo. Mientras caminaba por la calle Teemo miró hacia atrás y pudo a ver a Tristana observándolo desde su ventana. Habían acordado que sería mejor vestir algo agradable para esa noche.

 **Más tarde en ese mismo día…**

Habían pasado varias horas y Teemo pasó todo el día arreglándose el pelaje asegurándose de no tenerlo desordenado y se afeito una pequeña barba que le estaba empezando a crecer. Luego paso una hora en su armario buscando su mejor traje y luego puso la ropa en la cama asegurándose de que no estuviera arrugada. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que esa ropa estaba bien, se metió en la ducha y se dio una limpieza a fondo. Luego de haberse secado se puso su traje rápidamente. Empezó con unos pantalones de color gris claro, seguida de una camisa azul con puños en los extremos de las mangas. Después de haberse abotonado su camisa, se puso un chaleco color azul noche que combinaba muy bien con su camisa. Para finalizar se puso unos zapatos negros con cordones hechos de cuero.

Teemo se dio un último vistazo en el espejo para quedar satisfecho con su apariencia y luego cepillarse los dientes y peinarse. Se aseguró de parar en una florería local y compró un ramo de rosas mientras se dirigía a la casa de Tristana. Con cada paso que daba podía sentir que su corazón latía más fuerte y mas rápido mientras se acercaba más y más. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba de pie y miro rápidamente su reloj, eran las 6:53, había llegado temprano. Teemo había pedido un carruaje para las 7 para que los llevara a él y a Tristana a cenar y de hecho podía ver como venía acercándose por la calle. Dio unos rápidos toques en la puerta antes de que escuchar una voz en el interior.

-Teemo ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó Tristana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, soy yo Tristana.- Respondió Teemo el cual se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de que la puerta se abriera. Teemo estaba completamente aturdido cuando vio la figura delante de él.

Tristana estaba con un lindo peinado y con los labios pintados de un color rojo que hacía juego con su vestido. Su vestido era uno de una sola pieza, de un hermoso color rojo escarlata y parecía deslumbrar ante la luz a pesar de no tener piedras o gemas incrustadas en él. Tenía una sola correa en el hombro derecho, lo que dejaba al descubierto su hombro izquierdo. Teemo pudo ver que llevaba un collar de oro el cual tenía un gran y exquisito zafiro en el centro. Teemo simplemente no podía creer lo hermosa que era y como él tenía tanta suerte de poder ser parte de su vida.

-Trist… t-t-te ves p-preciosa, digo con ese vestido y el collar!- Teemo balbuceó sus palabras mientras extendía las flores para ella. Tristana sonrió mientras tomaba las flores y las olía.

-Huelen muy bien Teemo, muchas gracias. Te ves muy guapo por cierto.- Y Tristana lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada seductora. Miro mas allá para ver el carruaje detrás de el explorador y le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos?- Y Teemo le extendió su brazo y ella lo tomó. Pasaron la mayor parte del viaje dándose elogios sobre el atuendo que llevaba el otro. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos cuando finalmente llegaron y Teemo ayudó a Tristana a bajar por las escaleras del carruaje. (Skin finísimo caballero Teemo?) Una vez que ella bajó, Teemo sacó una moneda de oro de su bolsillo y se la entregó al conductor agradeciéndole por el paseo.

Teemo llevo a Tristana a la entrada del lujoso restaurante y se detuvieron en la recepción donde un mozo les dio la bienvenida. -Hola, ahh Teemo hemos estado esperándole a usted y a Tristana también. Por favor síganme.- Y el mozo los llevo al interior hacia una mesa para dos en el centro del lugar. Teemo tiró de la silla de Tristana para que ella pudiera sentarse y luego la empujo ligeramente hacia adelante, luego él se sentó frente a ella. Antes de alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo llego otro camarero a su mesa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lucas y yo seré su camarero para esta noche. ¿Qué les gustaría para beber?- El camarero tenía una sonrisa muy amable en su rostro y hablaba con un acento parecido al francés (semejante al de Fiora, para ser exactos).

"Queremos su mejor vino por favor.- Dijo Tristana lo que hizo que Teemo levantara su ceja con interés.

-Ah sí, excelente elección, volveré con su botella en un momento.- Y el camarero anotó el pedido en su pequeño bloc de notas y se retiró.

-¿Vino?- Preguntó Teemo observándola con curiosidad.

-Sí, para ayudarnos a relajarnos un poco y poder disfrutar de la noche. Quiero decir, es una cita después de todo, disfrutemos de ella.- Tristana puso su cabeza entre sus manos, y junto a Teemo comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro a los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos Teemo fue el primero en romper el contacto visual cuando recogió su menú y comenzó a ver lo que había. Tristana rápidamente tomó el suyo e hizo lo mismo. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el camarero volviera con el vino listo para tomar su orden. Teemo pidió carne con espárragos y puré de papás con pedacitos de ajo. Tristana pidió langosta con verduras y cebolla al vapor, acompañada por una sopa de apio con limón.

 **Más tarde…**

La noche paso de forma sorprendente mientras hablaban sobre viejos combates de la Liga, amigos, familiares, un par de chistes y algún que otro chisme. -Teemo ¿Has escuchado lo que dicen de Ziggs?- Tristana preguntó con un susurro mientras se podía ver que la botella de vino que ambos compartían estaba completamente vacía.

-¿Qué pasa con *hic* Ziggs?- Teemo tropezó con sus palabras algo ebrio, pero aún así interesado en lo que Tristana iba a decirle.

\- Un amigo me contó que escuchó de *hic* otro amigo que dijo que él es…- Ella se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando a hurtadillas. -Escuché que él es gay- Tristana le susurró al oído y se rió rápidamente después de decir eso.

-No puede ser…- Teemo se sorprendió al escuchar tales rumores sobre Ziggs.

-Sí, *hic* yo también me sorprendí al *hic* escucharlo…-

 **Un ratito más tarde…**

-Bueno, fue una gran noche Teemo, volvamos a casa.- Tristana se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a tropezones hacía la salida. Teemo rápidamente sacó un puñado de monedas de oro y las dejo sobre la mesa, el explorador sabía que había pagado de más, pero no le importaba. Siguió a Tristana fuera del restaurante y comenzó a acompañarla a su casa mientras él se aseguraba de que no fuera a caerse de bruces. Fue un largo paseo camino a la casa de Tristana. Cuando habían llegado el aire fresco de la noche les había quitado algo de la borrachera y los había serenado un poco, dándole a ambos la oportunidad de pensar con claridad.

-Teemo, esta noche fue maravillosa. Pase un gran tiempo junto a ti! Como me gustaría que esta noche no terminara tan pronto.- Tristana dejo su puerta abierta mientras terminaba de hablar y se hizo a un lado, creando un camino para Teemo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que esto termine Tristana, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.- Y Teemo entró en su casa, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo algo que había comprado ese mismo día. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró Tristana comenzó a besarlo en los labios y a acariciar su cuerpo. Ella miró a Teemo y sonrió.

-Te quedo manchado- Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Teemo se tocó sus labios con sus dedos y vio que ella le había dejado una marca de lápiz labial, y antes de que pudiera responder Tristana lo estaba besando con la misma pasión que hace unos segundos. Teemo devolvió el "ataque" de forma agresiva mientras que con una mano buscaba en sus bolsillos y con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Luego de unos momentos Teemo finalmente pudo romper el beso cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba en su bolsillo, lo sacó y lo sostuvo entre los dos.

-Hmmm Teemo, es eso lo que yo creo que es?- Preguntó Tristana con un gruñido mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el chaleco.

-Si Tristana, lo es.- Respondió Teemo mientras le quitaba lentamente el vestido empezando por quitarle la correa de su hombro.

-Parece que alguien tenía toda la noche planeada.- Y Tristana lo beso de nuevo cortando lo que Teemo iba a decir.

 **Resumen**

 **Ah… no es hermoso? Finalmente Teemo tiene algo de felicidad en esta historia. Pero bueno vayamos con el resumen de este capítulo.**

 **Teemo ha despertado en la casa de Tristana, al parecer tuvo sexo con ella la noche anterior.**

 **Francamente a él no le importa y tampoco le importa a Tristana, ya que ambos quieren estar el uno con el otro, también tienen una cita en esa misma noche y al parecer habrá recompensas.**


	27. Capitulo 27

Teemo volvió a despertar dentro de la casa de Tristana pero esta vez se sentía feliz, satisfecho y bastante aliviado ante la idea de dejar atrás su vida de asesinatos y muertes de una vez por todas para poder vivir con la chica que ama. Se dio la vuelta para ver que Tristana todavía estaba dormida y también se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante oscuro en el exterior, por lo que se podía decir que estaban saliendo o más bien a punto de salir los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Teemo observó como Tristana se movió ligeramente mientras lo miraba con los ojos cerrados. Teemo nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera y no quería perder esta sensación de… paz.

Teemo mantuvo ese pensamiento con fuerza en su mente, centrando todas sus energías en esa sensación mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido mientras pensaba como sería la vida junto a ella. Envejecer observando al mundo, tal vez con uno o dos niños, uno podría llamarse Tommy y ver a lo lejos a los pequeñines jugando en el patio o en el bosque. Hacer amigos con los niños y demás vecinos del barrio. -Sí, eso estaría bien.- Pensó Teemo cuando finalmente el dulce abrazo del sueño se lo llevó.

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

Teemo fue despertado por el movimiento de la cama y este abrió los ojos para ver a Tristana levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño con ropa limpia que ella había sacado de sus cajones. El explorador solo pudo ver como la puerta del baño se abrió y luego se cerró detrás de ella. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver que el sol bastante alto y podía alumbrar toda la habitación con sus rayos. A medida que se levantó y se puso los pantalones se fue a mirar por la ventana. El sol estaba asomándose por encima de una línea de arboles y daba una gran sensación de serenidad a medida que todo el mundo también comenzaba a despertar. Los pájaros estaban cantando, algo que el siempre detesto un poco, pero ahora decidió escucharlos y pudo oír la música que traían con ellos.

Teemo se quedó allí por un rato hasta que finalmente sintió unos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su estomago y miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Tristana detrás de él, envuelta en una toalla y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todavía estaba un poco húmeda. -Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ella tomó una ducha- Pensó Teemo.

-Hola guapo.- Dijo Tristana y Teemo se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y se inclinó un poco para besarla. Mientras la besaba, sus manos recorrieron su espalda con suavidad.

Cuando se separaron Teemo la miró y sonrió. -Hola Tristana, ¿Quieres desayunar antes de que me vaya a entrenar?- Preguntó Teemo mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas con cariño.

-Suena maravilloso Teemo, eres un buen cocinero por cierto.- Tristana se liberó de los brazos de su novio y se dirigió de nuevo al baño para cambiarse. Teemo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde comenzó a romper huevos, preparar el tocino y pelar algunas papas mientras encendía el horno. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el olor del tocino y las papas fritas condimentadas comenzaran a llenar el aire con un aroma suculento, tanto que cuando Tristana apenas entró pudo sentir el aroma y se sentó en la mesa.

-Mmm Teemo, huele delicioso! ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?- Tristana puso los codos en la mesa mientras observaba a Teemo.

-Bueno, cuando estaba solo por mucho tiempo solía buscar hierbas en la naturaleza para mejorar ese horrible sabor de las raciones militares.- Teemo la miró y le dio un rápido guiño antes de echar los huevos en una sartén. Añadió sal y pimienta mientras volteaba las cosas para ver si estaban listas.

-Eso tiene sentido.- Tristana inclino un poco la cabeza al pensar lo que le había dicho Teemo. Pasaron un par de minutos y Teemo trajo dos platos con huevos, tocino, tostadas con mantequilla y algunas croquetas de papa a la mesa y las dejo allí. Tristana miro todo y dio una bocanada profunda antes de tomar su tenedor y comenzar a comer.

Teemo tampoco dudo y comenzó a comer de inmediato, ya que él tenía mucho hambre luego de la "larga y lujuriosa noche que tuvo ayer". Termino su primer bocado cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo muy importante. El explorador saltó de la silla, saco dos copas y se dirigió al refrigerador del cual sacó una caja de jugo de naranja. Llenó rápidamente los dos vasos, mientras Tristana lo observaba confundida antes de sonreír al ver su pequeño "error".

Teemo volvió a la mesa y le sirvió la bebida a su novia y le dio una sonrisa que ella al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y devolverle la sonrisa. Ella tomó una copa, ya que beber algo de jugo sonaba bastante bueno para el momento. Bebió un poco y luego puso la copa en la mesa para ver que Teemo también estaba bebiendo de su copa.

-Gracias por el jugo Teemo.- Tristana observó que volvió un poco la cabeza para mirarla mientras bebía su jugo de naranja. Pudo ver como él le dio una ligera sonrisa ya que pudo ver por el lado de su labio como este se levantó ligeramente. Teemo finalmente dejo su copa en la mesa y rápidamente tomó un bocado de sus huevos. Teemo y Tristana pasaron un gran tiempo hablando y desayunando juntos, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era hora de que Teemo se fuera a entrenar para su combate.

Tristana acompañó a Teemo hasta el porche donde este le tomó las manos. -Trist, estas últimas noches contigo han sido maravillosas y una vez que termine con el asunto del combate, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.- Y Teemo le dio una sonrisa honesta.

-Voy a estar esperando para que esto termine, supongo que tendré que dejarte ir entonces. No puedes tener demasiadas distracciones.- Tristana sacudió ligeramente sus caderas, lo que hizo que Teemo se enrojeciera y soltara una pequeña risa.

-Bueno…- Teemo le dio una ligera palmada en las nachas. -Quien sabe? A lo mejor podríamos tener mucho más tiempo para la diversión, después de todo, eres más flexible de lo que pensaba.-

Tristana le dio un beso seductor seguido por unos cuantos más.

-Que… tengas un buen día.- Teemo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Tristana observo como Teemo se alejaba de mala gana ya que estaba obligado a irse y permanecer solo ya que así podría entrenar al 100%. -Lo esperare. Esperare a que regrese- Pensó Tristana mientras veía como Teemo se alejaba.

 **Al día siguiente…**

El sol estaba saliendo mientras Teemo estaba fuera del bosque, buscando unos ciervos que andaba cazando. Los había estado siguiendo desde la noche anterior y esta pequeña "prueba" consistía en cuanto tiempo podía permanecer oculto antes de que pudiera ser descubierto. Había estado por doce horas camuflado en la naturaleza y estaba agotado, ya que era bastante agotador para que su pelaje cambiara al color del entorno. Cuando el sol comenzó a salir por en medio de los arboles, Teemo decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

Teemo ya no estaba en sigilo, dando pasos pesados volviendo por donde vino, sabía que tardaría un par de horas en llegar a su casa, pero no le importaba. Había estado caminando por media hora cuando vio que algo se movió detrás de un árbol lejano. Lentamente sacó un dardo y lo cargo en su cerbatana mientras lentamente comenzaba a camuflase en el entorno. Unos segundos más tarde estaba listo para saber quien lo estaba siguiendo y COMO se las habría arreglado para esconderse. Se dirigió lentamente por un camino largo y después de unos minutos pudo ver que alguien estaba oculto detrás de un árbol. Teemo acercó su cerbatana a sus labios mientras se acercaba para tener una mejor vista. Teemo pudo ver quién era y se molesto al instante bajando su cerbatana y lanzando un grito.

-LULU! POR QUE ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO?!- Teemo gritó saliéndose de su sigilo detrás de ella. Lulu saltó del susto y se convirtió en una ardilla para trepar a un árbol.

-No me asustes así! Pensé que estabas jugando a las escondidas ya que te ibas y volvías y estaba a punto de ir a saludarte anoche.- Dijo Lulu desde lo alto del árbol.

-Espera, ¿Quieres decir que has estado siguiéndome todo el tiempo? ¿Y tu pensabas que estaba jugando? Oye… ¿Cómo es que no estás tan cansada como yo?- Teemo inundó a Lulu con preguntas mientras ella lentamente bajaba del árbol, aun convertida en ardilla.

-Sí, estuve siguiéndote todo el tiempo, lo siento pero eso es lo que yo pensaba ya que habías estado siguiendo a mis amigos todo este tiempo. Y por si no lo sabes, mi energía también proviene de este bosque.- Respondió Lulu a medida que crecía de nuevo en su forma natural con su pelo largo, su extraña vestimenta y su bastón mágico.

-Teemo ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu hombro?- Lulu preguntó de repente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba su hombro.

-¿Qué?- Teemo preguntó mientras se miraba ambos hombros, en los que había nada que destacara, excepto…

-Teemo has sido marcado! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo pasó?- Lulu comenzó a inundar a Teemo con preguntas mientras corrió hacia él y comenzó a tocar su marca de los Kindred.

Teemo suspiro profundamente. -Ven conmigo, te lo contaré camino a mi casa.- Y comenzó a caminar por el camino que había tomado anoche con Lulu siguiéndolo de cerca. Por casi una hora estuvo contándole a Lulu sobre su historia, desde que salió de la Ciudad de Bandle a despertar en un barco en Jonia, además de otros detalles. Cada vez que Lulu preguntaba algo, Teemo le respondía de forma amable. Cuando estaban en la casa de Teemo, el Hada Hechicera se veía bastante preocupada por lo que había escuchado.

-Teemo, por favor ten cuidado. Los Kindred siempre consiguen lo que quieren y no importa lo que pase, ellos lo tendrán.- Y Lulu bajo la mirada al suelo. Teemo vio como ella se quedo en silencio mirando el suelo y tratando de evitar el contacto visual con él.

-Espera… ¿Sabes algo verdad?- Preguntó Teemo de forma severa.

-Veigar no estaba mintiendo…- Fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de lanzarse un hechizo sobre sí misma y salir corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, dejando solo a Teemo. Se quedó allí por un momento hasta que le entró un profundo sueño y entró a su morada. Teemo sabía que ella y Veigar eran más o menos amigos, pero nada solido, y el hecho de que ella sabía que Veigar no estaba mintiendo sobre lo que había dicho en la cueva lo tenía muy preocupado. Por el resto del día Teemo no pudo quitarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho Lulu, pero lo olvido al volver a sus entrenamientos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, finalmente el día había llegado. Estaba tan concentrado en su calendario que tenía anotado el día que casi se le olvido que alguien estaba tocando su puerta.

Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por Magnus y un representante de la Academia, el cual tenía un nombre tan raro que Teemo no podría ni pronunciarlo. -Teemo, hoy es el día del combate y nos iremos a la Academia en unos minutos, toma lo que necesites y nos veremos afuera.- Magnus habló con calma, pero aun así con un toque de seriedad.

Teemo asintió y volvió a entrar en su casa, buscando solo lo que era realmente necesario. Tomó sus armas y su casco antiguo que no usaba hace mucho tiempo. Miró su equipo una última vez y decidió que ya tenía lo necesario. Sin nada más que hacer, salió cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de él.

 **(Para una mejor ambientación pongan Catch Your Breath - CFO$)**

-Estoy listo, vámonos.- Dijo Teemo de forma fría, ya no era el Teemo amable, lo que estaba de pie junto a los invocadores era el infame asesino. Con un destello azul Teemo ya estaba de pie en el pasillo principal de la Academia de la Guerra y podía ver a algunos de los demás campeones presentes allí. Malphite estaba patrullando junto a Kayle para evitar que estallara algún conflicto entre campeones. Magnus comenzó a caminar hacia adelante junto a otros invocadores que ordenaron a Teemo seguirlos. Lo llevaron a su habitación y le dijeron que se pusiera de pie en su círculo de invocación y espere a que el combate comience.

Teemo asintió y se acerco a la runa en la esquina de su habitación. Tan pronto como se paró allí se sintió calmado al sentir la magia de las runas, le relajaba completamente los músculos y sentía como si estuviera durmiendo. Después de unos minutos, varios pensamientos comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza, seguido por preguntas muy sencillas.

-Teemo, ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Magnus dentro de su cabeza.

-Si te escucho, y sí, estoy bien. Magnus, quiero los hechizos Ignición y Extenuar, también quiero penetrar su resistencia mágica y aumentar la mía, lo que me permitirá atacar más rápido y darle alguna que otra patada.-

-Ah sí, ya veo lo que tienes en mente.- Respondió Magnus y luego Teemo sintió una sensación que parecía un balde de agua fría por sobre su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como su fuerza aumentaba y antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchó otra voz en su mente.

-Campeones e Invocadores, el combate comenzará en un minuto!- Dijo el anunciador.

Teemo comenzó a sentirse cada vez más inquieto mientras el anunciador comenzaba la cuenta regresiva de 60 segundos, con cada segundo dandole mas presión. Finalmente, la cuenta llego a 10 y Teemo solo tenía una cosa en mente. -Esto es por Johnny!-

 **Resumen**

 **Teemo ha reflexionado luego de haber despertado junto a Tristana otra vez, él quiere más que una relación, quiere formar una familia con ella. Aunque no tiene mucho tiempo para disfrutar, ya que debe volver a sus entrenamientos donde casualmente se encuentra con Lulu, la cual al poder ver su marca de Kindred le dice que Veigar no mentía sobre algo, lo que lo deja confundido.**

 **Finalmente el día ha llegado y Teemo se prepara para un último combate contra Vladimir, las expectativas… digamos que solo han subido un poco.**

 **Teemo VS Vladimir (Combate de retiro y apuesta)**

 **-Si Teemo gana, se retira de la Liga y el ejército, pero la Ciudad de Bandle no es expulsada de la Liga.**

 **-Si gana Vladimir representando a Noxus, Teemo será exiliado públicamente de la Liga, será dado de baja de forma deshonrosa y tendrá que pagar todos los daños a las familias afectadas con su propio dinero, pero la Ciudad de Bandle tendrá que pelear un segundo combate para ver si puede permanecer en la Liga.**

 **¿Quién ganara? Lo verán en el próximo capitulo.**


	28. Capitulo 28

**Tal vez haga un capitulo donde muestre el soundtrack completo de esta historia.**

Teemo aparecio en su plataforma y el viento frio golpeo su pelaje de inmediato.

-Un yordle? Bagh…- Dijo el fantasma vendedor. Teemo solo lo ignoro y se compró el Orbe del Guardián, junto con unas botas y una poción recargable. Teemo miro su vieja cerbatana por un momento antes de comenzar a correr por el puente de hielo. Tenía la esperanza de llegar al centro antes que Vladimir.

Teemo acababa de pasar su segunda torreta cuando el anunciador les dio la bienvenida. -BIENVENIDOS, AL ABISMO DE LOS LAMENTOS. LOS CAMPEONES PUEDEN VOLVER A LA BASE PARA SANARSE O COMPRAR. EL PRIMERO EN MATAR A CIEN SUBDITOS O CONSEGUIR LA PRIMERA SANGRE SERA EL VENCEDOR.- El explorador solo se comenzó a mezclar entre el follaje, esperando pacientemente para ver si Vladimir vendría a buscarlo para asi poder tomarlo por sorpresa.

-TREINTA SEGUNDOS PARA LOS SUBDITOS!- Teemo se alertó al ver a Vladimir acercándose a los arbustos lanzando sangre en círculos. Uno de los proyectiles impacto a Teemo, el cual vio que era una especie de ataque nuevo que tenía Vladimir y comenzó a cargar sus dardos para luego dispararlos, la carnicería había comenzado.

Cuando Vladimir sintió los dardos y la ceguera comenzó a sacar sangre de Teemo lo que hizo que el yordle gritara de dolor mientras Vladimir recuperaba salud. Mientras llenaba su bola de sangre que con el liquido vital de Teemo este le disparo otro dardo. Este podía sentir el veneno pero no se preocupaba mucho ya que estaba con el Habito del Espectro.

Teemo se echo para atrás hacia su torreta antes de que Vladimir pudiera lanzar la energía de la sangre a todas partes. Vladimir solo se rió y volvió a su torreta. Teemo vio que tenía varios cortes pequeños lo que hizo que se preocupara al pensar que podría hacer si se compraba algo poderoso. Teemo se bebió una poción mientras observaba como sus heridas se cerraban lentamente.

-Teemo! Arrodíllate ante mí y tu muerte será rápida!- Gritó Vladimir el cual estaba usando la misma armadura que llevaba en esa trágica noche. (Vladimir Señor De La Sangre)

-Prepárate para morir bastardo! Voy a matarte y salvare a mi ciudad de las perras de Noxus!- Teemo le gritó y este negó con la cabeza como si estuviera en desacuerdo con lo que dijo el explorador.

-Si tan solo esto fuera real Teemo, porque tu hermano te extraña mucho.- Vladimir se rio mientras jugaba con su bola de sangre.

Teemo esperó pacientemente a que llegaran los súbditos, pero no podía ya que sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo ante la mención de su hermano. La pelea siguió como nada, Teemo disparando dardos a los súbditos y a Vladimir mientras que este lanzaba y tomaba sangre de Teemo y los súbditos. Sin embargo en un momento Vladimir tomo ventaja al lanzarse contra Teemo y hacer una explosión de sangre a los alrededores, lo que hizo que Teemo retrocediera bastante y volviera a su nexo para recuperar salud, no pudo comprar nada ya que tenía muy poco oro para comprarse algo.

-Teemo, viste de lo que es capaz. Por lo que veo se vuelve más fuerte cada tres veces que absorbe sangre, pero puedes cubrirte detrás de los súbditos para evitar la explosión.- Dijo Magnus mientras Teemo iba caminando junto a su inhibidor para volver a pelear.

-Y parece que si hace mucho daño también aumenta su velocidad. Tendré que tener cuidado.- Teemo aprovecho de matar mas súbditos.

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado amigo. Teemo, cálmate, no estás pensando con claridad.- Magnus habló de forma severa mientras Teemo corría a través de los súbditos cargando contra Vladimir.

Teemo no le respondió ya que no veía señales de Vladimir. Teemo se detuvo y pensó a donde pudo haber ido. -Está detrás de mí!- La pelea siguió de forma violenta y para los que estuvieran viéndolo, podría quedar como una de los combates más sangrientos de toda la historia de la Liga. Pero en un momento Teemo quedo atrapado entre los súbditos de Vladimir y este comenzó a absorber su sangre.

-Chico entiéndelo, nunca vas a ganar esta pelea. En serio pensaste que ibas a poder MATARME A MI? He pasado un buen tiempo a solas con la sangre de tu hermano.- Vladimir rio de tal forma que se escuchaba más que el mismo viento.

-Como te atreves? Nunca voy a caer! Vas a tener que matarme mil veces si es necesario!- Teemo golpeo a los súbditos a puño y patadas y volvió a su batalla con Vladimir.

-Teemo cálmate! Retrocede ahora!- Magnus gritó tratando de calmar a Teemo.

-Voy a matarte hijo de puta! Aquí es donde te mando al infierno!- Teemo ya no pudo controlar su rabia que el mantenía en su interior desde la muerte de Johnny.

-Sí, pase una noche maravillosa jugando con la sangre de ese patético yordle!- Vladimir lanzó otra onda de sangre mientras hablaba.

-Cállate perra! Cierra tu puta boca!- Teemo tomó una seta y se la lanzó.

-Teemo retrocede ahora! Está usando su definitiva y te esta acertando!- Magnus estaba gritando con toda la energía de sus pulmones en estos momentos.

Teemo solo podía sentir como su sangre estaba caliente ya que cada segundo se ponía mas furioso. -Que se siente saber que vas a morir igual que tu hermano?- Vladimir retrocedió y la seta explotó entre los súbditos enviando sus toxinas.

Vladimir comenzó a toser debido al veneno. -Pedazo de mierda noxiana! MUERETE Y VETE AL INFIERNO!- Teemo estaba prácticamente con su pelaje teñido de rojo debido a la sangre mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia Vladimir entre los súbditos.

-Ha! Caíste en mi trampa tal y como lo hizo él!- Vladimir creó una pared de sangre y Teemo quedo atrapado en ella junto a sus súbditos. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas débil y el dolor aumentaba a medida que Vladimir absorbía mas sangre. En un momento comenzó a quemarse ya que Vladimir le lanzó la Ignición.

Teemo rápidamente se bebió su ultima pócima y lanzó su Ignición a Vladimir, este sería el final. De pronto Vladimir se hundió en el suelo en un charco de sangre para evitar quemarse. Teemo fue superado por el miedo y la depresión al darse cuenta de que todo había terminado. El dolor de las quemaduras y la sangre dejando su cuerpo no eran nada comparado al dolor y la miseria que él estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Teemo pudo escuchar como Magnus lo alentaba, pero sus palabras no le importaban un bledo.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que voy a disfrutar tu muerte!- Dijo Vladimir desde el charco.

Teemo no dijo nada ya que la sangre contaminada dentro de su cuerpo se detonó en una violenta explosión. Teemo cayó sobre sus rodillas y se apoyó con sus manos mientras tocía sangre y Vladimir volvía a ascender en su forma normal. Teemo sintió que el fuego se fue y que Vladimir tampoco lo tenía. Vladimir se acercó al humeante Teemo y lo tomó por el pecho levantándolo del suelo.

-Teemo lo siento, no puedo ayudarte más.- Dijo Magnus en voz baja y algo triste.

 **(Para mejorar la escena pongan My Immortal - Evanescence)**

-Vamos a dejarlo claro Teemo, voy a matarte aquí pero ahora mismo no, quiero ver como la luz deja tus ojos!- Vladimir acercó la cara de Teemo a la suya. El ojo izquierdo de Teemo estaba destruido debido a las quemaduras pero aún podía ver con el derecho y vio que Vladimir tenía bastante sangre corriendo por su cuerpo pero no habían muchos daños.

Teemo solo se quedó allí con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero él no sentía nada. Solo se limito a observar a Vladimir, el asesino de su hermano, la causa de todo su sufrimiento desde el año pasado. Sintió las emociones del odio, el amor, la tristeza, el miedo y todos los demás sentimientos desvaneciéndose de el dejándole una sensación de vacío y desesperanza que nunca antes él había tenido. Simplemente se limitó a mirar los ojos color fuego carmesí de Vladimir, el cual le devolvió la mirada y vio que Teemo tenía una mirada vacía en su rostro. No dijo nada y tiró a Teemo al suelo, riendo como un maniático mientras le pateaba las costillas. Teemo no tuvo reacción alguna, solo se quedo allí tirado en la nieve mientras su sangre la teñía lentamente de rojo.

-Oh no, no lo harás, date la vuelta, quiero verte sangrar hasta morir!- Vladimir pateo a Teemo con bastante fuerza en la cara, lo que hizo que derramara aún mucho más sangre de su nariz y su boca. Teemo no se opuso y sintió que se hizo pedazos mientras rodaba sobre su espalda. Ahora el estaba mirando a Vladimir a los ojos.

-Soy el amo y señor!- Declaró Vladimir levantando su bola de sangre.

-Amo y señor?- Pensó Teemo mientras veía su sangre abandonando lentamente su cuerpo y yéndose a la bola de Vladimir. Finalmente el sentimiento golpeó a Teemo como una roca cuando se dio cuenta de que traiciono a su nación al haber fallado su misión final. Teemo comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada ya que no le quedaban fuerzas para cubrir su rostro del mundo. No había donde esconderse ni donde correr, estaba allí, en suelo ante todo el mundo. Nadie vería a un yordle peleando con orgullo hasta el último suspiro en su último combate. No, lo que iban a ver era una criatura llorando y con miedo a la muerte, un fracaso para su nación, para sus amigos y para sus seres queridos, y lo peor de todo, un fracaso para su hermano, Johnny. Teemo siguió mirando al cielo y comenzó a gritar ya que su mente se estaba quebrando ante la sensación de haber puesto en peligro todo aquello por lo que tu habías luchado tanto para proteger. Sacrificó tanto pero todo fue en vano ya que él estaba tirado en la nieve, sangrando y muriendo lentamente.

-Supongo que no pude ajustar cuentas…- Pensó Teemo cada vez mas débil a medida que pasaban los segundos. Podía sentir como paraba de respirar y como sus latidos cada vez iban a un ritmo más lento. Luego de un minuto, Teemo espero el siguiente latido, el cual nunca llegó.

-PRIMERA SANGRE!- Gritó el anunciador cuando el combate había terminado.

 **Resumen**

 **Teemo ha perdido el combate y ahora la Ciudad de Bandle deberá pelear un segundo combate para ver si puede seguir en la Liga o no. Teemo no tuvo oportunidad ante el abrumador poder de Vladimir por lo que fue un combate rápido, pero también sangriento y doloroso.**

 **Pero lo peor de todo es que la cordura de Teemo se ha quebrado debido a las contantes burlas de Vladimir por la muerte de Johnny.**

 **¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…**


	29. Capitulo 29

**"Ni siquiera un dios puede cambiar en derrota la victoria de quien se ha vencido a sí mismo."**

 **-El Buda**

Teemo despertó de pie en su habitación justo donde estaba antes de que empezara el combate. La magia que lo sujetaba se fue repentinamente y cinco personas entraron en la habitación. Teemo vio a Kayle, Vessaria y otros tres invocadores entrando a la sala. Pudo ver que ellos tenían unas esposas y sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sin decir nada extendió sus manos con calma y esperó a que le colocaran las esposas en las muñecas.

-Es bueno ver que eres obediente a diferencia de los últimos tres.- Dijo Kayle mientras le colocaba las esposas a Teemo con algo de mal humor.

-Perdí ¿Por qué deshonraría a mi ciudad al negar mi castigo?- Murmuró Teemo en voz alta para que la Justiciera pudiera escucharlo.

Kayle simplemente asintió y se enderezó mientras que Teemo comenzó a seguir a todos los invocadores fuera de la habitación. Kayle observó al pequeño yordle por un momento antes de empezar a seguirlo y prepararse por si se armaba alguna riña. Aunque ella sabía que Teemo no era tan estúpido para hacer algo así, pero aún así ella se había dedicado al servicio de la Liga por miles de años por lo que lo observo de cerca.

 **Pongan este video para añadirle emoción:** **watch?v=iwaDoB7MHco**

Invocadores y Campeones por igual observaron en silencio como Teemo era acompañado por los pasillos del edificio. Muchos de ellos habían desarrollado un gran respeto por Teemo tanto como guerrero y adversario y obviamente extrañarían la oportunidad de poder probar sus habilidades contra él. Rengar era uno de ellos, al tener que aprender a evitar el veneno de sus hongos, había mejorado bastante sus habilidades para convertirse en el cazador definitivo.

Por otra parte Garen estaba observando como uno de los campeones originales estaba yéndose de una vez por todas y de forma deshonrosa. Lo irritaba ver que Teemo fue derrotado tan fácilmente como si de un niño se tratara. Su sangre hirvió cuando supo que Noxus estaba usando a la Liga como arma para eliminar a otras naciones. Tenía que informarle a su amigo Jarvan de sus sospechas, a lo mejor así Demacia podría ser más cuidadosa.

Teemo miró a los demás campeones, algunos estaban sonriéndole y otros frunciéndole el seño. Sabía que algunos lo odiaban y otros de igual forma lo respetaban. Teemo suspiro mientras ignoraba las miradas que recibía y siguió adelante con sus acompañantes. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde había sido su juicio hace unos días. Entraron a la habitación y Teemo camino hasta el podio una vez mas mientras esperaba que todos tomaran su lugar.

-Teemo, has perdido tu combate contra Noxus y de acuerdo a tu estipulación y aceptación de ello serás expulsado de la Liga para nunca volver y la Ciudad de Bandle tendrá un combate mas para poder mantener su condición de miembro de la Liga. Tienes algunas últimas palabras antes de que borremos tu pancarta y tu nombre de estas salas?- Preguntó Vessaria sentándose en su escritorio.

-Nunca bajes la guardia. Esas son mis últimas palabras como una advertencia para todos los demás campeones. Yo no acate esta regla y ahora mírame donde estoy.- Dijo Teemo de forma severa mirando a Vessaria directamente a los ojos.

Vessaria le devolvió la mirada por un momento antes de hablar. -Muy bien, Teemo, estas expulsado de la Liga, si algunas vez regresas sin permiso serás ejecutado en el acto. Si alguna vez interfieres con cualquier trato de la Liga en tu ciudad serás enviado a prisión por el resto de tus días. Que eso sea una advertencia para ti. Tus palabras finales tomaran el lugar de tu retrato en la sala de los campeones. Sin más que decir, nunca más vuelvas aquí.- La voz de Vessaria llevó tal autoridad que Teemo no se atrevió a hablar. Con un chasquido de sus dedos Teemo desapareció envuelto en una luz azul antes de que un fuerte crujido se escuchara.

 **De vuelta en la Ciudad de Bandle…**

Teemo abrió los ojos para ver que estaba de pie en el interior del ayuntamiento de la Ciudad de Bandle. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que vio que Tristana y los demás también estaban en el pasillo. Estaba a punto de sentir algo cuando sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza y cayó de rodillas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como era esposado de nuevo. Pudo escuchar gritos mientras luchaba con sus ataduras.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué está pasando?- Teemo gritó antes de sentir un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo que su mundo se fuera a negro.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- Tristana gritó cuando vio a varios soldados entrando en el edificio para luego golpear a Teemo con sus rifles mientras lo esposaban. No esperó una respuesta mientras se dirigía junto con Poppy y Rumble para detenerlos. Pero tres soldados se pusieron en su camino y desenvainaron sus espaldas, el soldado del centro tomó la palabra.

-Retrocedan! Teemo está bajo arresto por alta traición y si ustedes interfieren también serán puestos bajo custodia!- El guardia gritó señalando a Tristana con su espada.

-Hagan lo que dice, nos ahorrará varios problemas.- Gritó una voz desde la entrada de la cual venían los soldados. Tristana y el restó miraron para ver quién era el que estaba hablando. Era el general Kitsu el cual se acerco y le dio una patada a Teemo directamente en la cara, la cual hizo que dejara de moverse. Cuando Teemo dejó de luchar uno de los Yordles que lo sujetaba le puso un saco marrón en la cabeza antes de que empezaran a arrastrarlo fuera del edificio.

-¿Traición? ¿Por qué?- Esta vez fue Poppy quien habló mientras se acercaba al general señalándolo.

-Por perder ese combate y poner a la Ciudad de Bandle en un peligro aún mayor!- El general Kitsu empujo a Poppy lejos de él y sacó una pequeña pistola hextech.

-¿Qué va a hacer general? ¿Dispararme?- Preguntó Poppy mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Si es necesario lo haré. Él nos dirá porque nos traicionó con Noxus antes de que lo ejecutemos dentro de la hora siguiente.- El general retrocedió lentamente guardando su arma en su funda antes de salir con el resto de sus tropas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ejecución? Poppy tenemos que detener esto! Tenemos que encontrar al alcalde y hacer que perdone a Teemo, es la única manera!- Tristana gritó mientras sacudía a Poppy de un lado a otro.

-Poppy estas bien? Hijo de puta…- Rumble abrazó a su esposa y murmuró furioso.

-Estoy bien Rumble, pero Tristana tiene razón, solo el alcalde Denninson Jadefellow puede ayudarnos. Yo no tengo la autoridad suficiente como para anular las órdenes del general.- Poppy abrazó a Rumble y luego miró a Tristana.

-Bueno… ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos!- Ziggs apareció por detrás de los tres y comenzó a empujarlos hacia las escaleras que conducían a la oficina del alcalde.

 **Más tarde…**

Teemo despertó cuando sintió una salpicadura de agua fría. Miro a su alrededor, pero fue cegado por una luz muy brillante. Le tomó un segundo pero se acostumbro al cambio de luz y entorno. Estaba en una pequeña habitación y estaba atado en una silla. No había nada mas en la habitación excepto la luz y la puerta frente a Teemo. -¿Quién me tiro agua?- Pensó Teemo esforzándose por mover el cuello para poder mirar hacia atrás. Sin embargo recibió un puñetazo en la cara la cual pudo sentir que estaba hinchándose.

-¿Cuándo cambiaste de bando Teemo?- Preguntó una voz correosa detrás de él.

-No cambie de bando!- Teemo gritó y recibió otro puñetazo pero esta vez en las costillas.

-No nos mientas! Sabemos que estas contra nosotros! Así que ahora respóndeme! ¿Cuándo cambiaste de bando?- Teemo levantó la mirada y pudo ver a un yordle mucho más grande que él con una expresión fría en su cara. Tenía el pelaje oscuro, aunque no tanto como Veigar y tenía los ojos verdes.

-Hola Remmy… ¿Así que tu vas a interrogarme?- Teemo sonrió ya que conocía al yordle que estaba frente a él.

-No me cambies el tema traidor!- Remmy agarró a Teemo por el pelaje de su cabeza y ahora estaban cara a cara.

Teemo podía sentir como el pelo se le soltaba mechón por mechón. Pero Teemo se defendió y lo miró directamente a los ojos. -Yo nunca traicionaría a la Ciudad de Bandle!-

-Eso es mierda! Y tú lo sabes Teemo! ¿No te parece extraño que justo después de tu misión todos nuestros exploradores acabaron muertos?- Teemo observó como el enorme puño de Remmy impactó de lleno en su mejilla. De hecho el dolor era tal que podía decir que su hueso de la mejilla estaba fracturado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que acabaron muertos?- Teemo le preguntó mirándolo a la cara, tratando de ignorar el dolor.

-Tres horas después de tu misión de recuperación, descubrimos que todos los archivos de nuestros exploradores habían desaparecido. Muy pocas personas tienen acceso a esos archivos y tu eres uno de ellos Teemo! ¿Y a donde fuiste? A un campo Noxiano y no solo fallaste tratando de recuperar los documentos sino que después comenzaron a llegar informes de que todos nuestros exploradores en Valoran estaban muertos! NUESTROS EXPLORADORES!- Remmy gritó furioso y le dio un brutal puñetazo a Teemo en el estomago lo que hizo que este comenzara a escupir sangre.

-¿Qué otra cosa les dijiste? Dinos y al menos podrás estar limpio antes de morir como el traidor que eres.- Remmy tomó la oreja de Teemo y se la retorció lo que hizo que este gritara, pero no se rindió.

-No soy el traidor idiota de mierda! Sospeché que había un traidor cuando vi que Veigar estaba allí y cuando me enteré de que sabía por dónde iba a entrar!- Teemo trato de mantener su compostura pero Remmy le retorció aún más su oreja, lo que hizo que gritara más fuerte.

-¿Así que Veigar estaba allí? Realmente nos traicionaste cuando te juntaste con él y Katarina. Así que dime ¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que nos engañaste durante tanto tiempo?- Remmy le soltó la oreja y comenzó a golpearse los puños. -Seguramente cambiaste de bando cuando tú y tu hermano fueron a esa misión. Apuesto a que tu lo mataste, eso explicaría porque regresaste de forma tan rápida y sin ningún rasguño. Pobre bastardo, seguramente no lo vio venir.- Remmy echo su puño atrás, preparando otro golpe para Teemo.

-No soy el traidor.- Fue todo lo que Teemo pudo decir antes de que el enorme puño de Remmy chocara contra su mandíbula.

 _Teemo lentamente camino al interior de su casa, con algunas partes de su uniforme arrancadas. Abrió la puerta y entró sin sentir ninguna emoción antes de irse a su refrigerador. Sin darse cuenta lo abrió y saco todas las botellas de cerveza que pudo y las llevó a la mesa de su comedor._

-Yo no lo mate.- Dijo Teemo entre dientes mientras la sangre goteaba de su boca. Miro hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver como otro puñetazo le caía en la cuenca del ojo.

 _Teemo coloco rápidamente la máscara de Johnny junto a las botellas. Tomó su lugar en la mesa y abrió una de las botellas sin vacilar y luego se la bebió en unos segundos antes de abrir otra y otra hasta que finalmente dijo algo. -Aquí tienes Johnny, tu ultima bebida junto con tu hermano.- Teemo abrió una de las botellas y la levantó antes de colocarla al lado de la máscara._

-Teemo! Dime porque nos traicionaste! Ahora!- Esta vez Teemo sintió como el puño se hundió en su estomago, lo que lo hizo toser más sangre en el suelo.

 _Teemo bebió unas cuantas botellas mas antes de darse cuenta de que la máscara no había ni tocado la suya. -Oh, ¿No tienes sed? Está bien, yo me la beberé por ti amigo.- Teemo agarró la botella y se la bebió toda de una antes de que su vista comenzara a distorsionarse._

-¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!- Remmy gritó y agarró a Teemo por su cabeza, levantándolo.

-No soy el traidor, yo no lo hice.- Teemo comenzó a jadear ya que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado.

-Así será entonces.- Remmy lo soltó, decidió que se había acabado el "amigo buena onda" y comenzó a golpear a Teemo sin piedad.

 _Teemo miró la máscara por unos minutos y luego la tomó. -Johnny, te extraño hombre. Lo siento por haberla cagado. Ahora estoy solo, primero papá se fue cuando nacimos y después mamá murió cuando cumplimos los diez, y… y ahora tu Johnny. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tu?- Teemo comenzó a llorar aferrado a la máscara de su hermano muerto antes de quedarse dormido por culpa de su ebriedad._

 **Unos minutos después…**

Teemo apenas podía ver ya que tenía el ojo izquierdo completamente hinchado. Podía sentir que tenía varios huesos rotos y que estaba sangrando por la nariz y la boca. Su respiración era irregular pero estable, ya que Remmy sabía bastante bien como torturar sin matar al prisionero. Teemo miró una ventana a su derecha y se vio en el reflejo. Estaba hecho un desastre y miró al suelo para ver todas las manchas de sangre que lo cubrían. Teemo solamente se dejo caer en su silla cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron el general Kitsu y otros dos yordles que le volvieron a poner un saco en la cabeza y cambiaron las cuerdas por esposas. Fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación mientras lo llevaban a algún lugar…

-Lo siento señor, no pude sacarle nada.- Remmy saludo al general esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien Remmy, Teemo es un bastardo duro. Es una pena que él sea el traidor.- El general Kitsu le devolvió el saludo antes de salir de la habitación junto a él.

Teemo estaba vagamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya que no podía ver con el saco en su cabeza. Oyó a alguien gritando ordenes a otros y unas puertas abriéndose. No estaba seguro de a donde se dirigía hasta que sintió algo de calor y pudo ver algo de luz incluso con el saco. -Afuera? Oh, ya sé lo que está pasando…- Teemo suspiro ya que estaba bastante seguro de que estaba en el patio real mientras lo arrastraban por la hierba y la tierra hacia lo que parecía ser un palo de madera.

Al sentir como las cuerdas se apretaban contra su estomago, el general comenzó su discurso. -Teemo, por este medio te condeno a muerte por fusilamiento por alta traición contra la Ciudad de Bandle y su gente!- El general Kitsu dio un par de vueltas mientras juzgaba a Teemo.

-Papá! No por favor! No lo mates!- Gritó una voz familiar en las cercanías.

-Diffy retrocede! Tengo que hacer esto. Es un traidor y debe pagar por sus pecados.- El general Kitsu tomó a su hija antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Teemo.

-Papá no! Por favor!- Diffy grito mientras le daba bofetadas y puñetazos a su padre.

-Sáquenla de aquí, tenemos una ejecución que terminar.- El general alejo cuidadosamente a su hija y un soldado trató de alejarla de Teemo tratando de no hacerle daño.

A Teemo le retiraron la bolsa y el lentamente abrió los ojos para ver una fila de cinco yordles, cada uno con armas hextech y apuntándole. Teemo suspiro mientras trataba de entender cómo pudo haberla jodido tanto. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de Diffy a la distancia y podía ver como ella luchaba con el soldado para poder volver.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras Teemo?- Preguntó el general observándolo.

Teemo lo miró y pensó por un momento. Con una última sonrisa le escupió en la cara. -¡No!-

-Así será entonces. Tiradores, pueden abrir fuego en treinta segundos.- El general negó con la cabeza y se alejó. Teemo observó con aceptación como un sexto soldado comenzó la cuenta de treinta a la vez que Diffy estaba gritando y llorando. Teemo la miró y le sonrió, no quería verla así. Teemo solo respiró profundamente mientras la cuenta seguía. Y a los cinco segundos pudo escuchar como los gritos de Diffy aumentaron.

-Cuatro!- Teemo apenas podía oír, ya que sentía que su sangre se había congelado.

-Tres!- Su vida comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos, que patética había sido.

-Dos!- Los sonidos del mundo se ahogaron y Teemo solo se concentraba en ellos.

-Uno!- Teemo parpadeó una última vez cuando vio que el soldado bajo su espada.

-FUEGO!- Gritó el soldado señalando a Teemo con su espalda.

 **Pongan este tema para mejorar la lectura:** **watch?v=m2zsu0fUW4A**

Teemo cerró los ojos con fuerza y escuchó como las armas se dispararon una tras otra. Se quedó allí por un momento esperando sentir dolor o escuchar las voces de Kindred pero nada de eso paso. Lo único que ocurrió fue que el general Kitsu lanzó un grito de horror, lo que hizo que Teemo abriera su ojo bueno para ver a una yordle de pelaje blanco frente a él. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y Teemo se quedó sin habla al ver a Diffy llena de heridas.

-¿Por qué Diffy? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- Teemo estaba con una voz torcida mientras ella se acercaba hacía él muy lentamente.

-Teemo es porque te amo. Siempre te he amado. No sé que me pasó. Simplemente no quería verte morir. Sé que tú no eres el traidor, por favor, encuentra al verdadero y llévalo ante la justicia.- Diffy le sonrió una última vez antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios apoyándose en Teemo como soporte con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-Diffy! Oh dios Diffy!- El general se precipitó sobre ella y la quitó lejos de Teemo. Mientras que Teemo solo podía observar esa pequeña marca de nacimiento que ella tenía (su manchita negra con forma de corazón) sin sentir nada más que una profunda tristeza al ver que ella murió por él. Teemo nunca la quiso de esa forma, nunca lo hizo. Ella murió por un simple bastardo que todos asumen es alguien indigno.

-Estúpida… ¿Por qué te atravesaste?- Teemo trató de no mirar sus ojos ya vacios mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla estúpida?- En general tembló de rabia y deposito a su hija lentamente en el suelo antes de levantarse de forma lenta. Sacó una pistola y la apretó contra la frente de Teemo.

-Vaya desperdicio de una vida, ella dio su vida para salvar la mía. Algo inútil si lo digo.- Teemo se inclinó hacia adelante alejando el cañón de su pelaje mientras las lagrimas corrían como un rio por su rostro.

-Muere pedazo de mierda!- El general gritó y Teemo cerró los ojos de nuevo antes de que él apretara el gatillo. Teemo escucho un fuerte golpe y un dolor punzante en el hombro por lo que abrió su ojo y se sorprendió al ver que Poppy había tacleado al general contra el suelo, haciendo caer el arma. Luego levanto la mirada para ver al alcalde de pie rodeado por un sequito de seguridad y todos los otros campeones.

-Por este medio le doy a Teemo un perdón completo y lo limpio de todos su crímenes, aunque aun así será despojado de su rango y ya no será parte del ejercito.- El alcalde Denninson Jadefellow habló imponiendo poder y respeto, lo que hizo que todos los soldados bajaran sus armas. Teemo observó como Rumble se acercó y corto sus ataduras con un cuchillo.

-General Kitsu, ya no eres parte del ejercito por haber intentado una ejecución sin un juicio y mucho menos MI consentimiento en la materia. Quiero tu oficina limpia por la mañana.- Exigió Jadefellow el cual se atragantó ligeramente al ver a Diffy tendida en un charco de su propia sangre. Volvió a salir mientras todo el mundo se quedo allí tratando de comprender que había sucedido. Teemo observo con pesar como el general lloraba mientras sostenía a su hija muerta cerca de él.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Pensó Teemo mientras reflexionaba todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas al mismo tiempo que comenzó a cuestionar todo en su vida.

 **Resumen**

 **Teemo ha sido llamado "traidor", fue torturado apenas saliendo vivo de allí y casi fue ejecutado por el general Kitsu de no haber sido por Diffy la cual evitó su muerte y recibió los disparos por él muriendo en el lugar.**

 **Al mismo tiempo Teemo recordó la muerte de Johnny, la mayor causa de su depresión severa y su alcoholismo.**

 **Justo después de la tragedia Teemo fue indultado por el alcalde Denninson Jadefellow… pero lo único que yo me pregunto es…**

 **¿Quién es el traidor? ¿Qué pasara ahora?**


	30. Capitulo 30

**3 días mas tarde…**

-Tres días, han pasado tres días y todavía no me puedo quitar su cara de mi mente.- Teemo estaba sentado en una silla dentro de su casa, con una botella de cerveza en su mano. Hoy día se iba a realizar el funeral de Diffy y todos los campeones y oficiales de la Ciudad de Bandle estarían allí. -Demonios, tal vez ya comenzó.-

Teemo miró por la ventana para ver como el sol se hundía lentamente desde el cielo. Acerco la botella a sus labios y sintió algo de ardor, ya que todavía no se había recuperado de la paliza que había recibido. Se vio su reflejo en la ventana, su ojo todavía estaba cerrado por la hinchazón. Su labio todavía estaba bastante hinchado y tenía varias vendas pequeñas cubriéndole la cara, se veía bastante mal.

Con un suspiro, volvió a beber su bebida mientras seguía sentado en la mesa. Se sentó allí el tiempo suficiente para terminar su botella antes de ir a su habitación para ponerse algo agradable en lo que quedaba del día. Luego de unos minutos llevaba puesto un pequeño traje negro que era perfecto para el sitio dónde iba. Tenía que despedirse de ella, al menos por todos los años de bondad que ella le dio. Salió y pudo sentir el viento en su labio cuando empezó a dirigirse al cementerio. Fue un paseo largo, ya que tuvo que cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar allí. El sol estaba por encima de los arboles en el momento en que llego a la puerta. Por el otro lado de la puerta habían cientos de yordles a la distancia, todos y cada uno vestidos de negro. Teemo no podía ver muy bien, pero podía decir que muchos estaban llorando en los hombros de otros.

Él sabía que no iba a ser un visitante bienvenido debido a su implicación en la muerte, por lo que fue a sentarse bajo un árbol lejos de la vista de todos y esperó que todos se fueran. Estaba allí, sentado como una roca y recordó todas esas memorias que tenía de ella, mientras crecía junto a su padre. Ella siempre miraba a todos con unos ojos brillantes y esperanzadores como si fuera una niña, incluso en el día de su muerte. La mirada de felicidad que ella tenía en sus ojos antes de haberlo besado, era algo que Teemo nunca iba a olvidar. Su mirada inocente, ya que ella creía que él la amaba tanto como ella a él simplemente lo destrozaba.

-Eras como una hermana pequeña para mi Diffy. No puedo soportar la perdida de todos aquellos a los que he amado. Ya he perdido a muchos.- Teemo susurró y miró sus manos antes de envolverse entre ellas con sus palmas frías tocando su corazón. Estaba cansado de todo lo que le había hecho la vida, estaba cansado del dolor, cansado de las pesadillas, estaba harto de vivir. Le quedaba una última luz en la que podía concentrase, y esa luz era Tristana. Solo ella hacía que el dolor se fuera cuando estaba con ella. Ella era su única y ultima salvación que le quedaba en este mundo oscuro e implacable.

Teemo volvió al mundo cuando escucho pasos. El yordle rápidamente se levantó de la hierba y vio que Rumble se estaba acercando.

-Teemo, estas aquí.- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Solo quiero decirle adiós después de que todos se vayan.- Teemo puso sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba el suelo.

-Todos se fueron hace un rato, solo estamos yo y Poppy.- Rumble le agitó la mano a Poppy la cual estaba a lo lejos con Lucky en sus brazos. Por su parte Teemo miró mas allá de su amigo para ver que el cementerio estaba casi vacío y también oscuro, ya que el sol se estaba escondiendo.

-Ya veo, bueno… supongo que ahora puedo ir a decirle adiós.- Teemo no espero una respuesta y paso junto a Rumble para dirigirse a la tumba, la cual tenía cientos de flores rodeando la lapida. Rumble observó a su amigo por un momento antes de irse junto a Poppy y Lucky.

Pasó una hora cuando Teemo apenas pudo reunir la fuerza para hablar, pero se desmorono en sus rodillas. -Diffy, ¿Por qué tuviste que morir por mí? ¿Por qué tengo que estar cubierto en sangre de gente inocente, incluso cuando dije que estos días de matanzas se habían acabado? Yo nunca te quise como un amante. Yo te quería, te quería como un hermano querría a una hermana. Fuiste lo más parecido que tuve a una familia desde que él se fue.- Teemo se cubrió la cara con sus manos. -Yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar bajo tierra en esa tumba, y tu y los otros pocos que SE preocupan por mí son los que deberían estar donde yo estoy ahora. Lo siento Diffy, lo siento por no decirte nunca lo que pensaba sobre ti. Te ignoré como si fuera un simple enamoramiento, pero tú no lo hiciste. Realmente me amabas y yo estaba demasiado ciego para darme cuenta.-

Teemo apartó sus manos y miró al suelo, rompiendo en llanto. -Diffy, por favor perdóname por mis errores, y si me lo permitieras, me gustaría hablar contigo por un rato.- Teemo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a recordar todos los buenos tiempos que pasó junto a ella.

 **Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…**

Una copa de vidrio golpeó la mesa de forma violenta. -Maldito Teemo, mataste a mi hija. Maldito hijo de puta… no puedo esperar para verte morir por todo lo que me has hecho.- Kitsu se quejó mientras se servía otro trago de whisky antes de bebérselo como si fuera agua.

Con un suspiró Kitsu volvió a llenar su copa con el whisky que le quedaba, ya que lo había estado bebiendo desde que volvió del funeral. Gruñó al ver la botella vacía y se dirigió a un armario lleno de bebidas viejas. Sin pensarlo cogió la botella más grande que encontró y volvió a la mesa para llenar el vaso y seguir bebiendo.

-Un día voy a sonreír sobre tu cadáver Teemo, recuerda mis palabras!- Y Kitsu se volvió a beber al seco la copa. Estaba a punto de llenarse la copa de nuevo cuando comenzó a beber de la misma botella. Estaba lleno de rabia, dolor y alcohol, él yordle apenas era consciente de su entorno mientras observaba una foto de él y Diffy sonriendo.

-Te extraño tanto Diffy.- Kitsu tomó la foto para poder tener una mejor vista.

-Aww que tierno, el viejo extraña a su hija.- Una voz disimulada rió detrás de él.

-Maldición ¿Qué haces aquí?- Kitsu no miró para atrás y siguió observando la foto.

-Las noticias vuelan en el oscuro mundo de los espías y los asesinos.- La voz evitó su pregunta.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no explica porque estás aquí Talon!- Kitsu dejó la foto en su lugar.

-Vamos a verlo de esta forma, como un general tú tenías información valiosa para nosotros.- Hubo una pausa antes de continuar. -Y ahora que ya no estás en el ejercito, mi señor piensa que no eres de ninguna utilidad para nosotros.-

-¿Qué hay de nuestro trato? Me prometiste un lugar entre la nobleza noxiana!- Kitsu finalmente se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Talon. -¿Y qué quieres decir con señor? El general Du Couteau ha estado desaparecido por años, de seguro ya está muerto.- Kitsu se confundió cuando Talon mencionó al "señor".

-Oh no, él está vivo, a diferencia de ti!- Y con ese comentario, Talon hundió su cuchilla en el pecho de Kitsu. La hoja lo atravesó, manchando el escritorio con sangre.

-UGGGGH! ¿Qué? Me lo prometiste!- Kitsu jadeó mientras observaba la cuchilla ensartada en el fondo de su pecho. Con la sangre emanando de su boca, trató de sacarse la cuchilla de forma desesperada.

-Shhh… silencio, ya es hora de morir. Tuviste la oportunidad de matar a Teemo pero no lo hiciste porque tenías miedo de ser capturado. Como suele decir Sion, Noxus no soporta a los cobardes, ahora cállate.- Talon saco su cuchilla del pecho de Kitsu, lo que hizo que este jadeara de dolor antes de quedarse inmóvil como una estatua. Talon pasó por delante del cadáver, limpiando su cuchilla con la manga de la ropa de Kitsu cuando vio la botella abierta. -Creo que me llevaré esto, quiero decir, ya no lo necesitas mas Kitsu.- Talon tomó la botella antes de desaparecer lentamente. Lo último que vio antes de irse, fue la foto de Kitsu y Diffy cubierta por manchas de sangre.

 **Horas mas tarde…**

-Maldición, ya debe ser medianoche.- Teemo se quejó mientras caminaba por las calles vacías de la Ciudad de Bandle. La ciudad era tranquila por la noche, siempre lo era, pero esta noche era algo raro. ¿Era el aire frio? ¿La luna llena? Teemo no estaba seguro pero sin dudas esta noche era diferente. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía frio y estaba cansado luego de estar hablando solo con Diffy durante horas. Lo pensamientos de una cama cálida llenaron su mente mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su casa. Luego de una hora caminando en el frio Teemo finalmente llegó a su casa levantando los brazos. -Finalmente…- Dijo en silencio.

A pesar de estar bastante cerca de su casa, la sensación de la desesperación tiro de él con fuerza. Sabía que esta noche no sería una de dulces sueños, más bien solo serían pesadillas horribles que probablemente no lo dejarían dormir. Puso su mano en el mango y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó una rama rompiéndose en medio del silencio de la noche. Teemo se volvió y alzó los puños, listo para defenderse de cualquier animal en las cercanías.

-Teemo ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tus invitados?- Gruñó una voz que hizo que a Teemo se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-¿Quién eres tú? Muéstrate ahora!- Teemo se puso en posición defensiva. Comenzó a oler una fragancia a pantano acercándose.

-Soy un viejo amigo que ha venido a terminar el trato, hecho con sangre y desesperación.- Y de las sombras salió una gran criatura similar a un pescado, la cual llevaba un abrigo que le daba una imagen de fineza y tratos finos, pero lo que más capturo la atención de Teemo, fue su boca abierta llena de dientes. Llevaba un sombrero que parecía ser bastante pequeño incluso para semejante monstruo. Teemo lo reconoció como un campeón de la Liga, su nombre era Tahm Kench, el Rey del Rio.

-Tahm? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- Teemo gruño desencajado por la ira al ver como la sonrisa de Tahm crecía mas y mas mientras la baba corría como el agua por un rio.

-Teemo, un trato es un trato y yo estoy aquí para recoger lo que me debes!- Tahm Kench gruñó con su voz demoniaca.

-Mientes! Nunca hice un trato contigo!- Teemo le apuntó de forma temblorosa.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en la que murió tu hermano? Yo fui tu salvación! Yo fui tu frasco de esperanza durante tu escape de ese espantoso lugar! Y ahora aquí esta ese aroma, puedo oler la culpa rezumando de ti como una empanada al horno lista en la mañana del primer día de un otoño!- Tahm se acercó más a Teemo.

-¿Eso es verdad? ¿No fue un sueño?- Los puños de Teemo cayeron lentamente a su lado mientras el monstruo se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Si muchacho, y yo estoy aquí para probar el buffet que se merece un campeón!- Tahm abrió su boca y dejo salir su lengua.

Teemo levantó sus manos para defenderse solo para escuchar ruidos de madera y vio que Tahm Kench se estaba comiendo su casa.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi casa maldito monstruo!- Teemo gritó mientras observaba como Tahm Kench destruyó el frente de su casa y como luego hizo una abertura lo bastante grande como para que él pudiera entrar.

-Que te jodan! Deja mi casa!- Teemo lo siguió, gritando a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia esa mole monstruosa.

-Este es el precio que deben pagar los que hacen tratos conmigo. Tú fuiste el tonto que pudo haber muerto en ese entonces, pero no… decidiste aceptar mi oferta como el cobarde que eres.- Los ojos de Tahm se abrieron al ver la habitación de Teemo. -Ah sí, voy a encontrar el bocado mas delicioso que he tenido en años!- Exclamó Tahm empujando a Teemo hacia un lado de forma violenta.

-No!- Teemo sollozo ya que sabía a dónde iba su hambre a partir de los rumores que había escuchado.

-Niño, no me digas lo que me debes.- El demonio sonrió antes de seguir comiendo partes de la casa mientras se acercaba mas a la habitación.

Teemo se dejo caer lentamente de rodillas, mientras observaba con impotencia como el Rey del Rio masticaba y masticaba su camino a la habitación. El horror y la desesperación consumieron a Teemo mientras este gritaba lo más fuerte que podía. Las astillas volaron por todo el lugar cuando la puerta desapareció entre las fauces de la bestia. Este permitió que Teemo observara toda la escena frente a él, pudo ver como la lengua de Tahm Kench azotó su habitación llevándose sus medallas, los regalos que le dieron sus fans y fotos de él y Johnny, todas esas cosas se fueron una a una por su boca. Fueron solo unos minutos, pero para Teemo fueron como años y ahora él estaba ahogándose en lagrimas y un dolor terrible, ya que su casa y sus pertenencias se habían ido para siempre. Finalmente Teemo cayó al frio suelo de madera mientras sentía como su ser se rasgaba lentamente.

Con una voz demoniaca, Tahm Kench habló con Teemo. -Mírame muchacho!- Y Teemo levantó la vista para ver a Tahm sosteniendo algo en su mano. -¿Ves esto? ¿Esto debe ser lo más valioso para ti verdad?- Preguntó Tahm Kench sabiendo que cuando Teemo vio lo que tenía en sus manos, pudo observar como sus ojos se pusieron en shock.

-No por favor, él no! Llevate todo lo que tengo, pero no te lo lleves a él!- Exclamó Teemo al ver la máscara de Johnny en las viscosas manos del Rey del Rio.

-Esto es prospecto culinario. Ahora mira como me deleito con la forma más pura de la culpa.- Tahm Kench no esperó una respuesta y se puso la máscara en su boca para morderla, y la partió en dos. Del mismo modo que la máscara se rompió también lo hizo el alma de Teemo, ya que la culpa que había llevado tanto tiempo finalmente lo consumió. Su mundo lentamente se perdió y comenzó a perder todas sus emociones hasta que en un momento, dejo de llorar.

-Este establecimiento tiene lo mejor que he comido en siglos, no puedo esperar a que otro campeón acepte mi oferta. Desafortunadamente debo retirarme para tomar un digestivo.- Tahm lentamente se hundió en el suelo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y le hacia una reverencia a Teemo. El yordle no hizo nada mientras observaba como Tahm Kench lo dejaba en medio de lo que alguna vez fue una casa. Todo había desaparecido, sus recuerdos, esas cosas que había atesorado por encima de su propia vida, se habían ido. Teemo se quedó allí durante horas, hasta que finalmente el sol se elevó en medio de los árboles y lo bañó en un brillante y radiante calor. Pero a Teemo no le importó el calor que le dieron, de hecho ya no podía sentir nada de él. Tahm Kench se aseguro de que cuando se comió la máscara de Johnny, exprimió todo el dolor posible de Teemo, tal como disfrutaba cada gota de las victimas incautas de sus tratos.

-¿De qué me sirve vivir… si la vida es una maldita porquería?-

 **Resumen**

 **Teemo ha ido al funeral de Diffy, sintiéndose indiferente y mal por todo lo sucedido en el pasado, también se siente cansado de vivir, ya que según él la vida solo le ha traído sufrimiento. Al volver a casa Tahm Kench decide ir a cobrar su deuda, pero se llevó mucho más que simples cosas o una máscara, se llevó mucho más que eso…**

 **Y resulta que el traidor siempre fue el General Kitsu, el cual ahora esta pagando... en el infierno...**


	31. Capitulo 31

Tristana despertó temprano, como siempre lo hacía justo en el momento en el que el sol llegaba a su ventana. Bostezó y se estiró un poco y luego se quitó las sabanas de encima. Con sus pies en libertad, rápidamente comenzó su rutina de la mañana que consistía en bañarse, lavarse los dientes y prepararse para lo que fuera que el día le tuviera listo más adelante. Con su pelaje, seco, limpio y suave, ella no tardó en vestirse con sus prendas habituales. Con una sonrisa, ella salió a recibir el día que estaba detrás de la puerta. La brisa acaricio su pelaje mientras ella respiraba el fresco aire de la mañana.

Hoy día iba a ser un hermoso día, ya que el sol estaba trayéndole un calor calmante a todo el mundo. Aún sonriendo, Tristana comenzó a hacer sus quehaceres semanales. Se estaba quedando sin alimentos y tenía que reabastecerse hoy día. A pesar de ser tan temprano, Tristana sabía que el carnicero también se habría levantado temprano. Era uno de los más ocupados de la ciudad y ella quería llegar antes que todos. Tristana estaba decidida a conseguir los mejores cortes para esta ocasión. Se aseguró de tener el dinero suficiente y comenzó a caminar por la calle.

Era una mañana tranquila, ya que era la única que se había levantando tan temprano en su calle. A ella no le importaba, ya que estaba pensando en la cita que tuvo con Teemo hace dos semanas (léase capitulo 26). Había ido a alguna que otra cita antes, pero nunca la pasó tan bien como cuando estuvo con Teemo. Esa forma en la ambos eran tan casuales alrededor del otro, la hacía sentir bien. Ella no quería nada mas que estar con él, más ahora que él ya no estaba en el ejército ni en la Liga. Pero aún así ella estaba triste por la muerte de Diffy (léase capitulo 29). Ella era tan joven y llena de vida. Demasiado pronto para que esa vida terminara ese día.

Tristana estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que se había pasado un par de pasos de la carnicería. La única razón por la que ella se di cuenta fue porque el mismo carnicero la llamó.

-Oye Tristana! ¿Estás aquí para tus suministros de la semana?- Preguntó el yordle abultado y de voz ligeramente gruesa. (típico carnicero)

-Oh hola, eh, no, yo llegue antes de lo habitual porque esta vez quiero tus mejores cortes. Necesito lo mejor para una fiesta que va a haber esta noche.- Tristana le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué estas buscando para esa fiesta tuya?- El carnicero le contestó con una abundante sonrisa.

Tristana se tocó la barbilla mientras lo pensaba. -Eh Rodney ¿Tienes algo de faisán o cordero?-

-Creo que sí, ven y veremos si podemos conseguir lo que necesitas.- Rodney entró a la tienda seguido por la artillera.

-Que bueno es oír eso Rodney.- Tristana le agradeció mientras observaba todos los tipos de carne que habían alrededor de la tienda.

-Creo que tengo algunas recién cortadas.- El yordle fue a la parte trasera de su tienda por un rato y luego volvió con algo de carne de cordero y faisán. Las envolvió rápidamente y las selló.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que voy a necesitar un poco más, van a haber varios de nosotros.- Tristana sonó emocionada.

-Tendre tu pedido listo en unos diez minutos más o menos.- Rodney le sonrió y volvió a irse a la parte trasera para empezar a preparar el pedido.

Tristana se quedo en silencio esperando que Rodney volviera con la carne. Esta noche todos los campeones de Bandle iban a juntarse para darle la bienvenida a Teemo en su vida civil, todo el mundo iba a traer algo para comer y Tristana estaba trayendo la carne. Pensaba en cómo sería la reacción de Teemo cuando todos lo sorprendieran en la casa de Rumble. Vagamente puso atención a su alrededor hasta que finalmente sintió una bolsa en sus manos.

-¿Eh? Oh gracias Rodney, lo siento, estaba pensando, eso es todo.- Ella sonrió mientras sacaba algunas monedas de su bolsillo. Luego de recibir el cambio, la artillera abandonó la tienda y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Rumble, pero antes tenía que pasar por las casas de Heimerdinger y Ziggs para que ellos pudieran ir a ayudar con los preparativos. No se tardaría mucho ya que ambas casas estaban un par de cuadras antes de que la de Rumble, por lo que no tendría que desviarse mucho del camino. Estaba llegando a la casa de Heimerdinger y todavía estaba sorprendida por lo descuidado que estaba el césped. La hierba estaba larga y muy desordenada, ya que él Venerable Inventor nunca se tomó el tiempo para cuidar de su césped, ya siempre estaba ocupado con sus experimentos y teorías del numero 42.

El patio también estaba sucio, ya sea por piezas sueltas o resultados de experimentos fallidos, también había un pequeño cráter en el centro del camino. Tristana llegó a la puerta y dio tres rápidos golpecitos y se puso a esperar. Pasó un minuto cuando Heimerdinger abrió la puerta.

-Oh, hola Tristana ¿Ya es la hora?- El inventor dio un fuerte bostezo.

-Si, solo estoy reuniendo a la pandilla para poder prepáranos para la noche, ¿Te desperté?- Tristana lo miró algo preocupada, ya que no le gustaba ser grosera.

-No, he estado despierto desde las 3 de la mañana, estaba trabajando en algunas cosas nada mas.- Heimerdinger le sonrió y se acomodo las gafas.

-Oh bueno, te espero en la casa de Rumble, iré a ver a Ziggs.- Tristana se despidió con la mano antes de irse por donde llegó.

-Los veré allí muchachos!- Heimerdinger cerró su puerta para prepararse.

El paseo a la casa de Ziggs fue corto, de hecho ella ya estaba en su patio. Su patio también estaba hecho un desastre, ya que habían varios cráteres, todos de distinto tamaño repartidos por todo el lugar. Incluso algunos todavía estaban humeando. Tristana miró a su alrededor y vio que todas las casas en el área estaban abandonadas.

-Yo también me mudaría si viviera al lado de Ziggs.- La artillera caminó con cautela hacia la puerta. De hecho podía oler el olor a pólvora y humo cuando se paró frente a la puerta. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y espero con paciencia para que Ziggs respondiera. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que en unos segundos Ziggs abrió la puerta, cabe notar que estaba vestido con un pijama que tenía dibujos de pequeñas bombas por todos lados. Tristana se sorprendió al ver que Ziggs todavía estaba vistiendo sus gafas incluso tan temprano y por la mañana.

-Buenos días Ziggs, ¿Alguna vez te quitas esas gafas?- Ella le señaló las gafas que cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Estas? No, nunca, mis ojos están muy sensibles ante la luz desde esa vez que casi exploté en un asunto relacionado con mis hexplosivos.- Ziggs se acomodó las gafas y Tristana asintió.

-Bueno, quería decirte que estábamos empezando a preparar la fiesta en la casa de Rumble. Voy a esperarte aquí afuera para que puedas vestirte, todos están empezando a ir allá ahora.- Ziggs se estiró un poco mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

-Bueno dame unos minutos.- El yordle cerró rápidamente la puerta para cambiarse mientras que Tristana se quedo afuera bañándose con el calor del sol, eso hizo que ella recordara la noche que ella y Teemo pasaron juntos. La forma en la que él era tan amable y gentil simplemente la hacía derretirse. Ella ya estaba lista para hacer el intento y sentar cabeza junto a él. Pero, por cómo estaban yendo las cosas ella no podría ser capaz de intentarlo aquí en un par de años. Tiró rapidamente los pensamientos por la ventana cuando Ziggs volvió a abrir. Estaba vestido con su tipico uniforme de metal.

-¿De verdad vas a usar eso en la fiesta?- Tristana estaba algo molesta.

-Sí, bueno de hecho toda mis ropas buenas están sucias, además amo este traje.- Ziggs sonrió mientras buscaba si no tenía alguna bomba escondida por el traje.

Tristana rotó sus ojos y dejó a Ziggs atrás mientras volvía a la calle. Luego de unos segundos este ya estaba listo y alcanzó a Tristana.

 **Un par de minutos de caminata más tarde…**

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana cuando Tristana había llegado a la casa con toda la carne para esta noche. Estaban pasando por el portón cuando Poppy vino corriendo desde la puerta principal con los brazos extendidos.

-Trist! Llegaste!- Poppy casi tacleó a Tristana con su fuerte abrazo.

-Aghh, Poppy voy a soltar la bolsa si no dejas de sacudirme!- Tristana gritó impactada cuando Poppy la recogió del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza agitándola de atrás para adelante.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- Poppy la dejo caer al suelo de nuevo antes de ver que Ziggs también estaba allí. -Ziggs! También llegaste! Bueno puedes ser amable e ir a ayudar a Rumble y a Heimerdinger con las decoraciones en la sala de estar?- Poppy le preguntó esto antes de abrazarlo.

Ziggs no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ya que Poppy le dio el mismo abrazo que a Tristana. -Ugh… yo… también estoy feliz… de verte Poppy.- Ziggs sentía que Poppy le estaba exprimiendo el aire tal como si le estuviera sacando jugo a una naranja.

Tristana sonrió al ver a Poppy tan feliz, había sido una semana difícil para todo el mundo y no se veían muchas sonrisas últimamente. La artillera se volvió y entró en la casa. Una vez que estuvo adentro podía decir que se había hecho mucho, habían globos y el olor de la comida era abrumador. Tristana estaba tan sorprendida con las serpentinas y demás decoraciones que ni se dio cuenta de que Rumble le estaba hablando.

-¡Tristana!- Rumble gritó justo detrás de ella, lo que la hizo saltar.

-Mierda! Me asustaste Rumble!- Ella lo empujo algo enojada.

-Lo siento, pero no me respondias cuando te hablaba.- Rumble se defendió y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Me estabas hablando?- Tristana pregunto con timidez mirando el suelo.

-Sí, pero creo que estabas muy ocupada disfrutando de mi trabajo.- Rumble sonrió mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, lo que indicaba que él junto a Poppy habían hecho todo esto.

-Lo estoy disfrutando mucho, por cierto ¿Dónde quieres que deje la carne que traje?- Tristana se lo preguntó cuando estaba empezando a sentir el peso de la bolsa.

-Déjalo en la cocina. Pronto tendremos que ir a buscar a Teemo.- Rumble miró rápidamente el reloj.

-Si, déjame ir a dejar la bolsa y luego podremos ir a buscarlo.- La artillera estuvo de acuerdo con eso mientras dejaba la bolsa en la cocina.

-Vamos a buscar a Teemo, le va a encantar esta fiesta!- Tristana saltó de alegría en el aire bastante animada.

-Sí, necesita algo para animarse, ha tenido una semana muy mala. Lo que necesita es a sus amigos.- Rumble siguió a Tristana por la puerta.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, proyectando su cálida luz en el patio y los dos yordles. Tristana y Rumble comenzaron a caminar por la calle, mientras que Poppy y Ziggs entraron a la casa. Tristana miro hacia atrás una última vez para ver a Heimerdinger colocando una enorme pancarta sobre la puerta principal que decía: "Bienvenido a casa Teemo!"

-Tal vez hoy día podemos hacerlo sentir en casa.- Tristana recordó la última semana. La forma en la que la gente ya no mencionaba su nombre en público. La ciudad le había perdido gran respeto al ex explorador por los recientes acontecimientos: Teemo yendo a juicio, perdiendo su combate, ser anunciado públicamente como un traidor y ser la principal causa de la muerte de Diffy (capítulos 23, 28 y 29 respectivamente). Teemo no era muy popular últimamente y Tristana podía verlo en los ojos de todos, ya que todos miraban a los demás campeones con preocupación. Teemo fue considerado como el mas patriótico de los campeones y ser llamado traidor sacudió la fe que los yordles tenían en sus campeones. Los murmullos que oía en las tabernas últimamente le causaron dolor.

 _-Escuché que Tristana podría ser una traidora.-_

 _-Me preguntó que es realmente en lo que Heimerdinger trabaja tanto en su taller.-_

 _-¿Has escuchado todos los ruidos provenientes de la casa de Rumble? Creo que está haciendo algo peligroso.-_

Las cosas que escuchaba no eran amables, ni cariñosas ni mucho menos alegres. Eran cosas dichas con rabia, resentimiento y sobretodo miedo. Ese tipo de cosas nunca debían ser dichas contra un defensor de la Ciudad de Bandle. El miedo es una emoción poderosa, tiene la fuerza para provocar guerras, revoluciones y odio hacia los otros. La guerra era algo que muchos de los campeones de la Ciudad de Bandle conocían muy bien. Tristana era fuerte porque siempre estaba tan alegre ante la cara del peligro. Siempre mantenía la cabeza en alto con una sonrisa orgullosa cuando afirmaba que era alguien aparte de los militares. Hoy en día ella tenía la cabeza gacha en la vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada a este sentimiento. -¿Es por esto que Teemo es tan… diferente?- Pensó la artillera cuando empezaron a llegar hacia la zona boscosa que abrazaba el borde de la ciudad.

-He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso.- Las palabras de Teemo hicieron eco en su cabeza mientras se acercaba a su casa. Esas palabras… esas palabras tenían tanto peso que ella nunca podría saberlo o entenderlo. Los pensamientos la hacían sentir mal, pero la idea de estar con Teemo hacía que todas sus dudas y preocupaciones desaparecieran en el profundo mar del alivio. Tristana sabía que estaban cerca cuando vieron la señal que marcaba la propiedad de Teemo.

Tanto Tristana como Rumble pudieron ver el camino y comenzaron a darse prisa para sorprender a Teemo con su visita. Rumble corrió mas adelante con un gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya podía ver la expresión en el rostro de Teemo. Tristana estaba justo detrás de él y no estaba poniendo mucha atención ya que estaba pensando en todas las sonrisas y alegría traería la fiesta a las caras de todos. Estaba sonriendo cuando se estrelló con Rumble el cual se detuvo por algún motivo. La colisión los tiro a ambos al suelo y Tristana le gritó. -¿¡Porque te detuviste!?-

L-l-la-la c-casa de Teemo.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Tristana miró hacia la "casa" mientras se levantaba del suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver que no había nada allí. Habían pedazos de madera por todas partes, junto con las hojas del bosque que ahora cubrían lo que alguna vez sostuvo la casa y algún que otro trozo de los muebles llenando la tierra. Tristana y Rumble caminaron lentamente por lo que quedaba del suelo de madera, antes había algo y ahora se había ido.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde está Teemo?- Rumble caminó por el lugar buscando a Teemo. Tristana pensó lo mismo y tomó un trozo de madera para inspeccionarlo. Un lado estaba intacto, pero el otro tenía una gran… marca de una mordedura. Tristana lo dejo caer al reconocer la magnitud de la mordida. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver mas y mas mordeduras similares en los muebles.

-Rumble, Tahm Kench estuvo aquí.- Tristana balbuceó al sentir un olor persistente a pantano por el aire. La artillera notó que Rumble no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, esperando verlo en peligro. En cambio, vio a Rumble de rodillas abrazando a alguien. -¿Teemo?- Fue todo lo que pensó Tristana mientras corría para ver que estaba pasando. Tristana miró por sobre Rumble para ver que estaba sosteniendo a Teemo cerca de él. Estaba cubierto de polvo, hojas y suciedad, como si hubiera estado afuera por varios días. De repente Tristana notó el traje que llevaba puesto y recordó que él lo estaba usando a la distancia, cuando ella estaba en el funeral.

-Rumble, todavía está usando su traje del funeral. Ha estado aquí por casi cuatro días!- Tristana jadeó y respiró con dificultad cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Teemo. Estaban sin vida o emoción mientras él miraba lentamente a sus alrededores.

-Tristana, Teemo hizo un pacto con el diablo y él vino a cobrar su deuda, tenemos que ayudarlo!- Rumble recogió a su amigo del suelo y comenzó a llevarlo de vuelta a la ciudad. Tristana lo siguió rápidamente para ver como Teemo yacía inerte en sus brazos. El mundo se ralentizó para ella cuando vio como él la miro y cerró los ojos lentamente. El mundo de Tristana se oscureció de formas que ella nunca había imaginado cuando vio los ojos de Teemo cerrados completamente. Sus esperanzas, su felicidad y sus sueños estaban muriendo frente a ella y ella no tenía forma de ayudarlo. Como un cuchillo en la espalda, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio un símbolo familiar brillando intensamente en el hombro de Teemo.

-Teemo ¿También fuiste marcado por Kindred?- Tristana preguntó esto en silencio mientras el símbolo de la marca brillaba a través del traje de Teemo.


	32. Soundtrack y Reviews (Actualizable)

Vale… técnicamente esto no es una actualización de la historia (tengan un poco de paciencia amigos) pero les dejare el soundtrack para los que quieren tener una mejor experiencia de lectura de la historia. **En algunos días actualizare este capítulo para seguir con la historia. Puedo asegurarles que Teemo seguirá sufriendo como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.**

 **Sin más que decir aquí está el soundtrack oficial de La Guerra Nunca Acaba (hecho por mí mismo, ósea el autor)**

 **-Canción oficial de La Guerra Nunca Acaba: The Phantoms - This Is A War**

 **-Teemo recuerda a Johnny por primera vez desde su regreso: John Williams - La Lista de Schindler**

 **-Teemo y Johnny son libres en caida libre: Limp Bizkit - My Way**

 **-Teemo VS Katarina y Veigar: Thousand Foot Krutch - War Of Change**

 **-Teemo VS Katarina y Los Hermanos Del Silencio: Rise Against - Help Is On The Way**

 **-El reencuentro de Teemo y Rumble: Red Hot Chili Peppers - My Friends**

 **-Escape de Teemo de la cueva: Metallica - Broken, Beat & Scarred**

 **-Teemo en coma en el hospital ante sus amigos: Lucas Millán - Pieza Trágica**

 **-Encuentros con Kindred: Riot Games - Kindred Theme**

 **-Teemo y su viaje a Jonia retando a la muerte: AD/DC - Highway To Hell**

 **-El despertar de Teemo y posterior reencuentro con Tristana: Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - See You Again**

 **-El Juicio: Ray Ventura - Ça vaut mieux que d'attraper la scarlatine**

 **-Teemo busca disculparse con Tristana: Nicky Jam - El Perdón**

 **-Teemo despierta junto a Tristana por la mañana: Yotuel - Me Gusta**

 **-Preparándose para una cita de ensueño: Luis Fonsi - Corazón En La Maleta**

 **-Cariñitos antes de la acción: George Michael - Careless Whisper**

 **-Antes del combate: Imagine Dragons - Warriors**

 **-Teemo VS Vladimir: Rev Theory - Justice**

 **-Trágica derrota: Evanescence - My Immortal**

 **-Teemo se retira de la Liga: Fito Paez - La Despedida (Piano Cover de Dani Gonzalez Russo)**

 **-Muerte de Diffy: Sebastian Larsson - Into The Dark**

 **-El Funeral: Tema de Max Payne 2**

Bueno… hasta ahora es todo el Soundtrack que se me ha ocurrido para la historia, así que para pasar el rato responderé algunas reviews que dejaron en la historia…

 **AlphaMeerkat escribió en el Capitulo 31**

 _"Los problemas nunca acaban T_T"_

 **R:** Y están lejos de terminar los problemas para Teemo, perdió a su hermano, su reputación, el respeto de su gente y además de su casa y varios objetos personales, pero bueno. Esta historia tiene como categoría la tragedia y para que una tragedia funcione hay que hacer que la gente obtenga la catarsis con el protagonista (en este caso Teemo).

 **PokiTo1 escribió en el Capitulo 30**

 _"Te odio, Kitsu de mierd*"_

 **R:** Es normal que alguien diga eso en estos momentos porque él era el famoso traidor que prácticamente vendió su alma al diablo al juntarse con los noxianos.

 **Twilight Mary escribió en el Capitulo 29**

 _"Oh Diffy, me caía bien después de todo… Pero al menos Teemo no murió… Me pregunto lo mismo, ¿Quién es el traidor?, alguien que es bueno ocultado sus pistas, seguro."_

 **R:** La pobre no merecía ser parte de eso, pero ella desgraciadamente estaba enamorada de Teemo, (lástima que él no pensara lo mismo) y como siempre pasa el amor hace que algunos cometan locuras, aunque se puede decir que al menos podría estar en un lugar mejor. En cuanto al traidor, el ex General Kitsu fue bastante bueno ocultando sus pistas, pero el miedo lo hizo flaquear y posteriormente fracasar.

 **AlphaMeerkat escribió en el Capitulo 29**

 _"El traidor es… pues ni idea xD algún militar supongo."_

 **R:** Bueno, en cierta parte acertaste con una característica bastante importante del traidor… porque si era un militar, aunque te falto decir el nombre de quien era tu sospechoso. (Al final resulto ser el General Kitsu)

 **Twilight Mary escribió en el Capitulo 28**

 _"Eso fue impactante. Es una lástima que Teemo haya perdido el combate… Y ver a Vladimir burlarse de él y de su hermano me molesta mucho. Bueno, esperare hasta el próximo capitulo para saber que ocurre con el tejón. Saludos ;)"_

 **R:** Si que fue impactante, incluso a mi me llego a doler mientras lo escribía, ósea arriesgar tanto para que al final todo quede en nada. Aunque creo que acabo de crear varios haters hacia Vladimir por lo que este hizo. Saludos ;)

PD: Tu historia esta interesante.

 **AlphaMeerkat escribió en el Capitulo 28**

 _"Gané la apuesta? :v"_

 **R:** Nope :V

 **Twilight Mary escribió en el Capitulo 27**

 _"Wiii! Espero con ansias el próximo capitulo. Me ha gustado el cap, es bastante misterioso como es que Lulu pudo ver la marca de los Kindred… :)"_

 **R:** Bueno… primero me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y en segundo, creo que Lulu pudo ver la marca de los Kindred porque es un hada hechicera o algo por el estilo, pero de que la pudo ver es cierto.

 **AlphaMeerkat escribió en el Capitulo 27**

 _"Yay Lulu :D Yay Veigar fue mencionado (? Qué bueno que revisé el email antes de irme a dormir, espero soñar con tu fanfic ahora :3_

 _If you know what I mean."_

 **R:** Por lo visto eres un "poco" fanatico de Lulu y Veigar, pero en cuanto a lo que escribiste después sobre soñar con el fic y todo eso… voy a hacer como que no leí eso…

If you know what I mean.

 **AlphaMeerkat escribió en el Capitulo 26**

 _"Usted es un picarón señor autor."_

 **R:** Déjame decirte que no eres el primero que me ha dicho eso.


	33. Capitulo 32 y 33

-Ha estado así por días.- Susurró una voz llena de dolor.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa.- Comentó otra voz acribillada por la derrota.

-Nadie lo sabe Heimer.- Una tercera voz habló y estaba recubierta de tristeza.

-Deberíamos dejarlo dormir, hoy día logramos que comiera un poco así que eso es algo. Vámonos Rumble, Tristana.- Heimerdinger salió de la habitación seguido por Rumble y Tristana, los tres bajaron las escaleras que daban a la sala de estar.

-Gracias por hacer esto Poppy.- Tristana le agradeció a su amiga cuando la vio al final de las escaleras.

-Tristana, no te preocupes, él también es nuestro amigo. Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que necesite para recuperarse.- Poppy y Tristana se abrazaron con fuerza. Luego de un momento se separaron y se miraron la una a la otra a los ojos. No se dijeron nada y ambas sonrieron la una a la otra. Tristana les agradeció a Poppy y a Rumble antes de irse de la casa para dirigirse a la suya. Heimerdinger se fue unos minutos más tarde, llevándose su equipo con él.

Rumble puso su brazo alrededor de Poppy y los dos observaron cómo sus amigos se fueron. Se miraron a los ojos mientras trataban de pensar de nuevo en todo el asunto. Teemo había estado en un estado de muerte semejante al de una animación suspendida durante dos semanas. El yordle pasó la primera semana en el hospital, luchando contra una enfermedad, la deshidratación y la inanición por el hecho de que estuvo a la intemperie durante casi tres días sin intentar siquiera vivir. Había renunciado a la vida pero nunca trató de suicidarse, solo se quedó en su cama sin hacer nada más que mirar la pared en frente de él. No hablaba, no comía, no bebía, solo estaba allí sin hacer nada.

La recuperación de Teemo fue rápida y tan pronto como salió del hospital fue dejado bajo el cuidado de Rumble y Poppy ya que ellos eran los unicos que tenían el dinero y el espacio suficiente para ayudarlo a recuperarse totalmente. Ziggs tenía muchos explosivos y en su casa y a todos les preocupaba que pudiera pasar algo. Heimerdinger estaba demasiado ocupado como para poder cuidar adecuadamente de Teemo en el estado en el que se encontraba. Su familia ya había fallecido hace tiempo y Tristana no contaba con el dinero o espacio suficiente para cuidarlo. Por lo tanto Rumble y Poppy vinieron a ayudar a Teemo en estos tiempos de dificultad y necesidad.

-Entonces ¿Qué crees que está mal con él?- Dijo Poppy mientras ambos subían las escaleras para ir a ver como estaba su hijo.

-No sé, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, debe haberlo destrozado. Dudo que se recupere, y si lo hace, él simplemente no volverá a ser el mismo. Ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí.- Rumble admitió lo que pensaba mientras ambos pasaban por fuera de la habitación donde Teemo estaba descansando, y aún se podían oír sus débiles ronquidos.

-Maldito seas Tahm Kench!- Poppy gruñó y apretó los dientes. -Nunca lo perdonaré… si algún día lo llego a ver. Le daré una paliza que nunca olvidara.-

-Yo también me siento igual, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes con las que lidiar.- Rumble se quejó con algo de preocupación rondando en su voz.

-Tienes razón, el General fue encontrado muerto y el siguiente combate es en una semana, la ciudad solo está teniendo más miedo todavía. Esto es muy malo y todavía no hemos pensado en quien va a representarnos en el próximo combate.- Justo en ese momento Poppy y Rumble llegaron a la habitación de Lucky.

-Luego seguiremos hablando, por ahora tenemos que asegurarnos que Lucky esté en su cama.- Rumble se rió y abrió la puerta. Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño yordle todavía estaba jugando con sus juguetes.

-Lucky, hora de irse a dormir.- Poppy le sonrió.

-Awww, pero yo no quiero! Quiero jugar con el tío Teemo!- Lucky se quejó levantándose y dando un pequeño pisotón.

-El tío Teemo no se siente muy bien ¿Qué tal si te leo un cuento antes de irte a dormir?- Rumble le sugirió su idea y miró a Poppy asintiendo con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que podía hacerse cargo de esto. Poppy sonrió y besó a Rumble en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación. Justo cuando eso ocurrió Lucky corrió a su cama. El niño se metió por debajo de las sabanas y salió por el otro extremo. Con las orejas en punta y el cuerpo cubierto por las cálidas sabanas, Lucky esperó que su padre se sentara en el borde de la cama junto a él.

-¿Alguna vez te conté como tu madre y yo nos conocimos?- Preguntó Rumble con una gran sonrisa sentado en el borde de la cama.

Lucky negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su padre.

-Ah veamos… ¿Por dónde podría empezar?- Rumble se puso la mano en la barbilla.

-¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio?- La sugerencia de Lucky hizo que Rumble se riera.

-Muy bien, tu y madre y yo nos conocimos en un combate que tuvimos en la Liga, a mi me habían enviado al carril superior…- Rumble se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y le comenzó a contar a su hijo como él y Poppy se conocieron.

Por otra parte Poppy se dirigió silenciosamente a la habitación de Teemo. La guardiana abrió la puerta y vio al yordle de lado con los ojos cerrados y con su cuerpo inmóvil cubierto con una manta. Poppy se dio cuenta de que su ventana estaba abierta, ya que las cortinas estaban meciéndose con el viento. Se acercó de puntillas a la ventana y la cerró en silencio antes de salir de la habitación. Poppy le dio una última mirada a Teemo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Rumble despertó junto a Poppy envuelta en sus brazos, ella estaba de espalda como un signo de ira. Los ojos del mecánico se abrieron lentamente mientras tenía un brazo sobre su durmiente esposa, sin embargo la luz del sol que entraba en la habitación era muy potente, lo que hizo que los cerrara de inmediato, soltando un ligero gemido. Sin embargo tan rápido como lo hizo comenzó a arrepentirse, ya que Poppy comenzó a moverse y a despertarse lentamente.

-Hmmm, Rumble puedes ir a cerrar las cortinas?- Preguntó Poppy al saber bien que su hombre estaba despierto.

-Seguro.- Rumble sabía que no había forma de escapar de esto y se levantó lenta y cuidadosamente de la cama para no seguir molestando a su conyuge. Alcanzó la ventana y observó como el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor por la mañana. Era bonito pero había que mantener la casa en calma por lo que él mecanico cerró las cortinas y volvió la mirada hacia la cama. Estaba a punto de taparse con las sabanas cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Tengo hambre.- Era Lucky quien golpeaba desde el otro lado.

-Yo me encargo de esto Poppy, te despertaré cuando tenga listo el desayuno.- Rumble le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a levantar.

-Que bueno…- Murmuró ella, sin embargo el tono de su voz indicaba que todavía estaba en el mundo del sueño por lo que no puso mucha atención en lo que le había dicho su marido. Rumble puso las sabanas sobre ella para mantenerla calentita. Luego de estirarse y bostezar un poco, Rumble luchó contra las ganas de volver a su rica camita y echarse un sueñito. Abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo de pie, con unas pequeñas ojeras y bostezando también.

-Hola campeón, quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno para tu madre y el tio Teemo?- Rumble le preguntó susurrando para no despertar a Poppy. Por su parte Lucky sonrió y asintió varias veces mientras seguía a su padre por el pasillo y bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer de desayuno?- Preguntó Rumble cuando entraron en la cocina.

Lucky miró la cocina por unos momentos hasta que algo se le vino a la mente. -Tengo una idea!- Él corrió hacia su padre y comenzó a susurrarle algo en el oído.

-Qué gran idea! ¿Empezamos?- Pregunto Rumble de forma retorica mientras tomaba unos platos.

 **Más tarde…**

Poppy despertó cuando sintió que alguien le estaba agitando un brazo, y cuando despertó se encontró con Lucky el cual tenía una bandeja con panqueques y huevos. Ella parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta que la comida era para ella y Lucky tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su pequeño rostro por lo que había hecho.

-Buenos días mami! Papá y yo te hicimos unos panqueques y unos huevos!- Dijo Lucky con una gran sonrisa.

-Aww muchas gracias cariño! Mmmmmm huelen muy bien.- Poppy se sentó en la cama y su hijo puso la bandeja en su regazo. La guardiana volvió a inhalar profundamente para disfrutar del olor de la comida que tenía frente a ella.

-Espero que te guste mami! La hice con ayuda de papá!- Dijo Lucky dando un grito de alegría.

-Se ve deliciosa!- Poppy miró a su pequeño hijo y luego volvió su mirada a la bandeja. -De hecho se ve bastante delicioso.- Pensó la guardiana mientras tomaba un trozo de panqueque usando los cubiertos y probándolo.

-Mmmm esta riquísimo! ¿Qué dices Lucky? ¿Quieres comer con mamá?- Preguntó Poppy cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que Rumble estaba en la puerta haciendo todo lo posible para sostener tres platos de comida en sus brazos.

-¡¿En serio?!- Gritó Lucky corriendo hacia Rumble el cual le pasó su plato de comida y miró a Poppy la cual le asintió para que fuera a ver a Teemo.

-Claro, siéntate en el lugar de tu padre.- Poppy acarició el lugar vacio junto a ella. Sin vacilar Lucky se subió a la cama aunque derramó algo de jarabe en el movimiento. El niño frunció el seño y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su madre.

-No te preocupes hijo, lo limpiaré después de llevarte a la escuela.- Dijo Poppy mientras tomaba otro bocado de su bandeja. Lucky solo se limitó a sonreír y comer su comida con vigor.

Rumble se quedo observandolos por un momento, sonriendo y riendo por un rato hasta que comenzó a dirigirse por el pasillo. A medida que se acercaba a la habitación de Teemo, su estado de alegria desaparecio. Fue reemplazada por tristeza e ira, y el mecanico sostuvo los platos con una mano mientras abria la puerta. Rumble no se sorprendió cuando vio que Teemo ya estaba sentado en su cama, mirando la pared frente a él. Desde que había sido dado de alta en el hospital hacia eso todas las mañanas, se despertaba y solo se quedaba allí sin que nadie supiera que le sucedía.

-Hey Teemo ¿Cómo estas amigo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?- Rumble sabía que no le iba a responder, aunque de todo modos pregunto ya que todavía tenía algo de… esperanza? Teemo no dijo nada, ni pestañeó, tampoco movió las orejas y ni siquiera le dirigio una mirada a su amigo. Solo seguía observando la pared frente a él. Rumble dejo escapar un suspiro de dolor y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Teemo. Dejó su plato en la mesa que estaba detrás y luego tomó el segundo plato en sus manos.

-Te traje algo de comida, está caliente. Pensé que podrías tener hambre esta mañana.- Rumble sonrió pero Teemo no dijo nada. Sin embargo el mecánico comenzó a cortar la comida para su amigo a pesar de que él no había dicho nada.

-Toma, la cortaré para ti.- Rumble aún tenía su sonrisa, y estuvo un rato cortando los huevos y los panqueques en pedazos pequeños para que Teemo pudiera comerlos, si es que podía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo estas hoy Teemo?- Rumble volvió a hacer el intento de hacerlo hablar, y de nuevo Teemo no respondió con su mirada clavada en la pared. -Si sus ojos tiraran fuego, esa pared ya no estaría…- Rumble miró la pared y luego se levantó dejando el plato de comida en la silla.

-Lucky te preparó esto, tenía muchas esperanzas de que al menos comieras algo hoy día.- Un derrotado Rumble tomó su plato y se retiro de la habitación dejando solo a Teemo. El mecánico cerró la puerta y se quedo allí por un tiempo, mientras trataba de aferrarse a la situación.

-Han pasado casi dos semanas y todavía sigue allí sentado en su cama como un cascarón vacío!- Pensó Rumble con rabia al sentirse inútil por no poder ayudar a su amigo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir en su tren de pensamientos, escuchó como Poppy lo estaba llamando.

-Rumble! Voy a llevar a Lucky a la escuela en unos minutos! ¿Podrías conseguir algo de ropa para él?- Preguntó Poppy cuando llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras con Lucky detrás de ella. Rumble les dio una sonrisa forzada y se inclinó a la altura de Lucky.

-Hey, vamos a buscar tu ropa para hoy. ¿Estás emocionado por ir a la escuela?- Rumble tomó su mano y se dirigieron a su habitación. Por su parte Poppy bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para su hijo, ya que luego ella tendría que ir a la embajada Demaciana.

-Si! Hoy día vamos a aprender sobre todos los campeones de la Ciudad de Bandle y como tú nos mantienes a salvo!- Lucky habló con alegría y arrastró a Rumble con él cuando tomó la delantera.

Poppy no se tardó mucho en hacerle a Lucky su comida favorita: un sándwich de pavo con mermelada de arándanos, un plátano y una barra de chocolate. La guardiana rara vez le preparaba algo tan dulce como almuerzo para la escuela, pero el pequeño había estado algo molesto y no se sentía muy bien por todo lo que había sucedido últimamente a su alrededor, por lo que ella quería animarlo hoy día. Justo cuando ella había puesto todo en una lonchera metálica, Lucky y Rumble entraron en la cocina. -Tengo el almuerzo listo. ¿Estás listo para irnos?- Preguntó Poppy mientras observaba a su hijo.

-¡Si mami!- Gritó Lucky alegremente. Ella se dio cuenta de su camisa azul, metida de forma elegante en sus pantalones. No pudo evitar sonreír al observar lo bien que se veía.

-Bueno, mejor vámonos, no querrás perder la oportunidad de juntarte con tus amigos en el camino ¿verdad?- Preguntó Poppy con una sonrisa radiante. Lucky solo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, ya que él quería reunirse con sus amigos de camino a la escuela.

-Nos vemos cariño! Me aseguraré de que Teemo esté bien!- Rumble se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso de despedida.

-Volveré a la casa alrededor del medio día, también tengo que comprar unas cosas primero. Cuídate guapo.- Poppy le dio a Rumble otro beso antes de irse junto a Lucky.

Rumble miró a sus alrededores por un momento, mientras trataba de ordenar sus quehaceres para el día. -Hmmm pronto tendré que lavar los platos, mas tarde tendré que ver que el cableado del traje este seguro, UGGH… hay mucho que hacer en un día.- El mecanico murmuró y comenzó a recoger todos los platos sucios en la casa para poder lavarlos. Se detuvo un momento al recordar que Teemo todavía tenía su plato y se quedó allí por un minuto antes de ir a chequear rápidamente para ver cómo estaba Teemo.

Rumble caminó tranquilamente por la casa y subió las escaleras para ir la habitación de Teemo. Su mano estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños. Escuchó con atención y se dio cuenta de que los ruidos provenían de la habitación. Rumble reconoció el ruido del tenedor chocando con la cerámica del plato. -¡¿Teemo está comiendo?! Rumble trató de contener su emoción. -Pero ¿Por qué ahora?- Rumble pensó mientras buscaba una razón para tal cosa.

Solo cuando iba bajando por las escaleras se le ocurrió un motivo por el que Teemo podría estar comiendo. -Él está comiendo porque le dije que Lucky había preparado esa comida? Yo… yo creo que se cómo hacer que pueda recuperarse pronto!- Rumble se vio obligado a calmarse cuando había llegado al final de las escaleras. Sin embargo un sonido emanante de su estomago le hizo recordar que no había comido nada, y rápidamente encontró su plato en la mesa del comedor.

-Primero comeré, luego lavaré los platos y luego le contaré a Poppy sobre esto cuando llegue a casa!- Rumble estaba radiante de emoción ante la idea de ayudar a Teemo a recuperarse y ser el mismo de antes.


	34. Capitulo 34

Teemo miraba la pared de la casa de Rumble, era lo único que hacía desde ese día que decidió que renunciaba a la vida para siempre, y quedó en un estado similar a un vegetal, pero comenzó a pensar y reflexionar sobre su vida... todo lo que le había llevado a esto...

-Nunca mas...

¿Porque me convertí en un explorador? Durante años esos pensamientos fueron bastante claros para mi, me volvería uno de los yordles mas grandes de la Ciudad de Bandle, pero ahora, que me miro a mi mismo, solo veo a un monstruo, un asesino...

 **Un puto lunático**

Puedo recordar perfectamente las respuestas que le daba a mis comandantes, ya sea cuando estaba manteniendo mi posición o bajo la tempestante lluvia en los centros de entrenamiento.

¡Si señor!

¡Siempre listo señor!

¡Reportandome para el servicio, señor!

¿Donde esta el objetivo señor?

Pero no, todo se vuelve negro, cuando de repente despierto y no soy mas que un maldito pedazo de basura. Recuerdo cuando me congelaba hasta sentir la muerte en los picos mas altos y helados del Freljord, o también cuando estaba en los desiertos de Shurima, gritando mientras me quemaba en la arena, mientras observaba como el sol se reía de mi rostizamiento. Estaba solo, sin lugar a donde ir, sin lugar a donde correr, sin ningún lugar donde gritar por ayuda.

 **Y. TODO. LO. QUE. HIZO. EL. MUNDO. FUE. OBSERVAR.**

El mundo no quiere saber como sufrí. No, todo lo que necesitan saber es como he sobrevivido a todo esto, y como fue que mis acciones me convirtieron en una leyenda entre los yordles. No necesitaban saber como bebía mi propia orina o me comía mis propias heces para poder sobrevivir en lugares donde nadie iría jamas, como Noxus. Tampoco necesitan saber como abrí el cadáver de un jabalí que yo mismo asesine para poder comer, tuve que arrancar la carne con mis manos, y la sangre goteaba por mi boca, al mismo tiempo que destrozaba los intestinos del animal para darme un festín y poder saciar mi hambre de algún modo u otro. Y tampoco necesitan saber como fue mi primera experiencia que con el veneno de ajunta en las junglas de Kumungu; como mis aullidos de dolor hacían volar a los pájaros de los arboles, los rostros riendo y gritándome, mi mente destrozando mis malditas entrañas...

No necesitan saber nada de eso. Ellos solo quieren al héroe... o al menos lo querían...

También recuerdo cuando muchos se acercaban y me alababan por mis acciones. Entrevistadores. Magos. Científicos. Jóvenes exploradores. Heimerdinger. Ziggs. Poppy. Rumble...

 **Trist...**

Mucha gente que pensaba en mi siempre me vio como si fuera un buen tipo. Para algunos de ellos, era una especie de héroe. Pero al final, resulto ser que yo no era ningún héroe. No era una leyenda, y como todos los demás grandes exploradores que me precedieron. Solo era un sobreviviente, como todos los demás. Y la vida continuará. Como siempre lo hace; Todos los días, cuando el sol se eleva en el horizonte. Siempre hay un nuevo amanecer después de cada ascenso, y un nuevo día nos espera. No importa si somos yordles, humanos, vastayas, o incluso un poro. Todos somos los mismos, sobreviviendo debajo del mismo mundo y debajo del mismo cielo.

Y aunque quiera renunciar, supongo que yo tendré que seguir viviendo. Y si no es por mi, entonces es por el resto de mis hermanos yordles. Si no es por mi, entonces es por Rumble, quien siempre ha sido un amigo que me ha acompañado en las buenas y las malas. Si no es por mi, entonces es por Heimerdinger, un brillante científico cuyas ideas son mas grandes que el cuerpo que las inventa. Si no es por mi, entonces es por Poppy, un símbolo de la verdadera justicia de los yordles, y puedo seguir y seguir, pero todos serán los patriarcas para los futuros yordles que están por venir

Para los exploradores

Para Trist...

Y sobretodo para la ciudad de Bandle.

 **No hay redención para los asesinos. Ni siquiera para un yordle como yo...-**

Teemo seguía mirando la pared, pero luego de un rato finalmente parpadeo y miro hacia los lados, miró el sol a través de la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas, y luego miro el plato vacio ante él, recordaba perfectamente que iba a hacer, renunciar a comer, a dormir, a beber y tal vez en el caso mas profundo, renunciar a respirar, básicamente renunciar a la vida... pero si se lo había propuesto...

¿Porque rompió el trato?

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había hecho, pero cuando Rumble le mencionó que Lucky le había hecho la comida, se imaginaba que nunca en su vida podría decirle que no a ese niño que lo había hecho sonreír tantas veces. Sentía que si le decía que no, le rompería el corazón y eso sería lo peor que podría hacer.

Finalmente Teemo respiró profundamente y se levantó de la cama poniéndose de pie, aunque tuvo que sostenerse desde el borde para no perder el equilibrio e irse de bruces, ya que no se había levantado desde que llegó, había pasado tiempo sin ir al baño, y ahora realmente necesitaba ir. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación apoyándose en las paredes y salió con cautela y sigilo, se apoyo en las paredes de la casa y bajó con cuidado por las escaleras cuando recordó algo.

-Esta no es mi casa... ¿Donde estará el baño?- Se preguntó el explorador dándose una bofetada mental por eso. -No importa... Rumble debe estar aquí, así que le preguntaré...-

Rumble había terminado de comer su desayuno y estaba listo para lavar los platos, sin embargo cuando se levantó se sorprendió bastante. -¡¿T-Teemo?!-

-Hola Rumble.- Dijo él como si nada. -M-me... ¿Podrías decir donde esta el baño? Necesito ir realmente...-

-P-primera puerta a l-la derecha.- El mecánico tartamudeó aún sorprendido mientras le señalaba la puerta del baño de su casa, a lo que el explorador no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de baño sin decir nada. Entró y cerró la puerta, dejando al mecánico nadando entre sus propios pensamientos.

 _"Ha vuelto... Teemo ha vuelto en si!"_ Rumble sonrió con alegría al ver que su mejor amigo había dejado de estar solamente mirando la pared. _"Debo avisarle a todos..."_

Cuando el explorador salió del baño tras haberse lavado las manos, se encontró con Rumble el cual lucía bastante emocionado, y podía entender el porque, tanto él como todos sus amigos habían estado muy preocupados por su estado desde el incidente con Tahm Kench, así que era normal que ocurrieran estas cosas.

-Yo también estoy feliz de haber vuelto Rumble...- El explorador y el mecánico compartieron un abrazo amistoso, eran tiempos difíciles, sobretodo para Teemo, todo lo que le había ocurrido en las ultimas semanas había sido demasiado, por lo que las amistades eran el mejor refugio para él.

-Es bueno ver al viejo tu de vuelta amigo.- Rumble le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro. -Todos estábamos muy preocupados, es decir, cuando Tristana y yo te encontramos allá en tu casa... pensábamos que habías muerto. No querías hablar no querías comer, simplemente no querías nada Teemo. ¿Porque? ¿Porque hiciste eso? Pareciera como si nos hubieras dado la espalda así como si nada.- Dicho esto Teemo y Rumble se sentaron en la mesa, había mucho que hablar, preguntas que hacer y respuestas que enviar. -¿Porque Teemo?- Volvió a preguntar el mecánico. -¿Porque hiciste eso de no querer vivir?-

Teemo cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro, no estaba seguro si quería decirle esto a Rumble, pero era él único presente así que tendría que hacerlo. -Hay veces en las que francamente, me gustaría estar muerto Rumble. Le ahorraría un montón de problemas a varios si estuviera bajo tierra con los gusanos.-

Rumble no podía creer lo que había oído, se tomó un momento para analizar lo que dijo Teemo antes de responderle. -No digas eso Teemo...-

-Lo sé Rumble, pero es la maldita verdad, lo único que he hecho es causarle problemas a todos ustedes y a los demás yordles de la ciudad de Bandle. Perdí mi empleo, me echaron de la liga, perdí mi combate final, dejé a la ciudad indefensa, perdí mi casa y le debo un montón de dinero que probablemente no tendré a las familias de los soldados noxianos que asesiné en esa maldita misión.- Teemo suspiró con un tono mas de frustración. -Las cosas me han ido genial Rumble, simplemente genial.- Dijo sarcásticamente el explorador.

-Solo son cosas materiales Teemo, no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos con eso.- Rumble le aseguró esto a su pana asintiendole.

-Amigo, tengo demasiados problemas en estos momentos.- Teemo negó con la cabeza. -No se que voy a hacer...-

-Te diré que debes hacer, no te alejes de nosotros amigo. Estamos aqui para ayudarte Teemo, yo, Poppy, Lucky, Heimer. No pienses que no hemos sufrido también. ¿Acaso crees que Tristana no sufrió por todo el tiempo que estuviste en el hospital por no haber comido en 4 días?-

-Me diste un golpe bajo compadre.- Dijo Teemo sintiendo como el corazón le latió. -Tenía pensado mudarme con Tristana cuando todo esto hubiera acabado, sentar cabeza juntos, vivir una vida compartida, como tu lo haces con Poppy, pero claro, por mi culpa eso tendrá que espera quien sabe cuanto tiempo.- El explorador se tomó la cabeza ya que los grandes planes que tenía para rehacer su vida de ensueño junto con Tristana habían sido truncados por las circunstancias de la vida.

-¿Quieres que la llame?- Preguntó Rumble mirando el teléfono en la cocina.

-No gracias, preferiría hablar con ella cara a cara. Hay mucho que quiero decirle, y seguramente ella tiene mucho que decirme también.- Teemo miró a Rumble el cual se había levantado para ir a la cocina, donde sacó una taza y le echó un poco de café que había en la cafetera, añadiendo dos cucharadas de azúcar.

-Eso no se puede negar Teemo, ella te ama, mas que a nada en el mundo.- Rumble le llevó la taza de café y la dejo frente al explorador.

-Gracias Rumble.- Teemo tomó la pequeña taza de porcelana antes de mirar el café que tenía frente a él. Bebió un par de sorbos mientras ordenaba los pensamientos que divagaban y viajaban por su mente. _"Amigo, si supieras lo que realmente me pasó, podrías entender mucho mejor porque reaccione de la forma en que lo hice."_ -Oye Rumble.- Dijo después de haber bebido un par de tragos del café.

-¿Si?-

-Primero que nada gracias por todo, eres el mejor amigo que uno podría pedir, y segundo, quisiera que hicieras un par de llamadas, necesito hablarles y contarles algo que necesito sacarme del pecho...- Un silenció se formó después de que Teemo termino de hablar...

 **Aún no hemos terminado con esto...**


End file.
